Dinner is served
by SeriinSakura
Summary: Levy starts workin in a well known restaurant. As she learns everything about the restaurant, she also learns a lot about it's employees. And it wouldn't be the first time to see some people are not what they seem, and food is not the only thing delicious. (OOC)
1. A Shrimp?

**#1. A Shrimp?**

Levy put down the last box she brought up from her minivan. Finally she had her own appartment. Allright, her dad spoiled her, considering he bought it for her. But Levy planned on paying all of it back. This would be her home. All she needed to do was to settle down and unpack. Tommorow she would go out to meet the neighbors a bit, but tonight she had a job intervieuw at a nearby restaurant. Also trough her father, but she didn't plan to just go with that. She wanted to earn the job herself, so she had to make a good impression. So the first thing to unpack were her clothes. She had to find something suitable to wear to the interview, and ofcourse she had to take a shower. Levy clapped her hands. "Lets get to it!"

After only two hours, Levy had unpacked all the boxes and put everything in the right place. "Good thing I didn't bring that much", Levy mumbled to herself. She looked at her watch. Time to get ready. Without wasting any time, she walked into the bedroom and got undressed. Grabbing a towel and washing cloth from the closset, she went into the bathroom for a quick, hot shower. When she felt nicely cleaned, she turned the shower off, wrapped herself in her towel, and walked over to her closet. "What to wear?"

Levy started humming as she went trough her closet. She didn't want to pick anything too fancy, but not sloppy either. She decided to go with something casual chic. She took the black pants of the lady suit she had, and picked an ice blue blouse to go with it. she checked If she wasn't showing too much clevage, and was satisfied. Putting a simple black and blue headband in her blue locks, to keep the hair out of her face, she looked at her reflection. Should she put on some make up? She decided not to. If she was going to be a waitress, it might get her more tips, but she could allways decide to put some on later. With another look at her watch, she decided to leave. Better early than late. Grabbing her bag and coat on the way out, she left her new appartment

"Order's up!" Gray shouted out to Lucy."Hey Luce! Take this to table four." He pointed at the deserts on the counter.

"Thank you!" Lucy grabbed the plates, after giving him a quick smile, and right before she left the kitchen she looked over her shoulder.

" You're blue haired stalker is here again."

And with that she continued waiting tables. Gray sighed. Ever since he accidentaly bumped into her, she kept coming every day. Gajeel walked past him and stopped in front of his counter.

" Did she say blue haired? 'Cause there's a blue haired girl in Mr Dreyar's office, for a job interview." "Oh, HELL no!" Gray grunted.

Grinning about Gray's distressed face, Gajeel walked on, overlooking the entire kitchen. Since he was in charge when Makarov was busy, he had to pay attention.

"Erza, how's the sushi?" Giving him an annoyed glare, she mumbled:

" Great. Not as great as the cakes I make though."

Gajeel chuckled. " You know what the boss said: As soon..."

He was interrupted when Makarov Dreyar, the owner of the restaurant, entered the kitchen with a blue haired, pixie like girl next to him. Gajeel shot a quick glance at Gray, who froze up at the sight of blue hair, but relaxed emediately. Obviously this wasn't the stalker.

"Everyone listen up." Old boss Makarov raised his voice to get everyone's attention. "This is Levy McGarden. She will be our new help in the restaurant, both in the kitchen ans waiting tables, so she can jump in wherever she is needed most. Do your best to show her around and teach her."

Makarov looked at Gajeel. "I mean you, Mr Redfox." Gajeel moaned softly.

"Aye sir." He gestured at the girl to come over to his counter. As he watched her getting closer, he only saw how small and fragile she looked, especially next to him. She wouldn't last a week.

Entering the kitchen, Levy got so many impressions at once, it overwhelmed her. All those smells and kinds of people cooking all different kinds of stuff. Waiters and waitresses walking in and out. And now that huge, scary looking guy signaled her to come to him. As she nervously started to walk over, Levy couldn't help staring. He was huge! His long , ravenblack hair, was tied up in a low tail, to keep it out of the way, even though it was still long enough to go down all the way to his lower back. He wore a black chef's jacket, that fit him so tight, she could see the muscles underneath. She gulped involuntary. She noticed he had piercings for eyebrows, and several more on his nose, and even on his lower arms, like he had flat pieces of metal portruding from his skin everywhere. Was that even allowed in a restaurant?

She stopped three feet away from him, but even then she had to look up quite a bit. He looked down on her with an impatient glare and sighed.

"Allright newbie. I'm Gajeel. But when the boss isn't around, you will refer to me as chef. Clear?"

Levy nodded frantically. Gajeel raised a pierced brow, but walked over to Gray's counter, as Levy quickly followed him.

"This is Gray Fullbuster. Our chef of deserts, Can't cook for shit, but give him some ice, and he'll make masterpieces."

Levy chuckled softly at the introduction, and to her relieve Gray laughed too. He shot her a smile, and held out his hand.

"Gray. Nice to meet you." Levy shook his hand.

"Levy. Nice to meet you too." Gajeel grunted.

"Yeah, yeah, mister nice guy. Get back to work, icicle."

He walked towards a big blonde guy, who managed the grill."This is Laxus. Grandson of the boss." Laxus shot her a glance.

" Hey shortie. Long time no see", he said smiling.

Gajeel looked a bit taken aback. "You've met?"

Levy smiled. " We were neighbors when we were kids."

Laxus looked down at her kindly. "True, but you were way shorter."

Gajeel chuckled. "Ha! She's still short if you ask me."

Levy looked at Gajeel, and then back at Laxus. He nodded encouragingly. With a strong feel of security now that Laxus was here,she looked back at Gajeel, while crossing her arms, dramatically pouting.

"I'm not short. I'm compact."

Laxus chuckled when he saw Gajeel's baffled face. Gajeel looked at Levy in surprise, before throwing his head back in laughter.

"Well, whaddya know. The little shrimp's got spunk."

Gajeel motioned her towards Erza. "This is Erza. She actually wants to do the cakes and pastries, but she's the only one who can handle a knife well enough to make sushi. So she's doomed to do that, untill we find replacement."

Erza gave him a foul look, but smiled at Levy. "Maybe I can teach you?"

Levy grinned. "I'd be happy to."

Gajeel made a gesture to the silent blue haired boy next to Erza, who kept looking at Erza frequently.

"That's Jellal. Prepares a lot of Erza's stuff and makes the sauces. Also very good at decorating."

He walked over to the back corner, where three very similar people were working. Obviously family.

"These are the Strausses. Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman. Lisanna and Elfman make pies ,cakes and meatloaf and such, and Mirajane usually tends bar."

Gajeel frowned. "Meaning, what are you doing in the kitchen Mira?"

As Mira started explaining, Lisanna pulled Levy to the side.

"Hi, I'm Lisanna. You can call me Liz if you want. Nice to meet you. Don't be upset with Gajeel too much. He seems tough, but if you work hard, he'll loosen up."

Levy nodded with a smile. "Thanks, I'll remember."

"So, shrimp, lets put you to work." Gajeel interrupted. " The sooner I know what you're worth, the better. I'll introduce the waiting staff later."

And with that he led her back to his counter, as Levy was just baffled with the nickname. _Shrimp?_

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading. please leave a comment, since this is only my second entry and i really want to improve. sorry if this chapter is a bit short**_

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail or his charachters, i just borrowed the charachter from Hiro Mashima**_


	2. Just add water

**CH. 2 : Just add water**

As the evening continued, Levy was put on so many tasks, it made her dizzy. For some reason she felt like Gajeel was trying to make her fail. But if Lisanna was right, he would take it easier on her if she worked hard. So Levy cut away at the vegetables, skinned the potatoes, and tried to make a decent vegetable soup.

"Don't forget the herbs, shrimp."

Levy froze as Gajeels voice was right next to her ear, whispering. Her face turned bright red in shock as she mumbled:

"Y-Yes chef!"

He walked around the kitchen checking on everybody's progress. Levy looked around for some fresh herbs to use, and decided to use some salt and pepper, but also fresh garlic and parsley.

As she started cutting them into small pieces, suddenly a pink haired waiter with a huge smile on his face popped up right next to her.

"Heyya newbie!"

"EEEK!"

Levy jolted up in surprise, slipping the knife into her indexfinger.

"Ow!"

Quickly she dropped the knife in the sink and opened the tap to rinse the wound with water, as the pink-haired-smiley-face turned into a pink-haired-worried-face.

"Sorry I scared you. Is it bad?"

Before Levy had a chance to answer, a voice like thunder basically growled behind her.

"Is _WHAT_ bad? What did you do Natsu?"

Natsu turned to face Gajeel.

"Uh, just. I wanted..." His voice trailed of into silence.

Levy turned around, realising Gajeel was a lot closer than she anticipated, and now she basically had to put her head in her neck to look at him. Though she felt intimidated, she looked at him with a firm look in her eyes.

"It was an accident. He just said hi, and he startled me a bit, that's a-"

She was interupted when Gajeel suddenly grabbed her hand and jerked it up, to examine the cut.

"Ow! Hey!"

Levy protested, but her hand seemed to be caught in an iron grip. Gajeel sighed, shot a glance at Natsu and growled.

"Back to work,Salamander."

Looking down at Levy as Natsu quietly left, he almost had a kind look on his face. He dropped her hand and walked towards the lunchroom door.

"Follow me."

Holding the door open he looked back at her.

"Shrimp? Today, if you don't mind."

With a shock Levy started walking towards the door, wondering what he was planning. He gestured at a chair and told her to sit as he walked towards some cabinets and started going trough them. What was he looking for?

Gajeel grumbled to himself. Stupid Natsu. Startling her like that and cause her to cut herself. Allright, he had put her onder some pressure, maybe she was already a bit tensed beacause of that. Still, he blamed Natsu. Loud, annoying, overly cheerfull reptilelover. Finally finding the first aid kit he was looking for, he slammed the cabinet shut.

"Stupid idiot," he mumbled.

For some reason Levy lowered her gaze. Was she emberassed or something? He kneeled at her feet, taking her hand in his, and looked up at her face. His grasp on her hand tightened when he saw tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"OW!"

She gasped softly in pain, since he was basically crushing her cut finger. Her head jolted up, and she looked at him in agony.

"Why are you crying shrimp?"

The tension on her hand softened a bit, and suddenly Levy blurted out:

"You called me an idiot!"

Gajeel looked up at her in surprise. When did he do that?

"Did not."

"Yes, you did. I heard you. Just now when you took out that first aid kit."

Gajeel thought for a second, realising she heared him mumble about Natsu. Just as he opened his mouth to explain, the door was opened by Lucy and Natsu, who were about to take a break. Unfortunately, Gajeel just started his sentence with

"Will you.."

and abruptly stopped as the couple came in. Considering he was still holding Levy's hand and he was on his knees, it looked like something else entirely. Natsu just stood in the doorway dumbfounded with his mouth wide open, as Lucy seemed to swoon at the romance of the situation. Gajeel and Levy both turned bright red when they caught on to her thoughts.

"I wasn't.."

" He didn't.."

The started protesting at the same time, and silenced when they heared the other speak. Emberassed, Levy janked her hand free from Gajeels grasp, revealing the cut. Natsu giggled.

"So that's why you were so angry at me just now. You liiiike her!"

Levy's face got even more red, as Gajeel turned pale.

"Don't be an idiot, you numbnuts! I was just taking care of the cut that YOU caused! I don't want blood on the plates, you fucking moron."

He turned his head away from Levy and the others.

"As if I would like a shrimp."

Somehow that hurt. Not that she liked him, but he just made her feel so unwanted. She actually got angry at him. She tried to work hard, it was her first day and he was a big bully. If he wasn't the Chef she would..

"I can take care of myself perfectly!"

Levy suddenly shouted at him.

" I don't need you to do that for me, and I wouldn't even want you to like me!"

Levy saw his face turn purple, then white and finally back to normal. He looked at her with a straight face as she took out some bandages from the first aid kit and started to take care of her cut.

"Tch. Fine. Back in five shorty."

And with that he went back to the kitchen. Natsu shivered.

" Geez, the atmosphere turned cold pretty quick."

Ignoring his remark, Lucy walked over to Levy.

" Sure you don't need help?"

Levy nodded, still a bit irritated.

"Yup, but thanks."

She looked up at the blonde waitress, finishing the bandages on her finger.

"I'm Levy, by the way. Nice to meet you."

Lucy smiled. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Lucy and this is my boyfriend and village idiot, Natsu." Natsu bashfully scratched the back of his head. "Hi there. "

Levy put back the first aid kit in the cabinet where she thought Gajeel took it out of, and went back to the kitchen, where Gajeel was frantically chopping away at some shrimps.

'Surely hope he isn't thinking of me when he does that.' Levy thought to herself.

She walked over to her side of the counter, put a latex glove on her hand to cover the bandages, and cleaned the blood from the counter. She then calmly continued cutting the parsley, carefull not to cut herself again. As the water in the pot slowly started to boil, she noticed Lisanna making a gesture to draw her attention. As she looked, Elfman raised an eyebrow at her, while Lisanna mimicked teh words

" You ok?".

Levy nodded en lifted her hand to show her finger, and lifted the knife, to explain she cut herself. They nodded and went back to work. Levy understood why they were so quiet. She could just feel Gajeels anger pouring from him right next to her. Admitted, she felt a little bad. She yelled at him, while he was trying to help, and in front of the staff no less. She had to apologize as soon as possible

The evening went by quietly, the restaurant not being too busy tonight. Levy started to wonder how late she was suposed to be staying. As if he read her mind, Gajeels voice rumbled towards her for the first time since she yelled at him. He hadn't said anything about her cooking, good or bad.

"Oy, shrimp."

He was obviously still agitated. Levy turned her head to face him.

"Yes chef?"

"Cleaning duty."

Levy stared at him from the side, as some of the other cooks started to leave.

" Err, What do you mean? "

Levy mumbled softly. Slowly he turned towards her, his eyes stone cold.

"You're staying to clean,with me. Elfman and his sisters take care of the restaurant, we do the kitchen. Clear enough for ya, shrimpbrain?"

Although she felt herself getting angry again, she ignored her annoyment and answered with a submissive

"Yes chef."

All be it not so timid this time. Shrimpbrain? How dare he?

After all of the kitchen was finally completely void of people, besides Gajeel and Levy, she decided to make up first. No way the could clean up like this.

"Gajeel?" she started to say, but he cut her short.

"Still chef for you."

Levy sighed, sensing he was just angry and annoyed.

"Chef. I'm sorry for yelling at you, while you tried to help me. It wasn't your fault. Natsu and Lucy...well , well that was just emberassing."

Gajeel only snorted in response, making sure to turn his head away so she wouldn't see the slight blush on his face. That was indeed emberassing. Stupid Salamander and his Blondie girlfriend.

Levy cleared her troath, wich made him forget about Natsu for a minute. She had more to say?

"Although..."

Her voice trailed off. He didn't like the sound of that.

"You could have been a bit nicer yourself."

That did it.

"What?!"

He growled as he finally faced her, his eyes burning.

"I was trying to be nice!"

Levy raised an eyebrow, making a sceptic face.

"Like I would like a shrimp."

She trid to mimick his voice, and failed misserably. Gajeel looked at her, half surprised, half amused at her attempt to sound like him.

"Don't tell me that actually hurt you?"

Levy looked at him deviantly.

"Yes! Yes it did. Just your stupid nickname, and the fact that you made it very clear how unattractive I am, hurt."

Levy whirled around trying to hide her tears. Unfortunately, she stood very close to a pot filled with cold water, to let it soak. As she whirled around , her elbow knocked the pot over, spilling the cold water allover her, soaking her ice blue blouse. She gasped in surprise and shock.

"Not really the right moment for a swim , shrimp."

Gajeel chuckled at his own joke, as she slowly turned back around to face him.

"This isn't funny. And for the love of all that's holy, could you sto-"

Her voice broke of midsentence as she caught him staring at her blouse, almost intrigued. She followed his gaze down, to find her blause soaked all the way trough, revealing her black, lace bra, and her cold ,hardened nipples

 **A/N : Sorry it took me a while to upload. i hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

 **please also read my other fanfic : You are my light.**

 **and please leave a review ?**

 **thanks!**


	3. Hot

**A/N: Considering the title, I don't really have to explain, right?**

 **Ch. 3 : Hot**

"EEK!"

Levy swiftly turned away from him, her arms crossed in front of her chest to cover herself up.

"Stop looking, you pervert!"

Gajeel snapped out of his bewildered gaze, and chuckled slightly. Carefully, so Levy wouldn't notice, he stepped closer to her, bending over a bit to whisper in her left ear.

"I'm a pervert? You're wearing such a sexy bra, and then you go and get yourself soaked in front of me. Kinda makes you the pervert, little shrimp."

The tone of his voice made Levy shiver visably. Somehow the nickname didn't sound that insulting now. She just stood there, too scared and nervous to turn around and face him. Was she a pervert? No way! Her thoughts got interupted when she heared the rustling sound of fabric being moved. She cautiously looked over her shoulder, only to see Gajeel unbuttoning his Chef's jacket, revealing his gorgeously toned abs, his apron already on the counter.

"Oh God," she whispered.

Gajeel looked up from his buttons, and as he saw her gaze fixed on his abs, he smirked in amusement.

"Like what you see, shrimp?"

Levy nodded in silence, almost hypnotized, and then shook her head, eyes popped wide open in shock.

"Wait! What? NO! I wasn't.."

Gajeel's grin got wider as he let his jacket slide down his shoulders, making Levy gasp in awe.

"W-What are you doing?"

Without saying anything, Gajeel moved closer untill he was right in front of her, his torso bared. He looked down on her with a slight smile that gave her goosebumps, and a look in his eyes that made her heart jump in het chest.

"Gajeel? "

He chuckled softly at her nervousity, and held out the jacket to her.

"You'll catch a cold. Take this and take your wet blouse off."

Levy didn't reach for the jacket, keeping her hands in front of her chest still. Gejeel sighed and put the jacket around her shoulders.

"There there, don't stand al frozen with excitement."

That woke her up. Levy quickly wrapped the oversized jacket around her and ran out of the kitchen. Getting to the ladiesroom, she tried to squeeze out as much water from her blouse as she could, putting it in a plastic bag to take it home. Shivering she picked up the black jacket. It was obviously way too big for her. She decided to button up the upper half of the jacket and knot the two lower halves together to make it look a little less like a buttoned dress. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she noted It didn't even look that bad. The jacket warmed her up pretty quick, as Gajeel's bodyheat still clung to it. Carefully , as if she was afraid it would rip, she grabbed the collar and pulled it up to her nose. He sure smelled nice for someone who looked that rough.

...

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Gajeel took one of the spare jackets out of a nearby cabinet. Ofcourse, he could have given Levy the spare one, but it was just too much fun teasing her. It was almost cruel, but downright hylarious. It was cute how she had been staring at his muscled torso with that bright red blush, admitting she liked it, even though she tried to deny that afterwards. Yup, he definitely enjoyed teasing that little blue haired pixie.

His amused thoughts were interupted when Levy re-entered the kitchen, wearing his jacket. She had tried to make something of it, even though it was still obvious it was way too big. The way she had made a knot of the lower half impressed him. She was creative, he had to give her that. When she stopped in front of him, he looked down at her, fighting back a grin.

"I think we'll have to order smaller jackets if you're really going to be working here."

He eyed her head to toe, and to his amusement he saw her move in discomfort under his gaze. His eyes met hers again and he smiled sarcastically.

"What size are you anyway? Dwarf?"

Levy blushed in anger and Gajeel could see her eyes flicker. But she kept her cool.

"Not my fault you're a giant."

And she shrugged, getting to one of the counters by the wall to clean the dishes, like she wasn't affected by his remark at all. Actually a bit surprised by her calm reaction, Gajeel started cleaning the counters, thinking that there was more to Levy than the eye could see.

...

When most of the cleaning was done, and it was getting close to midnight, Levy noticed Gajeel going out the back door with some unused parts of the fish and meat they had been preparing that day. Levy wondered to herself where he went, as that was not where the trash containers were, but shrugged it off, and continued sweeping the floor. After a few minutes she was surprised by a sudden:

"Oi. Shrimp."

Levy jolted at the unexpected sound of his voice and expected him to laugh at her when she turned around, but instead his face looked pretty serious, like he didn't even notice he had startled her. He opened his mouth to say something, but Mira beat him to it, as she marched into the kitchen, followed by her siblings.

"Gajeel. There's some noisy, rough looking guys in the street."

Gajeel nodded. He had been at the point of saying that himself.

"I noticed."

Mira looked at Levy, worried look on her face.

"How did you come her today? On foot or by car?" she asked Levy, who shrugged.

"Walking. I live only three blocks from here."

Gajeel was next to Levy in a second.

"I'll take you home."

His voice sounded harsh and cold, and Levy, who didn't really feel like walking home with him, started to protest.

"You really don't have to. I'll be fine , and.."

Gajeel turned to face her, silencing her with his eyes.

" I. Am. Taking. You home."

Levy flinched at his almost growling voice , but started to protest again.

"But.."

"Please take his offer," Mirajane pleaded.

"It's too dangerous this time at night, and lately there have been rumours of guys bothering young woman. And you're to cute for them to let you pass by unharmed."

Lisanna nodded behind her, and Elfman mumbled something about how those guys weren't real men. Levy blushed at the compliment. Well, if it really was dangerous.

"Fine. You can take me home then."

She looked up at Gajeel, who seemed to relax a bit , nodding in silence. He looked at the Strausses.

"You guys all done?"

The siblings nodded, and Gajeel turned to the back door.

"Lets lock up and get out of here then."

They all went through the back door, wich opened to an alley. A brown stray cat came running, begging for food probably. Gajeel looked down at the cat at his feet.

"Shoo."

The cat didn't move, but Gajeel ignored him and, after locking the door, left the alley. As soon as they got to the street, the Strausses turned right, waving goodnight. Gajeel turned left, Levy on his heels.

"My car is parked over there," he explained.

Levy nodded and followed him, to discover the word 'car' was a bit of an understatement.

"That is your car?!"

She gasped, looking at the biggest Rover she had ever seen. Gajeel looked at her with one of his 'piercebrows' raised.

"Yeah. What about it? "

Levy stuttered and stumbled for words.

"But ..But It's huge!"

Gajeel made a snorting sound, and when Levy looked up, she saw him smirk in amusement.

"That's what my last girlfriend said."

Levy turned bright red while she climbed into the passengers seat, realising he wasn't talking about his car anymore. She fastened her seatbelt, and crossed her arms in a sort of embarassed irritation. When Gajeel took the driver's seat, she turned her head away, to hide her red cheeks. But when they pulled out of the parking lot, she heared him chuckle, and looked at him, confused.

"What's so funny?"

Gajeel gave her a quick glance, and looked back at the road.

"You are. It's so funny to make you squirm in embarassment at my remarks. I kinda like making you feel uncomfortable."

Levy grunted and looked away again. Because of that, she didn't see Gajeel shooting constant glances her way, shaking his head in amusement. He had to admit, she held up pretty well today. She kept up with him to his surprise, and despite her obvious emberassment at some moments, she had proven she could be witty. He was curious. What would she be like if she wasn't intimidated anymore? He might have to ask Laxus, since they seemed to know eachother pretty well. But if he did that, Laxus might actually think he was interested in the blue haired fairy.

"Turn left here."

Her soft voice made him look at her a bit more attentively. She looked really tired. Maybe he had been too hard on her. As he pulled up in front of the appartment building, and she unbuckled her seatbelt, he turned towards her.

"Oi, shortstuff?"

She looked at him curiously. too tired to fret over the new nickname.

"Did Makarov tell you how late to start working tomorrow?"

Levy shook her head.

"No. He said he would make an official schedule for me, starting monday. Untill then it's up to you I guess."

Gajeel nodded.

"Allright. Be there at twelve then. Take some rest. I'll let you try something new tomorrow. Night, shrimp."

"Night, Chef."

"And try wearing something that isn't seetrough tomorrow. I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself if I see that sexy bra again."

He burst out laughing when Levy jumped out of the car, slamming the door closed, and basically ran to her appartment.

...

"That guy! Seriously."

Levy threw her bag in the corner of her bedroom and started taking her clothes off, till she stood in her undies. Putting her clothes, and the chef's jacket, in the laundry basket, she pondered on whether she should take a shower or not. It was already passed midnight now. Maybe it was better if she took a shower when she woke up. Making way to her bed to grab the oversized shirt she liked to sleep in, she caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror. Staring at her reflection, her mind wandered of to Gajeel.

"Sexy bra, huh?"

Levy slightly turned left and right to look at herself from different angles. Maybe her bra looked sexy, but she definitely wasn't. Not in Levy's opinion anyway. But she looked okay. She was slim, but not skinny, and even though Levy wished she would have been taller, her body was well proportioned, in all it's smallness. She did have a cute butt; Levy had allways liked that about her body the most.

"But I'm not sexy. No way he thinks I am." she mumbled to herself, taking her bra off and dropping it on the floor.

After putting her baggy shirt on, Levy made herself comfortable under the blanket. As she reviewed her day, she had to conclude it wasn't that bad. All things considered, she did well. Gajeel hadn't said anything about her cooking, but he didn't seem too bad. The Strausses were nice too, and as far Levy knew, her cooking was decent at least. She used to cook a lot when she still lived with her parents, and living on her own now, she'd better be able to cook.

She really had been clumsy today though. Cutting her finger, soaking herself in front of Gajeel. Her cheeks flushed with heat. That look in his eyes when he had looked at her. And when he took his jacket off...O dear lord. He was really muscled. Those abs, and those strong arms. Imagine being pressed against that sculpted chest, embraced by those arms.

Levy felt a warm, tingling sensation in her lower belly.

"That guy, seriously. He is too hot."

...

"My , my, you're such a little pervert."

Levy looked up at him, her hands on his bare chest. She chuckled bashfully.

"Well, you're the one who's already half naked."

Gajeel gave her a wide grin.

" True. And you love it. But it's not fair you still have your bra on. Or anything else for that matter. Lets change that."

And he put his arms around her to unclasp her bra, throwing it into a corner. The cool air made her nipples turn hard instantly. Gajeel pulled her closer and kissed her , as he softly massaged her breast.

"Mh!"

Levy moaned in plessure under his touch, feeling his excitement swell against he sweet spot. His hands stroked her sides, all the way down to her hips. He crouched a bit, sliding his hands behind her legs, lifting her up and putting her on the counter. His hands slipped under her skirt, gently stroking her bare legs.

"Mh. Gajeel.."

Gajeel pulled her closer to his body, pressing his excitement to her warm core.

"Damnit shrimp. I really feel like fucking your brains out."

"AH!"

Levy gasped in shock as he ripped her panties out of the way.

"O, God! Yes, Gajeel. Fuck me! Fuck me hard."

...

Levy jolted upright in her bed, her body was trembling, covered in sweat as she sat there, panting. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed.

"What the hell? Where did that come from?"

For Levy, it was definitely the first time she had such a vivid, hot dream.

"I need a cold shower."

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading, reviewing. I'm really glad with all the positive comments and the suggestions given! thanks a lot!**


	4. Sweet

**CH 4: Sweet**

Levy got to the restaurant early, expecting it was only open for bussiness in the evening. But when she arrived, she found out she was wrong. The restaurant was packed with costumers, happily eating their lunches. She made way to the kitchen, almost bumping in to Lucy, rushing into the restaurant with plates and a tray full with glasses.

"Oops, sorry Lucy!"

"No problem ,bussiness as usual around lunch."

Lucy answers with a wide grin, and continues her work.

"Shrimp!"

Levy sighs. Not even one step into the kitchen and Gajeel is already going at it again with that stupid nickname. Levy looks at him.

"Yes, Gajee- Chef!"

He grins at her lapsus, and Levy almost chokes in her own gasp. He grins just like he did in her dream last night... The memory of their bodies entwined, and the sweating, panting and...

Levy shakes her head to clear her mind. No way she can think about that at work. Although that might be difficult. As she walks over to the counter they share, she realises she might have to work with him all day again. And that's the counter from her dream. And now that she thinks about it...Lucy was wairing a waitresses skirt. The same Levy was wearing in her dream.

"You ok, shrimp?"

Levy looks up, to see Gajeel looking at her a bit confused, as he holds some white fabric in his hands.

"You don't really look like you had enough sleep."

That's an understatement. After that ridiculous dream and that cold shower at 4 am, she wasn't able to go back to sleep anymore. But how can she possibly tell him that?

"Nightmares."

Levy tries to sound steady. Was it a nightmare? She doesn't know really. It was weird, and working next to Gajeel will be intimidating now, when she can't get her mind out of the gutter. But was it bad? It felt good, that's for sure. Would he be the same in real life?  
Levy shakes her head again.

"Nevermind."

Gajeel chuckles.

"Am I that intimidating? Enough to give you nightmares?"

He laughs quietly while handing her the white fabric.

"Who said it was about you? "

Levy takes the fabric from him, a little grumpy, seeing it is actually a white chef's jacket, wich is a lot smaller than the black one Gajeel gave her yesterday. Staring down at it, she doesn't see Gajeel staring at her, amused by her grumpy reply.

"So it was about me. "

Levy's head jolts up at his words. He stares at her with a mischievous grin, watching how her face turns bright red within seconds. Levy swallows audibly, watching his grin get wider. It will be impossible to work like this.

"I can't imagine it was a nightmare if I was in it."

Levy averts her eyes. She can't believe this. He's just teasing her, like he knows exactly what her dream was about. And averting her eyes was the biggest mistake she could make at this point. Gajeel steps forward, and before Levy realises what's happening he grabs a lock of her blue hair, holding it between his thumb and indexfinger, while he stares into her eyes.

"Could it be our little shrimp had a naughty dream about me? I bet the sight of my abs was too much for you, wasn't it shorty?"

And he laughs while Levy runs to the ladiesroom to put on her Chef's jacket . Looking at her running out of the kitchen, he goes back to his counter, still chuckling. He is absolutely sure Levy had an admiring look in her eyes when he took his jacket off yesterday. Apparently she can't get him out of her head. And for some reason, he likes that. And he's really curious what that dream was about. Was it really a naugthy dream? Gajeel could hardly imagine the little pixie would have dreams about that sort of thing, and about him too. But it was fun to tease her with it either way.

Levy re-entered the kitchen in her white jacket, wich actually looks pretty good on her. It looks like it's exactly the right size, and it simply hugs her figure. Gajeel stares at her , almost amazed how a small, cute girl like that can look so...pretty. He notices she keeps her gaze averted, too emberassed to look at him, a slight blush coloring her cheeks a sweet pink.

"So...What was the new thing you wanted to teach me? "

She asks him without looking at him, and for a moment he is tempted to say something completely perverted, but decides not to. She might file a complaint about sexual herassment against him. Not a good idea.

"I was thinking you can spent the first 4 hours with Lisanna. She's making cakes and sweet pastries. Usually around four, people come in to have tea or coffee, and they like sweets with that. Especially the students from college a few blocks away."

Levy nods, slightly smiling in relieve. Thank God , she can work with Lisanna. She convulses a bit in shock when Gajeel puts a hand on her lower back, and starts pushing her towards Lisanna.

" Liz, she's yours till four. Try to teach her the basic stuff first, 'kay? If she can handle that, see what's she's capable off. We need to get the best out of her."

Although Gajeel would rather do that in private.

' _What the hell?'_

Gajeel frowns and briskly walks back to his counter without saying another word. Did he really just think that? No way he would feel attracted to that little pixie , right? He slightly shakes his head. Ofcourse not. It's just the idea that she might be having perverted dreams about him that got to his head, that's all.

...

"So. What do you know about cakes?"

Lisanna looks at Levy, trying to figure out what would be too hard, or too easy for Levy to do. There would be no point in teaching her something she already knows ofcourse.

"Uh, lets see. I can make some decent fruit filled pastries. And I know how to make a spongecake, or a cookie crumb base, for shortcakes or something."

Lisanna nods, and opens her mouth to say something, but Erza basically jumps on Levy.

"You make shortcakes?!"

"Uh, I guess? "

"Lisanna , you have to let her make one! I volunteer as judge! "

Erza basically cheers at the thought of shortcakes, Jellal smiling behind her untill thunder rolls trough the kitchen.

"Bloody hell Erza! Get back to your own work, and let the shrimp learn what she needs to learn. And I'll judge whatever she makes. Last time I checked, I was the Chef here."

"That's strange. I thought that was me."

Makarov has entered the kitchen without anyone noticing, and Gajeel's eye twitches as he stands corrected.

"Sorry Chef. Didn't see you there."

"Is that your way of telling me I'm short, welp?"

Gajeel starts apologizing frantically when Makarov makes an angry face, as the rest of the kitchen staff observes. Levy can't help but giggle at his pleads to Makarov. Apparently, his size doesn't say anything about his leadership. If even Gajeel crumbles to the floor in front of him, he must be impressive.

Erza quietly walks back to her counter, while Levy gets next to Lisanna, who's making short notes.

"Allright. Elfman and I need a few ovens to get our work done, but I supose you can use the oven on the far left, without getting in our way. And you can use this counter too. Lets see, what shall I let you make?"

Lisanna stares at the ingredients for a bit, and then at Levy.

"Do you know how to multitask?"

"Yeah, Gajeel tought me plenty of that yesterday."

Lisanna nods.

"Allright then. In that case, make one strawberry shortcake, an apple crumble pie, and cherry pastries. Think you can pull that off?"

Levy gives it some thought and nods.

"I'll give it my best shot!"

"Allright. Get started then."

Levy quickly gathers the requiered ingredients. The fruits, flour, eggs, sugar, salt, cottage cheese, cinnamon, butter, puff pastry and some white chocolate. That might be nice to decorate the shortcake and cherry pastries with. She starts by mixing the ingredients for basic cookies, for the shortcake base. While that is mixed in the machine, she preheats the oven. Not too hot, or it'll burn the cookies. Since the mixing machine is occupied, she mixes the ingredients for the applepie dough with her hands. It's better for the texture too. When she is sattisfied with the result, she puts it in the freezer to set a bit. Getting back to the counter, she thinks about what to do next. Just as she starts cutting the apples up, and dicing them, Makarov and Gajeel come her way.

"How is it going, Ms McGarden?"

At least Makarov doesn't call her shrimp. Purposely avoiding to look at Gajeel, she shoots a quick glance at Makarov.

"I think I'm allright. Lisanna makes me work for it. I'm making shortcake, cherry pastries and an applecrumble pie. Within four hours, I can honestly say, that's pushing it, but I think it will be fine. Oh! My cookiedough!"

Levy runs over to the kitchen machine. Hopefully the texture isn't ruined now. She turns around to apologize to Makarov for running off like that, but he's already gone, leaving Gajeel standing at her counter, staring. Levy averts her eyes again, blushing, as she starts putting small balls of cookiedough on an oven tray, pushing them flat a little, to make nice, even cookies. Carefully she puts it in the oven, and goes back to her counter, finding Gajeel still standing there.

"So what are you doing now?"

"Dicing the apple, so I can mix it with sugar and cinnamon. The dough is already in the freezer to set."

Gajeel looks at her process in thought. Multitasking at least isn't a problem for her. See handles everything fine. But what will it taste like?

"Thought of adding raisins to that mix?"

"Raisins? I've never done that before."

"Try it. And make sure you taste everything before you start baking it. Wich you forgot with the cookie dough. A good cook tastes everything he makes before putting it in front of someone else."

Gajeel turns around and walks to his own counter, preparing ingredients for the evening rush. Levy stares at him, carefully, so he won't notice. Did he just help her?  
She watches his muscles move under his jacket as he cuts up some vegetables. Those muscles felt really good in her dream...

Focus Levy. She goes back to her apple dices, putting them in a bowl with sugar and cinnamon. She grabs a small bag of raisins and ads an amount she thinks would be nice. Remembering his advice, she grabs a spoon to taste the mix.

"Mh! That's good."

Lisanna walks up behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"How's it going?"

"Good, so far."

...

After four hours of intensive work, Levy puts her cakes and pastries on the counter, putting some last white chocolate curls on the strawberry shortcake as a finishing touch. Since everyone can ease up a bit now, since most of the work for tonight is already prepared and for now it's up to service, a few of the staff members gather at her counter.

"Not bad , Levy. It looks good. And it smells good too."

One by one they compliment her on the decorations and scents. Laxus stands a bit back, smiling at her in pride. He had confidence she could pull it off, the minute he heard she would come over for a job interview. And she was fiesty enough to put up with Gajeel once she got used to him, he was sure of that. The Chef himself came looking over too, with a small bucket in his hand. He put it away as he walked around the counter to stand next to Levy.

"Well, shrimp. Let's see. "

He looked at Jellal.

"What do you think of her decorating skills?"

"It looks good ,although the crumbs on the apple pie should have been a bit more even. Other than that it looks good. I like those chocolate curls. Erza would love to put her teeth in that."

Erza frantically nods behind him, looking very hungry.

"Oh well then. Taste it, Erza."

Erza's eyes sparkle as Gajeel gives her permission to dig in. She cuts a huge piece off the shortcake, and puts her fork in it. Slowly she takes a bite, as Levy starts biting her nails, nervous for her opinion.

"Mh. Sweet. The cottage cheese should have been a bit smoother maybe, but I like it. It's good."

Levy sighs in relieve., but Gajeel moves on to the apple pie, without caring about her nerves. He cuts out a small piece, and shoves it into his mouth, without even using a fork. He take his time chewing, smirking at Levy's nervous face.

"Glad you took my advice, shorty. Very important that you can follow advice. You judge your cherry pastries. I noticed something, looking at you from my counter, and I wonder if you can taste it yourself."

Levy blinks. Did she make a mistake he saw? Under the watchfull eyes of everyone she cuts a pastry in half. The puff pastry is well baked. It smells good. So something about the taste is wrong then? Hesitantly she takes a bite. The whole staff starts laughing as her face wrinkles like a dried grape.

"O!"

It is so sour. And Levy knows immediately what she forgot. Sugar.

"Hahaha. O God shrimp. Your face is to die for! Never forget sugar in a cherry pastry."

Gajeel laughs so hard, Makarov enters the kitchen.

"What's up, you brats?"

Gajeel smirks at Levy, as he holds out a pastry to Makarov.

"You should taste this. It's good."

The entire staff seems to hold his breath, as Makarov takes a bite. Only for a second, cause then they start laughing at his face, even more sour than the pastry.

"Oops. Forgot the sugar, sweetheart?"

Levy nods in emberassment, and Makarov bursts out laughing.

"Ah, don't worry. Just don't make the same mistakes twice."

...

After the staff calms down and goes back to their own counters again, Lisanna compliments Levy again. For the first time it wasn't that bad. As Levy thinks about how she can improve, she notices Gajeel going out the backdoor again, with the bucket. What on earth is he doing back there? She quietly follows him, to find him...

"Feeding the cat?"

The words escape her before she can hold them back. Cause there is Gajeel, squating down, feeding the stray he tried to shoo last night. As he hears her voice, he looks over his shoulder. He looks like she caught him doing something bad.

"So you're not that tough are you? You are actually pretty sweet."

Gajeel gets up slowly, slightly blushing as he pulls his hand trough his long, black low tail. He looks away from her, sighing.

"Ah well, it's a stray. I can't take him home. Pets are not allowed in my apartment building. I can't let him die."

Levy nods. She looks at the cat, who happily chomps away at the fish and meat chunks Gajeel gave him. And then she gets an idea.

"Pets are allowed in my appartment building. If we can catch him after work, I can take him home and take care of him."

Gajeel looks at her. His face starts to glow almost, as he smiles, obviously really happy. That's new. He steps towards her.

"Would you?"

"Mh. Yes ofcourse. You're right,we can't let him die."

"Shrimp, you're the best!"

And he hugs her tight.

Wait.

He hugs her.

"Eh?!"

Abruptly Gajeel lets go, blushing bright red. He stares at her, and then clears his troath. He mumbles something Levy doesn't hear .

"What? "

"I said, that's what you get for sneeking into an alley on your own."

He smirks, back to his old , usual self.

"Especially with a guy like me. I'm not that sweet, little pixie."

And he comes closer to Levy, backing her up against the wall, putting his hands on both sides of her.

"You got some cherry left on your face."

"Huh..."

Completely bewildered by his sudden action and the fact that he's so close, combined with her dream last night, make Levy's hearts skip a beat. And now he says something about cherries?

"What? Cherry? Where? "

She sounds confused, and Gajeel softly chuckles, as he bends over a bit, his face only an inch away from hers.

"Right here."

And before Levy can stop him, he closes the distance by sticking out his tongue, using only the tip, to lick off the cherry juice from the corner of her mouth. His eyes wide open he pulls back.

Fuck. Did he just do that?

 **A/N: Hope I didn't make you guys hungry for sweets, GHIHIHI.**

 **Review please! it's really appreciated!**


	5. Clean up!

**A/N: OH MY GOSH people! thank you so much for all the kind reviews! I love you guys. some of the reviews made me smile, and others reminded me why i started doing this. I love to write, and I'm really glad you guys like it! Sorry it took so long. Here you go!**

 **CH 5: Clean up!**

Fuck. Did he just do that? Did he really just lick the cherry juice off of her? Levy stared at Gajeel in shock, only to see him look back at her almost as surprised as she was. Apparently that wasn't meant to happen. And now here they were, in the alley, his hands on both sides of her, staring at eachother. Levy's heartbeat pounded in her chest, and it was so loud she was sure Gajeel could hear it. And that weird cat just sat there, watching, like he was expecting them to do something. Gajeel opened his mouth, and closed it again. Abrubptly he pulled back and scratched the back of his head.

"I, uhm. I shouldn't have done that."

"Are you kidding me? You scared the hell out off me! Yesterday you bullied me, and now you're harrassing me!"

It's not like like Levy was really angry. She was just too shocked to realise what just happened.

"Why did you do that?"

Levy crossed her arms in front of her, demanding an answer from him. Gajeel stared back, a bit uncomfortable.

" I don't know. It seemed like a good idea. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"You hurt her?"

Levy turned around when she heard Laxus' voice. His face looked like a storm was coming , and his eyes basically shot lightning bolts at Gajeel.

"You HURT her?!"

Laxus stepped forward, around Levy and towards Gajeel.

"Listen up metalface. I don't know what you did, but if you hurt her again, I swear, I'll rip those piercings out of your face one by one. You stay the hell away from her."

He turned towards Levy.

" What did he do?"

Levy stared at Laxus for a second, not sure what to say. After all, it wasn't that bad, and Gajeel didn't mean any harm. If she would tell Laxus he almost kissed her, Laxus would probably punch him, or Gajeel might get fired. That sure wasn't worth it.

"It was nothing, Laxus. It was my own fault. I saw a stray yesterday, and I went out to feed him leftovers. Gajeel caught me and got angry at me for feeding a stray during work hours, but he overdid it a bit and scared me."

She could almost see Gajeel's jaw drop behind Laxus, and could barely hold back a giggle over the stupid face he was making. Laxus snorted.

"Yeah, that sounds like you allright. Feeding a stray. Don't tell me you're taking him home?"

"I was planning on it. Gajeel just offered to help me catch him, so we can take him to my place in his car."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. She didn't lie about the catching, sort of, but they never mentioned a ride home. But he did kind of owe her one for saving his ass just now. Double at that. Laxus would never let him hear the end of it, if he knew Gajeel had a weak spot for cats. Although Laxus obviously had a weak spot for the shrimp.

"Why are you so protective of the shrimp anyway? I know you two go way back, but you got Mira. So what's with protecting the pixie?"

"None of your bussiness, metalface."

And Laxus went back inside, leaving them alone again. Gajeel looked at Levy.

"We should get back to work too. I'll show you how to gut and clean a fish."

"EW! You mean, cut his head off and remove his insides?"

Gajeel nodded, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back inside.

"Yes. So, wash your hands properly. And shrimp?"

She looked up at him sideways, to see his face slightly red-ish.

"Thanks. For covering me up."

Levy sighed.

"Just don't do stuff like that so suddenly. You scared the crap out of me. And you better be nice to me from now on. Or I'll tell Laxus you're a pussylover."

Gajeel halted to a stop. She could already hear him snort, when she turned around, blushing bright red.

"That's not what I meant!"

But she was too late. Gajeel already threw his head back laughing out loud.

"Hahaha! This just keeps getting better, shrimp. You know what? Yesterday, I honestly thought you wouldn't last a week. But you proved me wrong. You fit in this restaurant perfectly. I might actually like you."

He slightly bent over so nobody else in the kitchen would hear.

"And I do love pussy."

Laughing he continued walking to his counter, leaving her standing there with a red face.

"Come on , shorty. Hop to it."

Levy shook her head, turned around and walked to the counter where Gajeel was standing. On the counter was one big hell of a fish.

...

"No, wait. You have to hold the knife like this, look."

Gajeel took the knife from her, showing her ho to hold it. He handed it back to her, and she tried to hold it like he showed her.

"Yeah, that's better. Now grab it's tail, and then you cut just over the fishbone to cut off a nice fillet."

Reluctantly Levy grabbed the fishtail, making sure it wouldn't slip from her fingers. She gently cut trough the skin and wanted to make a nice cut, when Gajeel stopped her hand, putting his hand over hers.

"No, if you do that you'll cut trough the bone. Try to keep it more horizontal."

He got behind her, keeping his right hand on hers and putting the other hand on the counter left from Levy, basically embracing her. Levy's heart skipped a beat. She could see Laxus staring at them, and he wasn't the only one. What was Gajeel doing? He was way too close. Gajeel held her hand and twisted it so the angle of the cut adjusted.

"Like this. And then we slowly make a saw movement, to gently undo the meat from the bone."

As he talked he moved their hands slowly and gracefully trough the fish. As the knife was all the way trough, he released her hand and grabbed the piece of fish they just cut off, holding it up to show it to her.

"See? Nicely cut. Now how would you season this beauty?"

Levy looked at the slice of Salmon, since that was obviously what this fish was. The pink of the meat made it very clear that it was salmon.

"Well, a bit of salt, obviously. Fish is suposed to be a bit salty. And perhaps I would ad dill. And maybe some lemon zest?"

Gajeel nodded.

"Not bad. But lemon zest would probably go better with codfish or something like that. Dill is good. Have you ever tried spinach and cream cheese with salmon?"

"Not spinach, but I have tried cream cheese."

Gajeel put the fishfillet on a clean cutting board, and went over to another counter to get some ingerdients.

"Allright then. I want you to slice this up in fairly thin slices, and then we'll make spinach and cream cheese filled salmon rolls. Just cut it like I showed you."

And so Levy started practicing her cutting skills on the salmon, Erza eagerly watching to see if she might be good enough to take over the sushi, Laxus wearily looking to see if Gajeel wasn't touching her more than he should.

...

The afternoon and evening went by pretty easy. The salmon rolls worked out fine, and after that Gajeel had let her practice desserts with Gray, while Jellal gave her some decorating advice. All and all, she didn't do too bad, and Levy started to feel like she would actually have fun working here.

This time, Jellal and Erza took care of cleaning the kitchen, while Gajeel, Levy, Lucy and Natsu cleaned up the restaurant itself.

"Heyya Newbie!"

Natsu greeted her in the usual way.

"Mind folding the napkins for tomorrow? Doesn't matter how."

Levy nodded and took the pile of napkins from him. It was a nice fabric, wich was easy to use for complicated folding. Levy used to love folding napkins when she was a kid. She sat down at one of the tables, and started folding something she could remember from her childhood. After a little while she had a few beautifull swans on the table.

"How the hell did you do that? "

Levy jelped, completely focused on the napkins, she didn't hear Gajeel coming.

"Oh. Uh. I used to do origami with napkins when I was younger. It's a lot of fun."

Gajeel nodded in approval as he picked up one of the swans, looking at it from all sides.

"You should teach the girls how to do this. It looks great."

Levy's eyes started to sparkle at the unexpected compliment.

"Love to."

Lucy and Natsu approached them

"All done."

Gajeel nodded and looked back at Levy.

"Get these behind the counter. We'll try to catch that cat, and see if Jellal and Erza are done yet."

They all followed him to the kitchen, coming to an abrupt standstill as they laid eyes on Jellal and Erza, making out in the middle of the kitchen. When they heard the others entering the kitchen, Jellal bashfully turned his head to avoid looking at them, while Erza stared at them, blushing.

"Uhm. We're done here."

Gajeel shrugged, and just walked over to the corner of the kitchen, grabbing a box.

"Will this be big enough for the cat, shrimp?"

He held it up to her, and Levy started nodding frantically. That should do allright. They walked into the alley, calling out to the cat.

"Here kitty, kitty."

The other staff members followed them, Erza closing and locking the door behind them.

"What are you doing?"

Lucy curiously inquiered as Gajeel and Levy got down on their hands and knees, looking for the cat.

"There's a stray cat around and Levy is taking it home."

"Oh, now you can remember my name."

Gajeel just chuckled, as he continued looking for the cat. When he called it a second time, it came running right at him, not even protesting when he picked it up, and put it in the box Levy was holding.

"Bloody hell, the thing is filthy. I wonder what his real color is once he is clean."

Gajeel stared at the dirty cat. Obviously the cat couldn't care less about his personal hygiene. Wich kinda worried Gajeel, because cats were usually very strict with their grooming. Maybe he was sick.

"Well, lets get both of you home shrimp. He smells. He really needs a bath."

Levy nodded, and walked out of the alley. Turning her head to look over her shoulder to Gajeel she asked:

"Car in the same place as yesterday?"

"Yup. Same spot. Right behind you. Night everyone."

The others waved their goodnights as Gajeel and Levy walked towards his car.

"You might need help washing him. He's not going to like it ,I'm sure."

"Well, then it's a good thing you're taking me home. You were feeding him, so you can help cleaning him too."

Gajeel looked at Levy a bit surprised. She kinda just invited him to come home with her, right? Probably just because of the cat but still. He got onto the drivers seat, after helping her in the car, putting the box with the cat on her lap. He pulled out of the driveway in silence. Why would she ask him to help her, inviting him into her house, after he almost kissed her in the alley this afternoon? She wasn't even mad about that.

"How come you're not mad at me? "

"Huh? About what?"

"About what I did in the alley this afternoon.I expected you to slap me or something."

Levy stared at the cat on her lap very intensely, avoiding his glares.

"I don't know really. It wasn't worth it. First of all, it wasn't that bad, and second. Well, I supose you were sorry."

"Not that bad huh?"

Levy looked at him from the side as they pulled up in front of her appartment building. He was looking forward, in thought.

"Come on, Gajeel. It's already late, and he really needs that bath. Lets get to it, and quit daydreaming."

Gajeel snapped out of his thoughts, getting out of the car,locking it, and followed her inside. He held the door, as she was struggling with the box and the keys. The cat was still very calm, considered he was out of his usual territory.

"Let me take the cat."

Gajeel took the box from her and followed her up a few stairs, to the third floor, all the way looking at her cute ass. It was a fine bottom, that was certain. He wouldn't mind getting his hands on that. He quickly shook his head. What was he thinking? The cat needed a bath, not Levy.

...

"This is it. My humble appartment. Make yourself at home, I'll get some old towels ready."

Levy left the living room, as Gajeel put down the box. The cat immidiately jumped out, sniffing the floor and furniture. It seemed he liked the place. Gajeel took a look around too. It wasn't as girly as he expected. It looked very mature even. The only thing he didn't understand was the loads of books everywhere. Litterally, everywhere. Apparently she was a big reader. Curiously he picked one up. The tittle read 'Dragons'. Now that was interesting. No gooey lovestory, but something about mythical creatures. The little pixie was full of surprises.

"Can you bring the cat in here. I'm all set."

Levy's voice sounded from another room, a bit echoing, wich suggested she was in the bathroom. That was a very good place for...Gajeel grunted. What was wrong with him? He usually went for girls like Cana or Bisca. Strongwilled, badass chicks. Why did he get these kind of thoughts all of a sudden, about this cute little fairy? He picked the cat up and walked in the direction of her voice. When he entered the bathroom he handed her the cat, closing the door behind him.

"In case he wants to run." he explained.

Levy nodded, and only then Gajeel noticed she had taken her chef's jacket off, and was only in shorts and a tank top. Well, allright. If she was going to strip. He took his jacket off, and unzipped his jeans, throwing both of them aside, watching her blush as she looked at him.

"I don't want it to get wet."

She nodded again and averted her gaze, putting the cat in the bathtub.

"Hold him?" she friendly requested, looking at him over her shoulder.

He nodded and held the cat, while she turned on the shower, and made sure the temperature was nice. Gently she started washing the cat, who didn't struggle half as much as they had expected. He actually didn't really seem to care. He was inside, he liked Gajeel. As far as the cat was concerned, it was perfectly fine this way. While a lot of dirt and filth flushed of him, his fur became more and more clear to see.

"I'll be damned. He's not even brown. That was just filth. The bloody cat is black."

Gajeel sounded genuinely surprised, as he watched all the dirt flushing down the drain. Slowly, Levy revealed an underfed, black cat, with a scar on his left eye, and a weird spot on his back. It almost looked like..

"A lilly!" Levy yelled.

Indeed. The spot on his back did look like a white lilly. Other than that, the cat was so black, it looked like a shadow. Or a panther.

"You know what we should call him?"

Gajeel looked at Levy, waiting for a reply. She looked at him, curiously.

"No. What did you have in mind?"

"Pantherlilly. Because he looks like a panther but he has a lilly on his back."

Levy looked at him in surprise, and looked back at the cat. Then she nodded.

"It suits him. Lets dry him off for now. I'll get him some food first thing in the morning. I do have some milk in the fridge for now. "

She handed Gajeel the towel.

"Mind drying him off? I'll go get some milk in a bowl, and make sure he can do his thing in that box."

Gajeel nodded, and started rubbing Pantherlilly with the towel. The stupid creature looked pretty content with this treatment.

"So, what do you say, Pantherlilly? You mind staying here for a bit? She'll take care of you, I promise. And I'll come and check on you as often as she allows me to. So you be a good boy, huh?"

Levy giggled softly in the kitchen as she heard him talk to the cat. He really like the cat, obviously. He came walking into the kitchen, with the cat now in his arms. Putting the cat down, he looked at her.

"He rubbed off on you."

"What? "

Levy raised an eyebrow. Rubbed off what? She put the bowl with milk on the floor for Lilly and looked at Gajeel.

"What do you mean?"

Gajeel stepped forward, and raised a hand towards her cheek.

"You got some dirt. Right here."

He rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone, rubbing off the dirt, showing her what had been on her face. Levy started blushing. He was still in his boxers, and the way he gently rubbed that dirt from her face, made her feel a little hot on the inside.

"You..uhm. Do you want something to drink?"

He looked at her smiling, and nodded.

"Yeah. That would be great. I'll go put on my clothes. I'm making you uncomfortable."

"No, you're not!"

Levy protested to hide her emberassment, realising too late that this sounded a bit inviting. She swallowed loudly as Gajeel stepped even closer to her, making her back up against her kitchen counter.

"No? How about now?"

He moved closer, putting his hands on the counter on both sides of her, leaning in slightly. His face was right in front of hers, and Levy's breathing became shallow.

"Uh-uhm. N-no.I'm fine."

What was she saying? She wasn't fine at all. She felt like she was on fire. And she was nervous and scared, and here she was , almost asking him to do something lewd. She needed him to back off. She couldn't think like this. Without giving it a second thought, she put her hands on his bare chest and ...

"Oh!"

She had intended to push him back, but the feeling of his warm, muscled torso beneath her hands send an electric buzz trough her body. She looked up at him, a little shocked. Did he feel this too?

"Damnit, shrimp. I really did try."

"Huh?"

And then Gajeel closed the distance between them and kissed her.

 **A/N: Thanks again for reading! I'll try to upload the next one a bit sooner, but i am really bussy. I'll do my best. Please leave a review again. (CoSm0333 ; Told you not to worry about the cat? ;p. I had Lilly in mind all along.)**


	6. Wet (again)

**A/N: Get ready for lemmon peeps( don't be too harsh, i never wrote lemmon before)**

 **CH : 6 Wet.(Again)**

He was kissing her! Levy's eyes popped open, looking at his face close to hers. Was this really happening? Gajeel had his eyes closed, and Levy could feel herself getting dragged into the kiss, her eyes closing slowly as well.

"Mh."

Gajeel let his hands drop from the counter, grabbing her hips and lifting her, gently placing her bottom on the counter. He positioned himself between her legs pulling her close to his chest.

"Ah!"

Levy's little gasp was exactly what Gajeel was waiting for. He quickly but gently slipped his tongue in her mouth, causing her to dig her nails into his chest,making him grunt on her lips. Levy moaned softly as he pressed himself closer to her. He was making her soft spot all warm. And she wasn't the only one getting excited. His hard manlyhood pressed against her core, softly rubbing it when he moved closer. Crap, she was getting wet. How was this possible? She only knew him for two days, this was insane! This was happening too fast.

"MH! Ga-"

Gajeel shut her up with another kiss, dragging her into extacy again. He was getting really into this. She was soft and smooth, and her soft moans were driving him crazy. He felt himself getting excited, pressing even closer against her. If they would continue doing this any longer, he would end up banging her on the counter. He wasn't sure if she wanted that. He was pretty sure about himself. He'd banged girls after knowing them for two hours. But somehow it felt wrong to do that to Levy. Slowly he pulled back a little, staring down at her red face, while she looked up, panting.

"Levy..."

"What?"

"Maybe...Maybe this is a bit fast. Not that I would mind, but...You know. Not if you want to wait."

Levy's face looked surprised.

"You'd wait for me?"

"Yeah."

Levy blinked, still looking up at him, and then averted her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She never expected he would stop, and basically ask her for permission. Levy had expected Gajeel to be the type for one- night stands. Someone who would just have sex for fun, without caring about the girls' feelings. Or someone who only banged girls who didn't want to be in a relationship in the first place. And now he was looking down at her, telling her he would wait if she wanted him to.

"So...If I asked you to wait, because this is a bit too fast for me, you'd wait. I mean...Without going to someone else?"

Levy almost slapped herself for asking that. Was she asking him to be exclusive after just two days? That would surely send him running off. How could she be so stupid?

"Are you asking me to be exclusive? Like...Your boyfriend?"

His reply startled her, and she looked up again. He was slightly blushing, and despite the fact that he was tired from work, his eyes were very clear and alert, awaiting her answer anxiously.

"Uh. I don't know. I guess I am?"

"You guess you are? How about I just ask you then?"

"What?"

"I'm asking you if you want to be my girl."

He slightly blushed when he said it, and Levy's mouth just fell open. He just ask her to be in a relationship with him. Really?

"Yes. Yes, I would love to be your girl."

Levy chuckled softly. She could almost hear him let out a relieved sigh. He pulled her in close, pressing her to his chest, so she could hear his slightly excellerated heartbeat. His chest expanded a bit when he took a deep breath.

"So. We wait?"

Levy pulled back a little, so she could look up at him, nodding slowly.

"Yes please. This is a bit overwhelming actually. I need to process this. I didn't really expect this to happen."

"Me neither. But when you put your hands on my chest, I just couldn't stop myself. I guess I startled you a bit."

Levy chuckled as she stroked some hair out of his face.

"You did. But I liked it."

"Watch it. I might lose control on you again."

Levy bursted out in laughter, making him smile slightly. Her laugh sounded like music to him. It was nice. Levy might actually be the first girl he thought was worth waiting for. The first he might actually care about. He didn't want to hurt her. Unless she liked it kinky ofcourse, that was fine with him. Perfectly fine even.

"Just let me get used to the fact that I'm 'your girl' now , okay?"

"Mhm. Will do."

"Good. In that case, please go put your clothes on!"

"Knew I was making you uncomfortable."

She watched him leave the kitchen with a smile on her face, and hopped off the counter. That came pretty close to her dream, didn't it? Levy quietly hummed to herself wandering if she should tell him. Maybe later. She raised her voice to call Gajeel.

"Gajeel? Do you still want something to drink?"

"You don't have to yell, I was already on my way back to the kitchen. But yeah, I would like a drink. Sure it won't get too late though? I mean, we're both free tomorrow, but it's been a long day. Unless you're ok with me crashing on your couch, it might be better if I went home and let you sleep."

Again, he was taking her in consideration. Levy was surprised he turned out to be so gentle. Laxus would never believe this. O damn.

"Laxus is gonna kill us."

"What?"

"I said Laxus is going to kill us if he finds out. Meaning, you. He would never hurt me, although he's probably gonna yell at me."

Gajeel walked over to her and hugged her from behind. His strong arms felt nice around her. She leaned into him, looking up so she could see his face. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What is that with you and Laxus? You seem to care an awfull lot about his opinion, and he is really overprotective towards you. I have a reason to be protective towards you. You're mine. But he's got Mira. She doesn't really need protection though."

Levy sighed. This thing with Laxus was becoming a problem. But she promised she wouldn't tell. So she wouldn't.

"I promised Laxus I wouldn't tell. The thing I can tell you, is this. Laxus and I grew up together. He's been around for as long as I can remember. And he protected me against big bullies when I was little, and basically he just never stopped."

"He should. If you like me that's none of his business."

"I know. But lets not tell him right away, ok. He'll give himself a heartattack."

Gajeel nodded. Levy wriggled herself out of his arms, and turned around.

"As for the 'crashing on the couch' thing. You can sleep on the couch if you want."

Levy averted her gaze, as she mumbled something.

"What was that?"

Gajeel gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"I said you can sleep with me if you behave."

"Uh,right. Let's get ourselves something to drink."

And with that he walked to the fridge, Levy chuckling about his obvious shyness, avoiding the topic. It seemed hylarious to her that they almost banged on the counter, and now he was too shy to sleep in the same bed? Gajeel went trough some cabins untill he found some glasses, and poured some juice in them. He turned towards her, still a slight blush on his cheekbones.

"Want to sit on the couch?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

They walked to the living room, and sat down. Gajeel handed her one of the glasses, and put his arm on the back of the couch. Levy pulled up her legs and put her feet on the couch, leaning against Gajeel. She let out a very content sigh, and looked up at him.

"This is nice."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence like that for a while, drinking their juice. After a while, Gajeel looked down at Levy. He could only see her blue hair, and gave her a gentle pat on the head.

"Come on, shrimp. Time to go to bed."

No response.

"Shrimp?"

Her breathing was steady and slow, and when he leaned forward a bit to look at her face, he saw she was already fast asleep.

"Seriously shrimp."

Gajeel moved carefully so he could get his arms around her and lift her of the couch. He got up slowly and walked to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him, and laying her down on the bed. He stood next to her bed for a second, untill he heard the cat meowing on the other side of the door. With a sigh he opened the door and left it open a bit, allowing the cat to come in. Gajeel walked to the other side of the bed, lying down next to Levy, wrapping his arm around her. The cat jumped on the bed and made himself comfortable at their feet, purring.

"Night Lilly. Night shrimp. I really hope you don't regret this tomorrow."

...

Levy jawned as she stretched, sitting up in her bed. The room was quiet, and she was alone. She couldn't remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered, was her and Gajeel sitting on the couch. Did he take her here? Where was Gajeel anyway? shortly after she thought that, the door to her bedroom opened slightly, and Pantherlilly came running to the bed, purring as he jumped on her lap.

"Goodmorning handsome. How are you?"

She started cooing to the cat.

" I'm fine, thank you."

She looked up at the unexpected answer, to see Gajeel peeping his head around the door, his hair all over the place. She giggled.

"Morning, Gajeel. You're hair is a mess."

"You should look in the mirror."

Levy jumped out of the bed, almost launching Lilly, and ran to the bathroom.

"Ugh!"

Gajeel started laughing.

"Come on princess. It's not that bad. Besides, you're missing breakfast."

Levy peeped her head around the corner.

"You made breakfast?"

"Yup. And I thought, since we're both off the clock today, we could go shopping for some cat stuff. He needs a litter box. And toys and bowls and such. And I need a new swimshort for monday."

"Monday?"

"Yeah. Since the restaurant is closed on mondays, usually we hang out together, you know, the staff. Monday we go swimming. Wich reminds me. You should come too."

"Sure. Then I need to go bikini shopping too. I threw away my old one."

Gajeel nodded, and invited her to come back to the bed, so they could enjoy breakfast.

...

After breakfast, they did the shopping. They came back to levy's appartment, with Lilly already waiting for them to come home. They unpacked everything, giving Lilly the chance to explore all his new stuff. When Gajeel pulled out a catnip stuffed mouse, he went crazy. Eventually, Gajeel ended up playing with Lilly for an hour, giving Levy a belly ache from laughing about Lilly's antics.

Gajeel got up from the floor, looking at her smiling, red face.

"I'm going home shrimp. I need a shower, and I wouldn't feel safe doing that here. You might jump in and do lewd stuff to me."

Levy giggled.

"Yeah, you can't be too sure."

Gajeel came standing in front of her, putting his hands on her hips.

"See ya at work tomorrow. And uh. Want me to pick you up on monday? "

"Sure!"

Gajeel gave her a soft kiss on the lips and left. Levy let herself fall back on the couch, watching how Lilly was whining at the door after Gajeel left. He was really attached to the guy, and the other way around just as much. Thinking about it, it was good for Lilly too,that Gajeel and her were a couple now. He would be coming over plenty of times.

...

Two days later, on their free Monday, Gajeel came to pick her at eleven in the morning, so they would have plenty of time to enjoy the good weather. Mira and Laxus would bring lunch, while Cana took care of the booze, and Bisca and Alzac would take care of the barbeque stuff. Levy hadn't met those last three people at work yet, and she wondered what they would be like. She was ready to get along with them.

The beach was not that crowded yet when they arrived, and so it was easy to find the others. Gajeel introduced her to Cana, who was already in a very revealing bikini, showing of a lot of skin, especially a lot of boob skin. Bisca had beautifull long green hair, falling down from underneath a big cowboy hat. Her and a black haired guy, who appeared to be Alzac, were playing with a little black haired girl, who also wore a cowbow hat. She was playing with a waterpistol, soaking Alzac's hair.

"It's their daughter."

Gajeel softly explained once the were down on the sand. Levy had put down towels to sit on, as Gajeel unfolded a parasol to protect her against the hottest sunreys.

"Cana tends to drink a lot, so I hope Bickslow slows her down a bit."

"Who's Bickslow?"

"The chef in the morning. He starts early. Prepares everything for the afternoon shift. I'm allways early, so he can go home. You just missed him by a few minutes a few times. He's weird, but one of Laxus' friends, and mad about Cana."

"I see. I don't know all of Laxus' friends, he's older than me, so I never hang out with them. I only met Freed and Evergreen."

"They'll come too. How about we hit the water? It's hot."

He started stripping down to his swimming shorts, and after watching him for a few minutes, Levy started taking her clothes off too, revealing a cute blue bikini, that matched her haircolor perfectly. Laxus, who was already sitting next to Mira, looked at them as the walked towards the water. When did they get so close?

The water was nice and refreshing. Levy walked in slowly, adjusting to the temperature.

"Come one shrimp. You have to do it in one go. Just dive, you'll get used to it."

Gajeel was already soaked top to bottom, urging her to just go under.

"I know , but I don't like it. The first few seconds feel so cold."

"I can help you get hot."

Levy looked up at Gajeel, who was looking down at her with a meaningfull grin.

" Watch it, Gajeel. Laxus will kill you. And seriously? You'd do that on the beach?"

Gajeel chuckled softly, giving Levy goosebumps.

"Not on the beach, but the water would be fine. Nobody would see that. And as long as you keep it quiet, it'll be fine."

He smiled at her shocked face.

"Take it easy shrimp, I'm messing with you. I'm still gonna get you wet though."

He came closer to Levy and instinctively she backed off.

"No, Gajeel. Seriously. Don't do whatever you're planning!"

He kept coming closer, smiling at her. He was reaching out for her, when suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist.

"What are the two of you doing really? "

Two surprised faces looked at Laxus, who was looking at them like they were suspects of a crime. Or more like Gajeel was a criminal, about to harass a little girl.

"Let go of me."

"Laxus.. We're just enjoying the ocean, don't be a buzzkill."

Laxus looked at Levy, letting go of Gajeel.

"You two look really close. Like. Close. Are the two of you dating or something?"

Levy looked at Gajeel who shrugged like he was trying to tell her he already knew it would be impossible to keep it from Laxus. She sighed.

"Yes. Yes we are."

Levy hessitated for a second, but not long enough for Laxus to say something.

"It's none of your business. I like Gajeel, and he's very nice to me. I know you want to protect me, but he's not the bad guy you think he is. He's a lot like you actually."

Both guys looked at her like she said something completely gross and she chuckled. Gajeel turned to Laxus.

"It's getting annoying anyway. You go protect Mira. I'll protect her. Now, piss off. She is not a kid anymore. You don't have to protect her like you used to, because she is old enough to decide for herself."

Laxus grunted as he turned to him.

"I don't care how old she is. She is still my cousin!"

"Laxus, we promised uncle Makarov not to tell!"

...

After Laxus went back to Mira, Levy looked at Gajeel, with a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But we didn't want anyone to think I just got the job because I'm related to them. I wanted to work at the restaurant because I love cooking , and I wanted to learn new things."

"It's fine. I understand. I'm relieved that was all there was to tell. I didn't understand shit. But I do now. If I break your heart, he'll break my neck, right?"

Levy giggled.

"Probably."

Gajeel nodded slowly, watching Natsu and Levy getting into the water, splashing at eachother. Suddenly Natsu grabbed Lucy's waist and jumped back while Lucy was screaming, plunching both of them in the water. Gajeel looked at Levy as she looked at Natsu an Lucy surfacing again.

"Shrimp. You're still not wet enough."

"Geez Gajeel, that sounds lewd."

"That's your dirty mind. Either way you're getting soaked."

He locked his arms around her hips, lifting her up high, her bottom on his shoulder.

"Ga- Gajeeeeeel!"

Levy screamed on the top of her lungs as he leaned back and let them fall into the water. As they dove deeper, Gajeel turned her around and hugged her, kicking his legs to go back to the surface.

"You! Monster!"

Levy panted as Gajeel giggled in his typical weird way, looking at her with a look of amusement.

"That wasn't that bad."

"Still. You scared me."

"Yeah, I heard. You were screaming really hard. Although I must say I love it when you scream my name."

Levy blushed and looked into his eyes. He looked just so...Hot. And when he laughed, his eyes were so bright.

"I'd rather be screaming your name for a different reason."

"Shrimp says what?"

Gajeel looked down at her, amused, watching how Levy became even more red. He teasingly grabbed her hips and pulled her in close.

"What did you just say? "

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Gajeel bent down, leaning in to kiss her, moving his hands to her butt, pushing himself against her core.

"Ah. Gajeel. You're not seriously going to..Mh!"

Gajeel pressed his lips on hers again, pulling her up a little, wrapping her legs around his waist. He gently pulled her in close, making his hard member rub against her soft spot. Levy whimpered against his lips softly.

"Gajeel.."

Gajeel pulled back and looked at her.

"You're right. Diner first. We already missed lunch anyway. But you need diner, cause I'll make you faint if you don't eat well."

He bursted out in laughter at Levy's emberassed face, but was actually surprised that she didn't protest. He was teasing her, he would never force her to do something she didn't want. Maybe the fact that Laxus didn't make a big deal of them being a couple , made her more at ease.

They walked back to the others, who were already gathered around the beach barbecue, Laxus, ofcourse, taking care of the meat. They dragged their towels closer to the rest, and immediately Cana put a beer in Levy's hands.

"Drink up, sweetie. You need that if you're dating that big guy. He'll make it rip you-know-where. If you drink at least it won't hurt. Much."

Cana was already drunk, obviously. Levy tried to ignore her remark, but her face turned red either way.

"Cana, could you help me for a second?"

Laxus called her, and Cana got up and walked his way. He was at least still making sure Levy wouldn't get uncomfortable, even though he might be slightly unhappy with her boyfriend. Natsu leaned towards Gajeel.

"See? I knew you liiiiiked her."

"Shut up, Salamander. I'll put you on the grill."

"Bring it on, Iron face!"

Natsu jumped up, ready for a fight. Gajeel sighed and got up as well.

"All right."

He punched Natsu in the face, and laughed at Natsu's face, untill Natsu punched him back. The two of them starting rolling and running all over the beach, wrestling, trying to get the other to quit. Lucy came sitting down next to Levy.

"Don't worry. It's just playing. They don't really hurt eachother."

And as she said it, the guys came walking back, laughing together, while poking eachother with their elbows.

...

After diner, slowly people started to leave. Some of them had the morning shift, and Alzac and Bisca had to take their daughter to bed. So Gajeel put an arm around Levy and pulled her close.

"What do you say? Time to go home?"

Levy nodded.

"Yeah, lets go."

They said their farewells, and packed their stuff, making their way to Gajeels car, his arm around her shoulders. When they were finally on their way, Levy looked at Gajeel sideways.

"Are you staying over tonight?"

Gajeel shot her a quick look, before looking at the road ahead.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

Gajeel nodded, feeling the tension coming from her. The remark she made in the water wasn't forgotten , and he was pretty sure she didn't forget either. The way she asked him to stay at her place tonight, made it sound like she made a decision. As long as she didn't force it.

"Mind if we go by my house to get some clothing then? I would like to put on some clean clothes tomorrow morning."

"Mhm. Sure, I'd like to see your place."

Gajeel swallowed. Good thing he just cleaned up yesterday. But it was only fair. He'd been to her place, she should see his place too. He pulled up on a parking lot in front of an appartment building. He got out of the car, and while she got out, he took his stuff out of the trunk. He led her inside, and upstairs, opening the door to his appartment and holding it open for her. He shot a quick glance at her face, to see her reaction to his appartment.

"It's really light. I didn't expect so much white, honestly."

"The bedroom is dark."

The fuck? Why did he say that? That was ridiculous. He should have said he liked light rooms, so he could see where he was going, because he always tripped over his coffeetable. At least the bed was soft if you fell on it.

"I'd love to see that sometime."

"Huh?"

Gajeel looked at her, completely taken by surprise. He didn't expect her to react at all. But she looked up at him, like she said something completely normal. Well, after all she said 'sometime'.

"You can see my bedroom anytime. Follow me if you want. I need to go there to grab fresh clothes anyway."

They walked into the bedroom and as he opened his closet, looking for something comfortable, and a clean chef's jacket, Levy walked to the bed and set down. She bounced up and down a bit, as if she was testing the bed. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at her.

" Satisfied with the bed? "

"Yeah, It's really bouncy. A lot better than mine. I love it."

She got up and looked down on the bed.

"Oops. I'm leaving sand everywhere."

Gajeel looked down at her flipflops and his own shoes. They were both leaving behind a lot of sand.

"We both need to take a shower."

Levy looked at him as he made a calm statement. And decided to get a bit naughty. Swiftly she pulled her shirt off, and watched his mouth fall open.

"You're absolutely right. Where is te bathroom?"

"Wait. You're going to take a shower here?"

Levy giggled, blushing slightly as she looked at him, while taking her pants off.

"No. WE are taking a shower here."

Gajeel looked at her as she reached behind her back to untie the strings of her bikinitop. He quickly made his way over to her, dropping the clean clothes on the floor.

"Woah. Slow down. Are you sure you want to do this? You can get undressed in the bathroom."

Levy sighed softly, and put her arms around his neck pulling him closer, kissing him.

"Why would I do that? I want to shower together."

"Levy..."

"Shhh."

She got on her tiptoes, kissing him again, pressing her body against his. For a second Gajeel was too surprised to do anything, but he quickly caught on to her mood. His arms wrapped around her, while he placed his hands on her butt. Oh, how he loved to squeeze that butt. He slipped the tip off his tongue over her lower lip, and smiled on her lips as she gasped, allowing his tongue to enter. He slowly licked the tip of her tongue, while he lifted her up, walking to the bathroom with her legs wrapped around his waist. He kicked the door closed behind them, and put her on the laundry machine, standing between her legs.

Levy let her hands slide down from his neck, over his chest, down to the hem of his shirt, and pulled it up, placing her hands on his abbs. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, looking at the admiring look in her eyes, when she looked at his bare torso. As she moved her hands all over his chest, he slowly reached behind her back, pulling on the strings of her bikinitop. As they came loose, he slowly took it off, looking at her face. She looked up blushing. She was so beautifull. Her hands unzipped his pants, leaving Levy in her bikinibottom, and Gajeel in his swimshorts.

He cupped her left breast in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her hard nipple. God she felt great. Levy gasped at his touch, throwing her head back, enjoying every move of his hands. His left hand pulled her closer to him, and she felt his hard manlyhood press against her core. Her bikini bottom was getting wet, and not beacause of sea water this time.

Gajeel lifted her from the laundrey machine, putting her on her feet, and turned to the shower cabin, turning on the shower. He looked back at her over his shoulder, just in time to see her pull her bottoms off. Blushing slightly he stepped out of his swimshorts and stepped into the shower. Levy followed quickly, closing the shower cabin. She couldn't help but looking at his excited member. A sudden memory crossed her mind, and she quickly covered her hand , so she wouldn't giggle.

"What is it?"

Gajeel didn't sound offended, fortunately. Not that he had any reason to be. Levy let her hand drop again, and looked at Gajeel.

"Remember what I said about your car the first time you took me home?"

"Huh. Yeah you said it was huge, and I said..oh. Ghihihihi. Do you think you can handle it, little pixie?"

" Well, that's at least one part that hasn't got piercings, that makes a difference. So..."

Levy looked up at him, her head tilted slightly, a naughty look in her eyes, as she put her hands on his chest, pressing her breasts against him. She heard him take a deep breath.

"Try me."

Gajeel grinned and lifted her off her feet, adjusting the shower head to make sure the water still poured down on them as he pressed her against the wall. His hard member pressed against her sweet spot, and god, it just felt so soft against his tip. Gajeel looked Levy in the eyes.

"Ready?"

She nodded, wrapping her legs around him firmly while grabbing a hold on his shoulders. He slowly lowered her on himself, and heard a loud gasp as he filled her up. Her nails dug in his shoulders, and for a second he thought he was hurting her. But then she moaned with pleasure.

"God, you really are big."

Gajeel chuckled softly, but his face became very serious, when she lifted herself a bit, and lowered herself again. She started to bounce slowly, making him gasp this time. He softly played with one off her breasts, pleased to hear her moan as she kept moving. She bowed her head, nuzzling his neck with her nose. And when his hands grabbed and squeezed her butt firmly, she started licking the nape of his neck. As she came down from her bounce he pulled her even lower, pushing himself inside of her deeper.

She let out a squeal against his neck and bit him.

"OW! Geez, Levy, you're more badass than you look."

Levy looked at him smiling, and started moving faster. This time Gajeel matched her pace, pounding into her, looking at her face filled with extacy. She leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes.

"Oh, Gajeel...I'm..."

Gajeel knew exactly what she was about to say, He could feel her tighten on him and his member started throbbing too. He felt like he was going to explode. She was so goddamn delicious.

"Gajeel...faster."

"You say it, princess."

He picked up the pace, steadying his feet so they wouldn't fall. Her hands firmly gripped his shoulders, as she felt herself get close to her release. She felt him swell inside her, throbbing as he moved quicker and quicker. She heard him gasp loudly.

"Damn."

She felt him release his warmth inside of her, as she felt her muscles tense all at once, and then she just seemed to explode in a flood of warmth and sweetness.

"Gajeel!"

He pushed inside one more time, before dropping to his knees, catching her on his lap.

"Damn, shrimp."

"That was amazing."

"Right back at ya."

Gajeel got up slowly, putting her under the shower, to clean the sticky warmth off of her, and cleaned himself too. When they were both done, he gave her a towel, and he turned the shower off.

"Maybe it's better if you just stay here. You already approve of my bed anyway."

"I would love to."

Gajeel lifted her up bridal style and walked to the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed, with her on his lap.

"You know. I would like to try something."

Levy looked at him, curiously.

"What is it? "

"Sit on my lap, with your back against my chest."

Levy looked at him a bit surprised, but did as he asked. He lifted her up a bit, and slided his , once again, hard member, inside of her.

"AH! Gajeel!"

"You said you wanted to scream my name,right? Lets go for that."

He started bouncing a bit on he bed, that was so bouncy that he could use it to move in and out of her, while massaging her breasts. Levy moaned, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Mh..Gajeel. You drive me crazy."

"Hold on tight. I'm gonna give you one hell of a ride."

He put his hand on her waist, lifting her to match his bouncing on the bed. He pulled her down deep, burrying himself in her warmth. He slipped the tip of his tongue over her neck and then bit down.

"AH!"

She kept moaning and groaning as he bit her neck, while one of his hands slipped down between her legs. She gasped as he started rubbing her sensitive spot. Suddenly he flipped both of them over, making her face the headboard, wich she immediately grabbed for support. He kept his hand between her legs, and placed the other on her breast, squeezing it gently as he started pounding into her. He could feel her come close to her release, but he really wanted to make her lose her mind. He kept the pace till he felt her tighten around him. Then he quickly grabbed her hips, and pushed in as deep as he possibly could.

"GAJEEL!"

She screamed on the top of her lungs, tightening around his member, sending him over the edge as well.

"Fuck, Levy."

They both fell to the bed, panting and sweating. Levy rolled onto her back and looked at Gajeel, lying next to her.

"That shower didn't really help, huh."

He looked at her, and saw her teasing smile.

"Wanna take a shower again?"

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!**


	7. Wait

**CH : 7 : Waiting**

"Well, Levy, I supose it's time we teach you how to wait tables."

Uncle Makarove handed her a waitresses uniform with a smile. It had been a week since the beach, and pretty much the entire staff now knew Levy was related to Makarov and Laxus. Laxus was still trying to accept the fact that Gajeel and Levy were official, but he kept his mouth shut about it. Levy and Gajeel hadn't spent a night apart, and they both enjoyed waking up together. But seeing the uniform now, send Levy straight back to the first night after work. That ridiculous dream she had about Gajeel. Allright, sex wasn't really an emberassing topic between them, although it was awkward when Gajeel couldn't keep his hands to himself at work, but seeing the uniform almost made Levy wish her naughty dream could come true.

"You're blushing shrimp. Do you have a waitress fetish or something?"

Levy looked up at Gajeel, bright red.

"Oh, shush!"

Levy marched out of the kitchen to change into her uniform, and while she was in the ladiesroom, Gajeel silently walked up to the ladiesroom to wait for her just around the corner. When she came out of the ladiesroom, he startled her by suddenly grabbing her and turning her around so he could have a good look.

"It looks good on you, shorty."

Levy blushed in silence and averted her eyes. Gajeel sighed.

"What is it? Am I making you uncomfortable?

Levy jolted her head up to look at him.

"No,no. It's not you. It's this outfit."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Huh. Something wrong with it?"

Levy shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Well. No. But... It kinda looks...sexy."

Gajeel bursted out in laughter. He threw his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"That sounds just like you to worry about that. Don't worry. If any of the costumers gets handsy, I'll kick 'm out."

"I wasn't worried about the costumers."

Gajeel pushed her back a bit to look at her, while she looked away again, biting her lip. With his hands in his pockets, he leaned forward.

"Oh I get it. You think I will get handsy."

Levy's shocked face confirmed he was right, and Gajeel chuckled. Levy shot him a quick glance.

"I can't help it, I had a dream about it."

"Oh? Tell me."

Gajeel sounded really amused, and Levy sighed. Would she tell him? It was so emberassing. But at the same time, he would probably like the idea, and maybe, If she took the uniform home...

"Remember the first time you brought me home, and how I was uncomfortable the next day?"

Gajeel nodded.

"I was uncomfortable because...I had a dream about you."

A wide grin made it's way to Gajeel's face.

"I knew it. My abs were too good for you. I bet that dream was really naughty."

"Just a bit."

Gajeel hugged her again.

"Oh, come on Levy, don't tease me. What was it about?"

Levy's voice dropped to a whisper.

"About us, banging on the kitchen counter while I was in my waitress uniform."

Almost shocked, Gajeel let her go and took a step back. The way she stood there, blushing bright and averting her gaze was too adorable. And then that dream...Who would have thought she had dirty fantasies like that? Gajeel moved closer again, putting his hand on her lower back.

"Sounds like fun, shrimp."

Levy looked up at him in disbelieve, to see his amused smirk, and then yelped when he slipped his hand under her skirt, firmly squeezing her but.

"Gajeel! Stop it!"

"Aw, come on Levy, you know you want to."

"Not right now. We both have to work."

Gajeel chuckled, but let her go.

"Allright then. I can wait."

...

Lucy was in charge of teaching Levy the ropes. First she helped her fasten the pouch for change on her uniform. After that she explained her how to put an order on the digital notepad, and send it to the kitchen.

"You'll get a hang of dealing with the plates and trays. For know, it would be best if you handled the empty plates, to practice. If that goes well, you can try serving too."

Levy nodded in enthousiasm.

"I'll do my best!"

"Well then, here goes. The first costumers are arriving."

And so they started taking orders. The notepad was pretty easy to use, so Levy had no problem with that. She served some drinks when needed, and cleaned out the empty plates. To her surprise she found a tip on one of her tables, and took it straight to Lucy.

"Luce, what do I do with this? It was on the table, and they allready payed the bill."

"You can keep it. It's yours."

Lucy assured her with a smile, that she was really allowed to keep the tips, and Levy looked at the money in surprise. She got her first tip. She got a tip! When she brought some plates back into the kitchen, she almost danced towards the dishwashers. Jellal spotted her and directed Erza's attention to her.

"You look happy Levy. Is waiting tables going that well?"

Erza asked her with a slight smile, and Levy nodded.

"Oh yes! It's fun, and I just got my first tip."

Laxus cheered from the other side of the kitchen.

"You go girl!"

Levy smiled wide, and as she passed Gajeel, he softly spanked her ass.

"Well done, keep it up."

Blushing as red as a tomato, she went back to the restaurant. Mira and Cana, who were both behind the bar, noticed her happy mood.

"Doing great, sweetie!"

Cana almost yelled, and immediately got hushed by Mira. Levy could only smile. Happily she walked up to a table where a girl was sitting on her own. Her wavy blue hair flowed over her shoulders like waterfalls. She looked up when Levy got to her table.

"Goodafternoon, what can I get for you today?"

The girl stared up at her for a second, so intense Levy got confused a little. Then she relaxed and said:

"I want a glass of water with a piece of Gray."

"Huh."

Levy stared at her in obvioous confusion.

"Come again? "

The girl smiled a little shyly, and started fidgeting with her hair.

"Actually, I just want to see Gray."

"Oh."

Levy looked at the girl, who was totally smithen with Gray. Not really sure what to do, she tapped her notepad and instead of an order, she sent a message to the kitchen for Gray.

"I'll go get your water, I'll be right back."

She walked to the bar, getting some water and was just on her way back, when Gray entered the restaurant, a bit confused, and ofcourse, shirtless. The blue haired girl at the table almost fainted with excitement. Gray just wanted to ask Levy why she needed him to come, as the girl suddenly shouted his name.

"Gray- sama! Juvia is here to ask you something."

"Oh god."

Gray looked at Levy for help, but seeing her guilty face, he quickly figured out why she called for him.

"You needed me to come for her, didn't you?"

"She said she wanted to see you. Is she your girlfriend?"

Gray sighed.

"Not really. I bumped into her once, and now she won't leave me alone."

Levy shrugged, as she handed him the glass of water.

"This is hers. I supose you take it to her, and ask her out."

Gray looked at her in disbelief.

"She's clingy. Why would I want to ask her out?"

"If you're smart you tell her you'll go on one date with her, if she promisses to leave you alone after that. Win win."

Gray stared at her, and then at the girl. Levy was not sure if she was the Juvia she'd been talking about, but Gray was obviously considering her plan. Finally, with a grunt, he gave in.

"Fine. She better leave me alone after that."

He walked to the table, and put the glass of water in front of a really emberassed Juvia.

"Fine. One date. After that you'll leave me alone, deal?"

"Juvia is already happy Gray- sama decided to go on a date with Juvia."

"Then that's settled. I gotta go back to work now."

He walked back into the kitchen, but as he passed her, Levy could clearly see a faint blush on his cheeks. His tough act was pretty easy to see trough. Looking at the girl, it was obvious that she was very happy.

...

The day went by pretty fast, as it got really busy at a certain moment, and Levy, Lucy,Natsu and a girl named Kinana kept taking orders, and running around the restaurant trying to keep up. Levy got several more tips, as did Lucy, but Natsu explained that was probably because of her huge breasts and the clevage she was showing. Wich ofcourse resulted in him getting a tray thrown at his head by Lucy.

Eventually it calmed down, and they started cleaning. Some of the kitchen staff already left, and Lucy and Natsu were permitted to go home too. Kinana and Levy quickly finished up in the restaurant, and then went to the kitchen to see if there was any help needed. Gajeel shook his head.

"No, I'm almost done. Go change girls. Kinana, you can go home when you're done. I'll take Levy home."

"Ofcourse. Thanks Chef."

Kinana left to change, and Levy was about to follow her, when Gajeel called her back.

"Hold up, shrimp. Come here."

Levy walked over to his counter, where he ws cleaning the last part of his utensils.

"How did it go? Could you keep up a bit?"

"Yeah it was ok. Around diner got a bit chaotic, but I think I did fine. I got a few tips to prove it."

Levy smiled at him, and Gajeel chuckled.

"Have you counted yet?"

"Uh. No. Should I?"

Gajeel nodded, drying off a knife.

"It's the best way to tell how satisfied they were with your service."

"Oh, I see. "

Levy started emptying her pouch, and put all of it on the counter. Just when she started counting, Kinana entered the kitchen. She looked over Levy's shoulder.

"Wow, well done Levy."

"Thanks."

Levy beamed at her, and Kinana left, after telling them goodnight. Levy started counting out loud as Gajeel started putting away his utensils, and took of his apron. He came standing right next to levy, watching her count. She finished and gasped.

"So? How much shorty?"

Levy looked up at him.

" Threehundred fourty two dollars."

Gajeel smiled.

"That's a fair amount. It won't take long before you get as much as Lucy and Kinana do."

"They get even more?!"

Levy was completely surprised. She never heard of this much tips being given in one night.

"It's a good restaurant. The people who come here, usually have plenty of money to give. Especially for a hot little waitress such as yourself."

Levy blushed, and only then noticed, they were alone.

"It's just the two of us?"

Gajeel chuckled and put his hand on her lower back.

"I told you I could wait."

...

I was so much better than her dream. Gajeel gently pressed her against his body, pulling up her skirt to rub her behind.

"Uh..Gajeel. We...We can't do this here."

Softly and hesitant, Levy gave voice to her conscience. Gajeel silenced her protest with his lips. Quietly he lifted her up and let her behind rest on the counter. He took a step back to take off his jacket, looking at her intensely, smiling at her soft gasp. He reached out to her, and started undoing her apron. And then he unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a beautifull blue bra.

"I must compliment you on your underwear. You never dissapoint me ."

"O, be quiet and touch me already."

Chuckling about her impatience, Gajeel cupped her left breast and softly started to massage it trough her bra. His other hand unzipped his pants quickly, releasing his excited manhood. Levy's cheeks flushed red at the sight of it. She couldn't believe he went to such lengths to make her dirty dream come true. He dropped both of his hands to her legs, sliding them under her skirt. When his index finger slipped into her panties, Levy gasped in excitement. She gently caressed his abs, digging her nails into his skin when he let his finger slide into her, rubbing her sweet spot.

"Ah...Gajeel."

"Mhm."

Gajeel pulled his finger out, and pulled her panties to the side a bit, to impatient to take them off. His other hand directed his member to her entrance, quickly sliding inside. Levy moaned loudly as he filled her up. Gajeel reached under her legs and pulled them up higher, her knees almost behind his shoulders, as he started moving in and out of her. Levy wrapped her arms around his neck as she was holding on to him tightly. Gajeel moved faster and faster. They couldn't stay here to long, so it was going to be a quicky, but he wanted to make her dream happen, especially because that waitress outfit totally turned him on. He moved faster and faster, and felt a familiar pressure building up, when he heard Levy moan his name, telling him she was close too. He lifted her off the counter a bit so he could make her bounce on his member, as he thrusted into her.

"Oh, god, Gajeel..."

Encouraged by her moaning he pushed in deeper and faster, and then, blissfully, the both reached their high. He put her back on the counter again, leaning into it as they were both panting.

"Well little waitress. Was that worth the wait?"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading again. Please leave a review**


	8. Unexpected

**Ch: 8 Unexpected**

A whole month had passed since Levy had started working at Uncle Makarov's restaurant. She could officially call herself an employee now. But while the day should have been a bit festive, also because it was their free monday, Levy wasn't feeling festive at all. On the contrary. She was feeling miserable. It was already 10 AM , and usually she would've been up already. But today she just couldn't get herself to get out of bed. Gajeel was already up, making a ruckus in the kitchen, as she heard him trip over Lilly. Why couldn't he just be quiet?

Gajeel basically lived with her since a week or so. He still had his own appartment, but he didn't really spend much time there. Levy's appartment was bigger, and even though the words hadn't officially been said, he kept taking more and more of his stuff with him. The only thing that was still the same was the decorations and furnishing. He didn't want to touch that. His clothes and stuff were here, he didn't want to change her house too.

"Levy? Are you still in bed?"

No response came from the bedroom, and Gajeel didn't like it. Levy was acting weird. They didn't have any plans untill tonight, but Levy never stayed in bed this long. So Gajeel went to check on her.

"Come on shrimp. You're being lazy."

He teasingly nudged her shoulder a bit, but Levy hid under de covers,mumbling.

"Leave me alone, Gajeel. I'm tired."

Gajeel frowned. They had only been together a little less than a month, but he had never seen her moody, or so tired she would try to make him leave. Maybe she was having her woman thing? Gajeel sighed. If that was the case, he might be in for a surprise. Some of the girls he knew were downright Godzilla's that time a month. But he also knew they could usually be comforted with treats. And Levy liked pancakes for breakfast.

"You want me to make pancakes for you?"

A soft moan came from under the covers.

"No, please. I feel sick. I don't want to eat."

Gajeel pulled the covers aside and looked at her. She did look tired, but not really sick. He felt her forehead. She felt just as warm as always, so she couldn't be having a fever.

"You seem fine. Did you eat something wrong last night?"

"I don't know. "

Gajeel hesitated for a second. He wasn't sure how she would react if he asked her about lady stuff. But he didn't know what else it could be.

"Eh..What about your..Ehr...Lady business?"

"My what?"

"You know...Your...Monthly thing."

"Oh you mean my period?"

Gajeel blushed. Damn, she was forward about these things. He quietly nodded, not sure what to expect. Levy slowly sat up, still obviously sleepy.

"Actually, I'm not sure. I never feel like this on my period. And with all the busy work at the restaurant, I kinda lost track of my cyclus."

She looked around the room, untill she saw her agenda on the nightstand. She picked it up, going trough the pages, mumbling to herself.

"Lets see. My last period was...Here. So I should be getting my period...huh?"

Levy stared at the page in front of her with a confused frown. She flipped back some pages, and counted the weeks again. In the meantime, Gajeel, and by now also Lilly, sat on the bed, watching her. Ofcourse, Lilly only wanted cuddles, while Gajeel was looking at her anxiously. Why was she so confused?

" I'm two weeks late."

...

Shit.

Shit.

SHIT!

This couldn't be happening. This could not be happening to her. She's always been a good girl. Carefull with boys, never did drugs, took it easy on the booze, and thank god, she never smoked either. She could not be two weeks late. She was never late! Levy looked up at Gajeel as she told him.

"I'm two weeks late."

She saw the blood leaving his face as he became completely pale. He looked at her in shocked disbelief. What if she was pregnant? Maybe he didn't want kids. Levy absolutely did, but she preferred it if that was planned. What if she was pregnant now? Would he stay with her? Or would he want her to break off the pregnancy?

"Damnit!"

Levy jumped out of bed, suddenly wide awake.

"I have never been late. Ever!"

She started pacing up and down the bedroom as Gajeel slowly came back to his senses. He followed her pacing with his eyes, calm as he could possibly be.

"Shorty..."

"Don't shorty me! I can not...Oh God.."

Levy had swirled around at his usual nickname, but the sudden movement made her stomach turn upside down. Gajeel watched her face turning green, and then she ran for the bathroom. Before Gajeel could even move an inch, he already heard her throwing up last nights diner.

"Levy?"

He quickly followed her, seeing her bent over the toilet, shivering. He softly rubbed her back.

"You ok?"

Levy shook her head, and convulsed again. Gajeel didn't know what to do. If she was pregnant, and it seemed like it a lot, what did she need right now? What could he do to help? Did she even want help? What if she didn't want it? Did he want it? He never thought about that. It never occured to him that he might knock a girl up. He had always been carefull. But now that he thought about it, he realised he forgot to use protection a little too often since he was with Levy.

"I'm sorry ,Levy, this is my fault."

Levy looked up at him, pale, tired and sweating.

"Don't be an idiot. It takes two for that. Besides, I might just be late. Or sick. Anything might be the case. We don't know untill I do a pregnancy test."

Gajeel nodded. He suddenly had an idea.

"What if I call Mira? She usually knows what to do. Maybe she can make you feel better. And I can go get a test."

Gajeel blushed at the idea, but there was no way he would let Levy get one in this condition, and they really needed to know. To his relief Levy nodded, and the next second he dialed Mira's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Mira. I need your help. I mean. Levy does."

 _"Gajeel? What's the matter?"_

"She's been throwing up, and she is extremely tired. Also...She's late."

It was quiet on the other end of the phone for a minute. Then Mira sighed.

 _"For God's sake, please tell me you've been using protection?"_

"I might have forgotten a few times."

 _"Damnit, Gajeel! How could you be so careless? Oh, I swear, Laxus will kill you, if I won't do it first!"_

"Could you wait with killing me till Levy did a test? I need to go get one, but I don't want to leave her alone. That's why I called you."

Another silence. Then Gajeel heard her have a short conversation with Laxus, who obviously wasn't pleased. Laxus and Mira had been living together for a few months, but apparently he managed not to forget stuff like condoms, when he was all excited. There was some noise on the receiving end, and without warning Laxus's voice blasted trough the phone.

 _"You ASSHOLE! How dare you do that to her? I accepted the whole situation, and this happens. I knew you weren't good enough for Levy , and..."_

Another noise on the background, and then a sudden yelp from Laxus.

 _"Mira again. Sorry about that. He is pissed. We're on our way. You stay with her, I'll pick up a pregnancy test for her."_

Mira hung up as soon as she finished talking. Well great, now an angry Laxus, and a not too pleased Mira, were on their way to Levy's appartment, and he couldn't run for it. He had to stay with Levy. He didn't want to leave her alone either, but the prospect of facing an angry Laxus didn't look too good to him.

Gajeel quietly walked back to the bathroom, where Levy was busy washing out her clothes.

"Levy, let me do that."

"I'm fine now. What did Mira say?"

"On her way."

Levy nodded, put the dirty clothes in the laundry machine, and started brushing her teeth. Gajeel watched her in silence. They really needed to have a serious conversation. He sucked at that, but for her, he had to try.

"Levy..."

Gajeel scratched the back of his head.

"You know. If you do turn out to be pregnant..."

Levy spit the toothpaste out and flushed her mouth with water as she looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"If you are pregnant, I think I should move in here permanently. I want to take care of you and the baby. If you want to keep it, that is."

Levy spit out the water, and looked at him again, a slight frown on her face.

"Do you?"

Her question surprised him. He just said he wanted to take care of both of them. How could she think he didn't want it?

"Yes, ofcourse. I mean... I never really thought about it, but if it's with you, I don't mind becoming a father."

Levy looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Really?"

Gajeel nodded, still surprised, although Levy really sounded happy now. But he didn't get much time to wonder about her sudden moodswing, because Levy flung herself at him, her arms around his neck, sobbing.

"Levy?"

"I'm so happy! I was afraid you wouldn't want it, or you would tell me to break off the pregnancy. I always wanted kids, and even though this is unexpected, If i'm really pregnant, I'm really happy it's with you."

She looked at him with so much joy and love in her eyes, Gajeel couldn't help but kiss her. When he pulled away, he looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"I would never ask you to break it off."

...

The doorball rang, and Gajeel sprinted to the intercom to let Mira and Laxus in. Levy was just getting comfortable on the couch, and there was a vegetable soup brewing in the kitchen for her to eat. Luckily, she wasn't feeling too nauseous anymore. As Lilly was just getting settled on her lap, Mira entered the appartment, followed by a very grumpy Laxus, who shot a foul glare at Gajeel. Without hesitation, Mira took the spot directly next to Levy.

"How do you feel?"

Levy smiled.

"A bit better. I'm not nauseous anymore, but I still feel a bit wobbly. And excited."

Levy shot a quick glance at Laxus, who seemed to relax a little when he saw she wasn't as upset as he expected her to be. Mira picked up her purse from where she dropped it, and took out the test. It was a very good one, the kind that also tells how long into the pregnancy she might be.

"Do you want to take it now? You both seem like you are really excited to find out."

Levy nodded frantically, and put Lilly down on the ground, who started to protest loudly. Ignoring his protests, Levy went to the bathroom again, followed by Gajeel who leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door. Inside it stayed quiet for a bit, and then Levy came outside with the test in her hand.

"Well?"

Gajeel stood up straight with an anxious look, and Levy happily giggled at his impatience.

"It takes a few minutes before we can see."

She sat down on the bed, Gajeel getting on the bed right next to her, as the both looked at the test in Levy's hand.

 **A/N: Hahaha, you didn't think I was going to tell you the results now did you?**

 **Anyway. sorry for taking so long, I was really busy, and I have more things going on. Not just two fanfics, but also a fanpage on FB, and family that needs my attention.**

 **Please leave a review, i'm really curious what you guys think of this chapter**


	9. Sweet surprises

**A/N: I am so sorry I made you guys wait for this so long! I really didn't intend that to happen, but I haven't been feeling well lately, and lots of things happened, so the story just wouldn't have come out right, and I was a bit in doubt as what to do. Forgive me for taking so long, and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as much as allways.**

 **CH: 9 Sweet Surprises**

Mira and Laxus silently sat on the couch, waiting for Gajeel and Levy to come back. Or at least hear something from the bedroom that would tell them if Levy was indeed pregnant or not. But no sound whatsoever so far. Laxus nervously started tapping his foot untill Mira, a bit annoyed herself, put her hand on his knee, looking at him.

"Laxus. No matter what the outcome may be, you will behave."

"Ugh. What's that suposed to mean?"

"If she is pregnant, you'll congratulate her. She obviously wants to be. But if she's not..."

Mira shot Laxus a warning glare.

"Don't you dare smile even the slightest bit, or I swear to Mavis, I'll be a total demon to deal with."

Laxus grinned sheepisly and shrugged.

"Don't. I won't smile. I just wish that stupid metalbrain had been more carefull."

A door openened, and Gajeel walked in.

"Don't worry. I will be from now on. There's nothing to fuss about anyway."

Looking tired, Gajeel started rubbing his eyes with his right hand. He let out a big sigh, but didn't say another word. Laxus opened his mouth to say something, but Mira gestured him to stay silent. The tension was sensible. She got up, walked over to Gajeel and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Levy?"

"In the bedroom."

Mira nodded, and walked to the bedroom to find Levy silently sobbing on the edge of the bed. Without saying anything she sat next to her. Levy was still holding the pregnancy test in her right hand, resting on her leg. Gently Mira put an hand on her back, rubbing it up and down, soothing her.

"Negative?"

Levy silently nodded, and after a short loud moan, she threw the test on the floor, and herself in Mira's arms, crying like the world ended.

"I-I was so sure I wuh-was pregnant. I was so sh-sure. Uh-I already i-imagined huh-how we would t-turn the study into a buh-baby's room."

Talking in between sobs, Levy was barely comprehensible, but Mira got the idea. Even though she never told anyone, she and Laxus had been trying to get pregnant for a while. She already cried over a few negative tests, so she knew the feeling. Although the last test had been possitive, Mira was pretty sure this was not the time to share happy baby news with her sobbing little friend.

"Levy, I think you should try and go out, get your mind off things. Laxus and I wanted to call for an employee meeting, since in a few weeks it's Makarov's birthday, and although I'm not even sure how old he is, we did plan on having a surprise party. You should be a part of that, since he is your uncle. Besides, there's a town event coming up, and basically all shops are having free samples and such. We really need to start on a bussiness plan, samples that won't get us bankrupt, and if we'll have an open kitchen."

Levy sobbed a little and looked up at her, surprised.

"Open Kitchen?"

" It means we'll have tables outside with small, simple dishes that passer-by's can buy as a quick diner or snack, without actually coming into the restaurant. Even though the restaurant is open that week, most profit will come from shopping folks."

Both girls turned to the door at the sound of Laxus's voice. He stood in the doorway a bit awkwardly, like he didn't know whether to come in or not. After a few seconds, he decided to come in anyway, and crouched in front of Levy.

"Gajeel told me about the test. I...I'm sorry Levy. I didn't realise you wanted this so bad. But...If you really want this, and I'm pretty sure about the metalbrain, then...you can try seriously now. And then it will be expected, and planned and all, you know."

Laxus nervously scratched his one day old beard.

"It's...We know how you feel. Mira and I have been trying too. But in a way, this is kind of a good thing. Now both of you are sure that you both want this, together. You probably wouldn't have talked about this otherwise, right?"

Levy nodded as the tears dried on her face, and Mira made a surprised, but relieved face at Laxus. Who knew he could be this good with words? Although ofcourse, Laxus being Laxus, he had to ruin it. By being completely tactless, as usual.

"You'll get pregnant in no time. Mira did."

"Laxus! This is not the time to be telling her that!"

Levy shook her head.

"No, no Mira. It's ok."

"Are you really pregnant?"

Gajeel was in the doorway this time, his arms crossed, his 'piercebrows' raised. Mira looked at Levy apologetically, as Laxus nodded at Gajeel, who suddenly burst out laughing.

"HA! And here I was, being all nervous about you being angry, because I thought you never messed up. Guess Mira gets you arroused enough to forget the rubbers, doesn't she?"

"Gajeel!"

Both girls yelped at him in irritated surprise, one a bit more ashamed than he other. Laxus just got up, and punched Gajeel straight on the nose, sending him flying into the hall, and causing the ladies to gasp in shock. Mira got up quickly.

"For the love of..."

Laxus stood over Gajeel, grinning like an idiot.

"I didn't mess up, metalface. I intended to knock her up. At least I succeeded."

"Laxus! That is cruel to Levy."

"HA! You might have succeeded in knocking her up, but for what I've heard , it took you some time. Can't aim properly, lightbulb?"

"Gajeel!"

And so the morning was spent, Gajeel and Laxus playfully insulting eachother, Levy and Mira trying to make them stop, to no avail.

...

...

...

"No, no. A cake isn't practical for open kitchen. Small pies and pastries might do, but not a cake."

Lisanna loudly objected to Erza's idea, as the entire staff was gathered at the restaurant, trying to come up with good ideas. Ofcourse Erza had to protest, since there was no way you could have an all-day-open -kitchen, without some good cake. Spongecake to be exact. Or strawberry-cheesecake.

"But without cake.."

"What about petit-fours?"

Levy gently suggested the idea.

"We could make all kinds of petit-fours. Give 'm a bit of a personal twist. Erza could make some she thinks would be nice, and the Strausses could get as creative as they want to be. And because they're small, you could make hundreds of them at once."

The people gathered in the dining room looked at her, and then started to applaud the idea, enthousiastic, and coming up with all kind of ideas for petit-fours.

"Juvia could make little waterdrop cakes."

A timid voice came from the back of the dining room, where Juvia was seated, almost unnoticed. Gray grunted sofly.

"Juvia...I said it was okay if you came along, as long as you stayed quiet."

Juvia mumbled an apology, looking down in emberassment.

"No, it's ok."

Makarov got up, and walked over to Juvia.

"Come dear, join us at the table. I'd like to hear more about those waterdrop cakes. I've heard they're very hard to make."

Blushing, Juvia took a seat next to Gray, as she nodded at Makarov's words.

"Yes, but Juvia has practiced a lot. I can do it."

"I supose we would have to let you make samples for us then. If they're that good, we will gladly serve them. But I think it would be fair to hire you then."

Makarov smiled at Juvia's enlightened face.

"Really? Juvia would be so happy to work with Gray-sama. And I really want to make new friends!"

Gray softly sighed as he put his face in his hand.

"They have to taste it first, Juvia. If they're good you'll get hired."

"Oh, but they will be good Gray-sama. Juvia promises."

Gray looked up at the rest of the employees, who were either looking at him completely baffled, or utterly surprised. Gajeel chuckled.

"Gray- 'Sama'? Guess you got her addicted man. You tried so hard to screw with her, you actually did a good job for once."

Gray only slightly blushed at the inuendo, but Juvia's face became so red, it looked off right next to her blue hair, wich ofcourse made the entire staff chuckle.

"Shut up, metalface. I did no such thing to Juvia."

Realising too late what he just said, Gray loudly facepalmed himself as the males started calling him names teasingly.

"Chickened out, Gray?"

"He's been working with ice too much. His manhood froze off."

"Or he can't find it."

"Shut up, flamebrain! I can't help you make Lucy unable to walk all the time."

A loud laughter silenced Gray's angry attempt to shut Natsu up.

"That's hardly an insult. Lucy's face is already on fire, just by thinking about it!"

With a smile Makarov put his hands on the table.

"Silence, youngsters. Food and intercourse don't go well together for my appetite."

"Guess you never tried chocolate or whipped cream on Laxus's granny."

Makarov shot an angry glare at a mildly tipsy Cana.

"Carefull, young lady. I'll have your dad scold you when he comes back from his holiday."

Cana shrugged, and the meeting about the food continued. Mouthwatering ideas came up, and after a few hours and an appropriate lunchbreak, they had quite the menu set for the big town event, wich was an anual Cherryblossom fest, that was celebrated troughout the entire country.

...

...

...

"Guys, are you coming to the movies too?"

Mira adressed Gajeel and Levy,knowing Levy might need some possitive distraction. But Levy shook her head.

"No, after you left this morning, Gajeel and I called the doctor. Even though I'm not throwing up anymore, I still feel off. Luckily the doctor could see me this afternoon, so we gotta go now. I want to know what's wrong with me, or if it's just temporary."

"I see. Let me know if he finds sometthing, ok?"

Mira kissed Levy on the cheek, and they took off. Once in the car, Levy looked at Gajeel.

"I really hope it's nothing, but I never was late. Something in my body is off."

"It will be ok. But after this morning, I've been thinking."

Gajeel stayed silent for so long, Levy raised her eyebrows, staring at him from the side, as she could just see him get uncomfortable under her intensive stare.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well.."

Gajeel shot her a quick, emberased glance.

"Maybe it's time I got rid of my appartment."

He hesitated shorlty, before he suddenly continued, basically blabbering.

"I mean, I spent most of my time at your place, all my clothes are there, Lilly is there because of me, and If you really want to get pregnant, I think we should get married. If you want to that is, I don't want to force you, or make you feel like i'm clingy or coming on too strong, and maybe this is too fast, but I..."

"Gajeel! Stop! Stop talking and stop the car!"

Nervously Gajeel pulled over on the side of the road and watched her get out of the car, walking a few feet away from the road.

"Shit."

Gajeel shut down the engine and got out, walking around the car to follow Levy.

"Levy...I'm sorry. I didn't...I..."

Levy raised her hand to silence him, obviously shaking.

"Levy?"

"You'd marry me?"

Her voice sounded loaded with emotion, although Gajeel couldn't figure out if it were sad or happy tears making her sound like that. Slowly he took a few steps towards her, got in front of her and raised her chin with his indexfinger to make her look at him. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she just looked at him nervously,not sad or angry or happy.

"You little idiot. Ofcourse I would marry you. I love you, shorty."

"Gajeel!"

Levy jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, laughing and sobbing at the same time as she left little pecks in his neck.

"I love you too."

Lifting her up in his arms, Gajeel started walking back to the car. He kissed her softly before he put her in the passengers seat.

"Good. As soon as we get back from the doctor, I'm going to buy you a ring and propose to you properly. You're not going to say no anyway."

"You thought I would?"

Gajeel grinned foolishly.

"Well, I'm not really much of a romantic guy, and we've only been dating a little over a month. I didn't want to marry you just because you might be pregnant, and honestly, I thought it would be too soon. But you know shorty? I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I'm absolutely sure about this, and even though I feel a bit freaked out, it's very calming to be so sure about this."

"Well, aren't you becoming quite the talkative guy. I've never heard you talk so much as you have lately. But it makes me happy to hear you say all that."

Smiling, Gajeel got back into the car, starting the engine.

"Good, but lets get to the doctor first ok?"

...

...

...

The phone rang. And again. And a third time. Mira hastily picked up, expecting news from Levy.

"This is Mira."

" _Hey! It's me. You will not believe what I have to say!"_

"Geez Levy, you sure sound excited. Tell me!"

Laxus curiously came standing next to her in an attempt to hear Levy's part of the conversation. Mira quietly put the phone on speaker, so he could hear.

"You're on speaker, Lev. Laxus is anxious to hear what you have to say."

 _"Fine, fine! I don't have the restrain to tell it twice in a calm way, anyway. Gajeel proposed to me!"_

There was a shy chuckle on the background as Laxus and Mira glanced at eachother in surprise.

 _"We want to go out to diner tonight, just the two of us, so you'll have to see the ring later, but I'm so happy!"_

"Congratz sweetie! I'm so happy for you! But what about the doctor? Did he say anything?"

 _"Yes! That's the best part. The pregnancy test had a false negative! I AM pregnant!"_

 _..._

 **A/N: I thought it best not to tease you too much. After making you wait this long, You needed some sweet treats and a nice surprise. Hope this is good enough to make you forgive my absence. (did you notice the slight Gruvia thing going on here? I just love to make subtle assumptions like that. And obviously my brain was a bit in the gutter. I like dirty jokes, Gheehee)**

 **Please leave a review. I'll be honest, I kinda need some positive feedback(although criticism is allways welcome too, as long as you're not rude)**


	10. Pink and Blue

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your sweet encouraging reviews! AS promised, I tried not to make you wait to long this time. Enjoy!**

 **CH:10 Blue and Pink**

Mira's phone was almost sent flying, when Laxus suddenly grabbed her and swung her around, cheering.

 _"Mira? Hello?"_

Levy's voice sounded a bit worried, and Laxus quickly took the phone from Mira.

"I can't believe it! Our kids are going to be only weeks apart, and they're related, and they'll be best friends forever! Woohoo!"

Mira quickly took her phone back from him.

"Sorry about that Levy. Laxus is obviously fangirling here. Guess he's no longer angry at Gajeel."

 _"Why was he angry at Gajeel in the first place?"_

"For forgetting protection."

 _"That's crazy! I don't know how you guys do it, but sex is kind of a thing you do together. We BOTH forgot in the heat of the moment."_

A soft snicker sounded in the background.

 _"It was sure hot."_

 _"Shut up Gajeel. Anyway Mira, we just need to go shopping for babystuff together. Gajeel is going to town to get rid of his appartment tomorrow, and move his stuff. We decided to turn the study into a baby's room, and he really wants to get started on that too, so we might get some paint and wallpaper while we're in town anyway."_

Mira shot a glance at Laxus, who was trying hard to stay calm,nodding at the idea.

"Yeah sure Levy! Laxus and I need to get started on the baby's room as well."

 _"Great. See you tomorrow then. Is 10 Am at the bakery okay?"_

"Yeah fine! See you tomorrow."

Mira put her phone down on the table and walked over to Laxus, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I bet you were right. Our kids will be the best of friends."

"Ofcourse I'm right. Knowing Levy, It'll be the cutest kid ever. And ofcourse ours will be badass. They'll compliment eachother."

"You know what also compliments eachother?"

Mira looked up at Laxus with a sedductive smile.

"Hm?"

"Our two bodies."

Laxus eyes popped open surprised, but he quickly smiled.

"Someone's in a dangerous mood."

"And you better catch on quickly."

"As you wish, milady."

Laxus lifted her up bridal style, and carried her to the bedroom.

...

...

...

"I can't believe Gajeel said that. Like I would do such a thing. We've been on two dates, and he already thinks I'm fucking you senseless."

Juvia hooked her arm in Gray's, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"It's ok Gray-sama. Juvia doesn't mind. Gajeel can say whatever he wants. I'm angry at Natsu for saying you would chicken out, and you probably couldn't find 'it'. I'm sure Gray-sama knows how to please a girl."

Gray slightly blushed as he looked away from her.

"You really say weird things sometimes. Where are we going anyway?"

The two of them were walking down the street for a while now, but Gray wasn't really paying attention to the direction they were going. Juvia looked around.

"I think this is close to Lucy's appartment."

She looked up at one of the houses, and pointed to a window, where the lights were on.

"There. That's Lucy's appartment."

Gray looked up and shrugged.

"Lets not bother her now. I bet that pinkhaired idiot is there, and whatever they're doing, I'm sure they won't like it if we interrupt them."

"Would you?"

"What?"

"Would Gray-sama like to be interrupted while you are making love to your woman?"

"For god's sake, Juvia. What's all this sex talk about? Is it a full moon or something?"

"No. Juvia just never has been with a man before. I'm curious. And If Gray-sama would want me, I would gladly give myself to you."

Gray's emberassed blush became bright pink in the fading light of sunset, wich looked off next to her hair. He looked at her, seeing she was blushing too. The light off the last sunrays gave her hair such a nice glow. The way her hair waved like water, that shade of blue...  
Even though she was obviously a bit weird, she was cute. And very beautifull. Gray scratched the back of his head in a moment of confusion.

"Are you sure about that?"

"About what?"

"Giving yourself to me?"

Juvia stopped and turned towards him, a piercing look in her eyes. Her blush made her eyes glow even more, and she gave him a shy smile.

"Yes, Gray-sama. Even though we just had two dates, Juvia is very certain I want to be with you."

"Damn."

"Gray-sama?"

Gray looked over her head, to an alley that was almost invisible from the street. He could take her there...no, that was a bad place for the first time. Both of their first times.

"You were wrong. I have absolutely no clue how to please a girl."

"Oh."

Juvia looked down, obviously in thought. When she looked back up she was clearly emberassed, and she started playing with her hair. Gray raised an eyebrow looking at her behaviour. Now what?

"If Gray-sama wants to. My appartment is around the corner. I would be happy if you would come with me."

Gray's eyes popped open in shock. She was asking him to come home with her? Even though he just admitted he had no idea what to do, she still wanted to do this?

"Now?"

"Yes."

Gray swallowed audibly, and nodded.

"O-Ok."

Smiling happily, Juvia took his hand and pulled him with her, litteraly around the corner, to an appartment building, opened the door, and continued pulling him up the stairs.

"Woah, Juvia, easy. We're not in a rush, we got time."

"Yes, and we're going to need that, since it's our first time."

"Don't say that on the stairs! Your neighbors might hear."

Juvia giggled stopping in front of another door, unlocking it, and going in. As soon as Gray stepped inside, Juvia pushed the door shut, pushing Gray's back against it.

"Wha- Juvia?"

Juvia silenced him with a ferm kiss on the lips. Gray's eyes opened wide, looking at her face so close to his, but, as she continued to kiss him, he slowly closed them. Her hands were already on his torso, and Gray couldn't even remember when his shirt came off. Was he even wearing one when they were walking outside? Who cares. Her hands felt so warm and soft on his skin. His hands slided down along her sides, gently grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. A soft moan escaped her, but she did not break the kiss. Sliding his hands a bit back up again, he slipped his hands under her shirt. She was that soft everywhere! Who knew a woman would be this soft? Gently pushing her back a little, he quickly pulled her shirt over her head. And gasped.

"Damn, you're beautifull."

Slowly Juvia reached behind her back, undoing her bra and dropping it to the floor. Gray's face became bright red as he looked at her. He had seen boobs before. On pictures. But this was the real thing! And they were perfect!  
He quickly grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up, and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to the couch carrying her, and dropped her on it without any elegance. She looked up at him in shock and surprise, but smiled in anticipation as he got down on his knees between her legs.

"J-Juvia? Is-Is it ok if I touch them?"

"Y-Yes."

Gently gray put his left hand on her right breast and softly squeezed it, casing her to moan.

"Gray-sama!"

Looking up at her face to see her reaction, he rubbed his thumb over her hard nipple. He chuckled when she moaned again, biting her lip in the process. He wondered..  
His right hand was on her knee, but know he slowly moved it upwards under her skirt untill he felt the edge of her panties. Bringing down his left hand too, he bent over, gently nibbling on one of her nipples, as he slowly pulled her panties down. Juvia moaned more audible this time, as her hand grabbed his hair. He could just feel himself throbbing. He couldn't believe this was really going to happen now.  
Still sucking on her nipple he pulled her panties all the way down, tossing them aside before loosening his own pants. His manhood all but jumped out, and when he sat up straight to look at Juvia, she quickly looked down.

"Oh, my."

"Juvia...Are you really sure? Because I'm not sure if I can stop once I start this."

"Yes Gray-sama. I'm sure."

"Allright. Ready?"

"Yes."

He put his hands behind her ass, pulling her close to him, while he was still on his knees. He pulled the skirt out of his way, and gently opened her legs wider before him. Positioning himself against her entrance, he took a ferm hold on her butt, keeping her in place as he pushed his head in. Juvia softly whimpered and he looked up at her face.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No. Not at all. Juvia wants more."

And having said that, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him all the way in as she loudly moaned. And she wasn't the only one. Gray couldn't help but letting out a soft groan as his vision became blurry for a second and his mind got fuzzy.

"Damnit Juvia, you're making me see stars."

"I'm sorry!"

"Kidding? It feels great."

And he slowly started to move, pulling her closer, kissing her neck, her breasts and her lips. His thrusts soon quickened up the pace, and he could feel himself get close already. Not yet, not yet. Juvia has to be close too. Trying to hold himself back on pure willpower, he kept moving in and out of Juvia, untill she started panting.

"G-Gray-sama! I think...MHhh!"

Gray quickly layed her down on the couch, getting on top of her and sliding himself inside of her. Thrusting hard and fast he saw her climax coming on her face. And felt his own a lot lower. Her hands wrapped around his body, holding on like she was holding on to life. When his climax came, he inhaled sharply, releasing himself inside of her. Continuing his movements, listening to her shallow breathing, he kept going. Her nails dug into his back, and he knew she had to be close.

"Gray-Sama!"

With a loud scream she came underneath him, digging her nails deep into his skin. The two of them dropped to the floor as he tried to roll off of her, knocking over the coffeetable in the process.

"Damn."

"Gray sama. That was amazing. You DO know how to please a woman."

Gray chuckled softly.

"Thanks. You are pretty delicious yourself."

...

...

...

...

The next morning, Levy, Gajeel, Mira and Laxus went shopping for babystuff, but ofcourse, the parents to be couldn't exactly agree on the color of the wallpaper for the baby's room. Levy wanted something green or yellow, so it would be fine no mather what the gender would turn out to be, but Gajeel picked an awfull shade that indeed had some resemblance to partially digested food.

"NO, not that one! That is completely the wrong color. It looks like barf. Mira! Please tell Gajeel that color is awfull."

"Gajeel, that's hideous."

"Thank you Mira."

Laxus chuckled.

"Don't bother Gajeel. When it comes to baby's or redecorating the house, you'd better let the women decide."

"I still don't see why we can't just use blue AND pink. As long as it's not too bright, it won't be that bad. And I really doubt the baby would mind. It's not like it'll get an identity crisis because the wallpaper doesn't know if it's a boy or a girl."

Levy tapped her foot impatiently.

"No, but we do. And blue and pink looks awfull together."

Mira looked at them in thought.

"What if we used a light shade of brown, with teddybears on them?"

Levy spun around to face her.

"Mira! That's an adorable idea! Teddy's are always good."

Laxus nodded in agreement, but Gajeel didn't seem convinced, rewarding him with an annoyed glare from Levy and Mira.

"What? I just like cats better. Let Mira and Laxus take one with bears. I want a big painting of lilly on the wall. Or just little cats. He can have a stuffed bear."

"Or she."

"What?"

"You called our baby a 'he'. We don't know it's gender yet. But the cats are a lovely idea! Even if we were to put up a picture or a painting of Lilly, It would be adorable. And she has to get used to the cat anyway."

"Or he."

"What?"

"You just called our baby a 'she'."

Gajeel looked at her with a teasing smile. He loved how this little, soon-to-be-mom girl was making such a fuss over a baby that wouldn't be here untill another eight months at least. Levy puffed her cheeks.

"Don't be mean. It would just be cute to have a girl. With your black hair and my eyes. Cute but badass when she grows up.."

"Woah there. Take it easy on the growing up. The kid isn't even born yet."

Laxus put his arm around Mira's shoulders, as they watched the love birds discuss their baby. He chuckled and looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"So, what do you say? Pink AND blue?"

 **A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. I named this chapter Pink and blue for two reasons. Obviously; Baby's! but also because i needed some GRuvia, and I really wanted to make clear the emberassment of a first time, with a pink blush.(little stretched maybe)**

 **Anyway! I'll try to post the next chapter asap. It'll be better than this one , I promise.**


	11. Bittersweet

**A/N: At first: Sorry sorry sorry it took so long. I got really busy after the last chapter and then I got really sick. I still have the coughs. It's ridiculous. But sorry about that. And Yay! New chapter! Enjoy!**

 **CH: 11 : Bittersweet**

"There. That's all set. Seriously Lev, We have enough to decorate an orphanage."

Levy giggled as she watched Gajeel put down the bags with wallpaper and paint.

"Well, while we're at it.."

Gajeel turned towards her with a shocked face.

"Wait,what?"

Levy burst out laughing.

"Relax. I'm joking. Lets keep it at this one for now."

"Sounds like a plan. Have you painted cats before by the way? I mean, I completely trust in your artistic abilities, but that painting of Lilly has to be perfect. It's for our baby after all."

Levy smiled at him happily and leaned against the doorpost.

"Well, It would be a good idea to get a picture first. Lilly probably won't sit still long enough. It's a cat after all. And a painting takes time and practice."

Gajeel stared into the distance for a second, and then suddenly marched into the living room.

"Gajeel?"

A lot of noise came from the living room and Levy quickly followed him, only to find him between the boxes with his stuff in it, pretty much turning them upside down. He made a huge mess of the place , and even more noise to accompany al the tossing and throwing he was doing.

"Gajeel?! What on earth?!"

Levy let out a surprised cry. Gajeel looked over his shoulder, and only then he saw the mess he made.

"Oops."

He held up a camera with an apologetic look on his face.

"Found the camera. Now where is that cat?"

"Gajeel..."

Her soft protest was lost in the ruckus Gajeel caused, chasing after Lilly all over the appartment. Lilly, who did not quite like the doglike way Gajeel was chasing him, basically flew allover the place like a bat on steroids, screaming like a hungry baby. Furniture got knocked over, stuff flew around, and Levy jumped out of the way of an over enthousiastic Gajeel. In a gesture of defeat she hid her face in her hands. The doorball rang, and she walked over to the intercom, letting Lucy and Natsu upstairs.

"Levy! So happy to- my goodness!"

Gajeel almost knocked over Lucy, screaming at a completely panicked Lilly.

"Is he chasing the cat?"

Levy nodded with an exhausted sigh.

"He wants to make a picture, so I have an example for a painting we want to put in the baby's room."

"CAT!"

"Natsu!"

"Gajeel!"

"Oh great, now it's two of them."

And sure thing, poor Lilly was chased allover the appartment by TWO doglike men now, leaving Levy and Lucy to check out the soon to be babyroom, in an attempt to ignore the noise in the livingroom.

...

...

...

"Allright, everyone gather round for a minute."

Makarov was standing on top of the bar, so everybody could see him. It was shortly before closing time a week before The Anual Cherryblossom Festival. We'll be starting preperations tomorrow, wich means everybody has to work this week. You'll be split into two teams; a morning and afternoon team. Since the restaurant is still open, part of you will be cooking the meals for the costumers, while the others do the preperations for next. Since the baking will be done the day before the festival, the preperations are mostly getting the decorations bought, we need to replace one of the ovens, and we need to get our menu ready. During the fesstival the restaurant will be open, so we'll be having a special Cherryblossom menu for the people having diner here, and a different menu for our outside table sales. Questions?"

Natsu raised his hand.

"Can we volunteer for tasks?"

"No, Natsu. You know very well what happened the last time you volunteered to put up the decorations and spreading the flyers."

The entire staff bursted out laughing as they remenbered, how at the last Festival Natsu had things mixed up and ended up handing out pink balloons to people, and used the flyers as flags.

"Allright, If nobody has anymore questions, Mira will now tell you in what team you are and what your tasks will be. Juvia?"

"Over here, sir."

"Come with me."

Juvia followed Makarov into the kitchen as Mira took his place, and started handing out schedules to everyone. The entire diner was filled with cheers and moans as everyone got his own schedule.

"Hey shorty, we're in the same team."

"Gajeel..."

"Sorry. Baby- momma."

"Gajeel!"

"Aw, come on Lev! I like giving you nicknames."

"Then come up with something cute."

Gray interupted their little argument.

"Baby-momma?"

"Yeah, knocked her up."

"Oh my God Gajeel. That's no way to say I'm pregnant."

"It's true."

Gray looked from one to another and then gave Levy a quick hug.

"Congratz bookworm. Don't let Juvia hear."

"Wait. Gray gets to call you bookworm?"

"He's not my fianceé."

"Did I miss something?"

Gray looked completely confused, but Gajeel ignored it and put his arm around Levy, leading her a bit to the side, staring at their papers as he started to mumble.

"Mh? What's wrong?"

"We work the same shifts but you're on preperation duty. Guess we won't work together."

"Gajeel. We live together. It's okay to work apart."

Gajeel looked down at her with a wry, tender smile.

"Guess that's the bittersweetness of a relationship huh? I would love to work together on this project. You're so sexy in your apron."

"Well, maybe us working apart will only make you want me more when we get home.'

"Don't push it, or we're not even going to make it that far."

...

"Well, Juvia. Show me what you got. Do you have everything for those waterdrop cakes?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, go ahead."

Juvia started mixing ingredients, slowly to prevent it from getting flakes.

"It has to be done with extreme care, or it will fall apart in flakes and fall to pieces."

She explained to Makorov as she gently stirred the mixture. After putting it in the fridge to set, she started making cherryblossoms out of confectionery, Makarov staring intently over her shoulder. Wich requiered him to stand on a high barstool.

"You are quite talented in making edible flowers."

"Thank you sir."

"Can I have a taste of that?"

Juvia nodded and gave him a edible flowerpetal. She watched intently as he slowly bit down on it and let it melt on his tongue. Behind her Gray silently entered the kitchen, and casually leaned against a counter.

"How's it going?"

"Allright. Sir is tasting Juvia's blossom."

Gray blushed slightly.

"That sounds weird out of context,Juvia."

"It does?"

"Never mind."

Makarov swallowed the last bit of the confectionery and looked at Juvia.

"I must say, those edible flowers are good. You should make them for the Festival. But why did you make those?"

"If I put them inside of a waterdrop cake, it will look like a Cherryblossem frozen in ice. I thought that would look beautifull. A bit like a Fairy Tale."

Makarov nodded.

"Show me, please."

And so, Juvia spend the last hours of that day, showing Makarov her skills with the edible flowers.

...

...

...

Four days later, Gajeel was working on a complicated fish dish, covered in sweat. With all the preperations, decorating the baby's room, catching that stupid cat to get a picture and taking care of his baby-momma, he didn't get much sleep. And because of all that, he and Levy really hadn't been doing much sexy time, and that resulted in one very horny Gajeel. And her perky ass was swinging trough the kitchen as she did her part of the preperations dancing. She wiggled her cute bum closely passed him on her way to the staffs's lunchroom, just as he finished the dish.

"Where is future miss Redfox going with that perky little butt?"

Levy turned around at the obvious arroussal in his voice.

"What did you call me?"

"Future miss Redfox?"

"Sweety! That is the cutest nickname you ever gave me!"

She took a step towards himand whispered.

"Follow me."

For a moment he stared at her while she left the kitchen and then quickly followed after her. As soon as he entered the lunchroom, Levy grabbed his arm and dragged him to the restrooms.

"Levy?"

"Shhh."

He obeyed and followed in silence. Levy pushed him in one of the toilet stalls, and reached under her skirt.

"Lev, what...?"

Gajeel abruptly lost his abbillity to speak, as he saw her take her panties off, turning red as she put them in his backpocket.

"We don't want that to be visible do we?"

Gajeel shook his head, watching silently as she undid his zipper.

"Lev, are you sure? Here?"

"Yes, and right now dammit. I'm horny as fuck."

"Dang, I love when you get dirty."

Pulling out his excited manhood, he quickly lifted her and pushed her against one of the stall walls.

"Be very quiet."

Levy nodded and bit her lower lip as he quickly penetrated her. Despite telling her to stay quiet, he had to bite back a moan himself. As he started moving he coould feel the exctasy spreading trough his body.

"Hot damn."

"Shhh. Be quiet Gajeel."

He nodded, moving faster and faster. This was going to be a quicky, but hell take him if it wouldn't be good. Levy's legs wrapped around his waist tighter, and he felt her nails in his shoulders, even though he was still wearing his shirt. And damn there was no way to describe how he felt. The pressure building up was so strong it almost hurt. They both started to pant,and Levy was holding on to him like she was holding on to life.

"Lev..."

"Yup."

With a spasm like motion the pressure finally released, and he heard Levy inhale loudly, telling him she finished as well.

"Damn, that was a big one."

"Uh-huh."

Gajeel gently put her down, handing her some toiletpaper to wipe herself, and starting to clean himself as well. When she was done, she pulled her panties out of his backpocket and quickly slipped them under her dress. After a good chech to see if all their clothing was in the right place, they went back to the kitchen, only to find Juvia surrounded by the staff, crying.

"What happened?"

Levy softly asked Erza, who was closest to looked at her with an intensely sad expression.

"There was a drunk idiot driving a car last night. He was coming right at Juvia. Gray pushed her out of the way, but..."

Erza paused , one lonely tear rolling down her face.

"But Gray got hit."

 **A/N: Omg! cliffhanger! Don't get mad please. Hope you liked it ( i really laughed at the catchasing part. Try to imagine that being a filler in the anime, huh?) Please review!**

 **Hopefully see you soon!**


	12. Move on

**A/N: Seems I keep apologizing for my late updates, but I am truly extremely busy. No promises, but be sure I didn't forget. Please enjoy the new chapter.**

 **CH 12: Moving on**

"Gray is in the hospital?"

Juvia sobbed while she nodded.

"Yes. He's on intensive care. Juvia came here to ask if it was ok, if Juvia stays with him. Juvia is very sorry. Juvia knows she was suposed to do those waterdropcakes, but Juvia really wants to be with her poor Gray-sama."

Makarov nodded in compassion. There was no way she could do anything productive like this anyway. He looked at Gajeel and Levy, who were still at the doorway.

"You two, go with her. I want to know how bad it is."

"Yes sir. Come on Juvia."

Levy pushed Juvia towards the door, as Gajeel threw his apron to the side, and quickly grabbed Levy's vest. They got to Gajeels car pretty quickly and rushed towards the hospital. Levy turned around in her seat.

"Juvia, did the doctor say anything about his condition?"

Juvia sobbed again before she answered.

"H-he broke a few ribs, and they think one of them pierced his lung. He lost a lot of blood. My Gray-sama is on CCU and they had to do CPR and, and.."

Juvia's voice got lost in weeps and sobs, and Levy sat back straight with a deep sigh. Within ten minutes they arrived at the hospital, and Juvia got out before the car was even parked. Levy rushed after her, and , parking the car in a hurry, and honestly quite sloppy, Gajeel was very glad he had long legs. He quickly caught up with them. Being too restless to wait for the elevator, Juvia ran up the stairs, and arriving on the second floor, ran trough the hall towards Intensive Care.

"Young Lady! Do not run in the..."

"Shut up, granny."

Gajeel rudely hushed the old nurse at the desk, who gave him a foul look, and mumbled something about being disrespectfull. When Juvia opened the door, there were several nurses hovering around the bed, disconnecting wires and needles, and the CCU made a long, high beeping sound, indicating it no longer got any signal from the heart.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

...

...

...

...

...

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama!"

"Juvia was almost lying on the bed, calling out to Gray.

"Juvia , please! You're crushing my arm. And I just woke up, Could you please stop shouting in my face?"

"Juvia is so happy! Juvia thought Gray-sama died when she heard that beep from the machine. So happy! My sweet Gray-sama. You're alive!"

Juvia kept swooning allover Gray, as he shot a look for mercy to Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel just chuckled, but Levy couldn't help getting a bit emotional, and when Gajeel heard a soft sob next to him, he looked at her.

"Oy, shrimp. Don't tell me you're crying?"

"I got something in my eye."

"Sure you do."

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, as they looked at the now quarrelling couple, Juvia being overly excited as usual, and Gray heavily protesting against it. After an hour or two, the headnurse came in.

"I'm really sorry. I understand your happiness, but Mr Fullbuster really needs to rest. Or perhaps eat something if he can. You really have to leave."

Juvia pouted, but Gray gave her a stern look, and with a sigh she gave in.

"Allright. We'll go. But Juvia will be back tomorrow!"

"Visiting hours only! We can't go around and make exceptions for everyone. Now shoo!"

The nurse all but pushed them out of the room and closed the door behind them. Juvia stuck out her tongue at the door, but then smiled.

"Juvia is so happy Gray is ok. Maybe I should become a nurse! Then Juvia can allways take care of Gray-sama."

"By the time you become a nurse, Gray will be old and senile."

"Gajeel, you're being mean. Don't mind him Juvia, he's teasing."

Levy poked her husband to be in the side, but alltogether the three off them were in a good mood when the headed back to the restaurant.

...

...

..

"So, he's awake?"

"Yes. It's still critical, but he'll be fine. The broken rib missed his lung, and after they gave him some blood, he was already a lot better. He'll be out of bussiness for a while though."

Gajeel gave Makarov a short report on Gray's condition as Juvia told everyone who cared to listen that her dear Gray-sama was alive. Lucy, being the romantic as ever, pretty much congratulated Juvia.

"O my god. It's so romantic. He risked his life for you. You are so lucky Juvia, he must love you a lot."

Juvia blushed bright red at these words, and decided she had to repay Gray. And how could she do that better, than by doing her best to make sure the Cherry blossom festival would be a success? Even if she had to drag him here in a wheelchair, he could still be a part of the most romantic event of the year. And she would definitely make him taste one of her waterdropcakes. And he would love it so much, he would propose to her on the spot, and would ask her to have his babies.

"Gray-samaaaa."

Juvia swooned as she blushed, moving her hips side to side, completely absorbed by her little fantasy.

...

Unfortunately, when the festival began two days later, Gray was in no shape to be moved, let alone go around in a wheelchair. Seeing how sad Juvia was, being without her Gray-sama at the start of the cherry blossom festival,Makarov patted her hand, being to short to pat anything else without coming off as a pervert.

"Juvia, dear. I think you have done everything you had to do here. Go be with Gray. I hate to see young people unhappy."

Juvia's eyes started to twinkle with excitement.

"Really? Oh, Thank you! Can Juvia please take one waterdrop cake for Gray-sama?"

"Go ahead, sweetie."

Juvia cheered, quickly grabbed what she wanted, and ran out of the restaurant. Looking at her leaving, Gajeel sighed. No way he and Levy would be leaving anytime soon. And he wouldn't be seeing much of her either. She was outside with Erza and Lisanna, selling cakes and pastries of the table, while he had to manage the kitchen as usual. With the only difference that there were a lot of Cherry Blossom themed dishes now, and ofcourse everyone wanted to taste those. Gajeel had never in his life seen so much pink together in this kitchen. Previous Cherry Blossom Festivals allways had some Cherryblossom dishes, but it seemed the one making the menu this time was a woman. He grunted. Their baby'd better be a boy. He had seen enough pink for a lifetime.

"Something wrong, Mr Redfox?"

Makarov appeared next to him, looking up at Gajeels frowning face.

"Who on earth came up with this menu? Everything is so bloody pink, it makes my eyes hurt."

"Mirajane made the menu. Maybe there's a hidden message, no?"

Gajeel looked down at the little Chef.

"She is only a few weeks ahead of Levy. She can't possibly know if her baby will be a girl."

Makarov chuckled softly and turned to leave.

" Never underestimate a woman's intuition, boy. Her body might already know, even though she might not."

"What is that suposed to mean?"

But Makarov had already left, leaving Gajeel alone with his thoughts. He better move on a bit. He was getting behind on the orders.

"Jellal, hurry those decorations. Flamebrain! Get your head out of that oven! I doubt the costumers will like a Steak du Idiot."

Gajeel laughed at his own joke, and quickly started chopping up the ingredients for some pink soup. Seriously.

"Laxus."

"What."

"What does Mira think the baby will be? Boy or Girl?'"

"Huh?"

Laxus turned to face him.

"Why d'ya ask?"

"Because this whole fucking menu is as pink as a pigglet, and your lovely baby-momma came up with this shit."

Laxus turned back to the grill with a grunt.

"It's a Cherry Blossom festival. It has nothing to do with our baby."

"Right."

...

...

...

"Lev?"

"Mh?"

After a long, hard day of work, Levy was now lazily hanging on the couch when Gajeel entered the living room with food that was not pink.

"Do you have, like, a feeling about the baby?"

Levy sat up straight while rubbing her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think it will be? "

"You mean, boy or girl? I have no idea. Why?"

Gajeel shrugged.

"I dunno. Mira made the menu for the Festival, and everything's so pink, Makarov thought she might subconsiously be expecting a girl. Something like, 'her body might know, before she knows.' "

Levy pulled up her legs, wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned her head on her arms.

"Well, I think a woman can have a certain feeling, but she might be wrong just as well. Mira is only a month ahead of me, she won't know the sex of the baby until the fourth month. And even then the ultrasound can be blurry. For the life of me, I have no idea what our baby is going to be."

"Shouldn't we be picking names then? We got plenty of time to agree on a boys and a girls name, so no matter what we'll have, we'll at least have a name."

Levy smiled at him.

"That will be alright. As long as the names are a bit badass. There is no way our kids will be angels with a father like you. I'll scold them, You'll spoil them, and you would probably let them do dangerous stuff, while I am so stressed out , I'd rather have them inside reading."

"We'll see about that."

He softly rubbed her lower back, and Levy cuddled up against him.

"I missed you today shrimp. I haven't seen you at all."

"Yes, it was crazy. I didn't expect it would be so hectic."

Levy crawled up against his chest, softly caressing his warm, shirtless torso. She lifted her head so she could nuzzle his neck.

"Mhhh. You smell nice."

"I'm catching quite a mood here. I didn't think you would have energy for that, after today."

Levy got on his lap, stradling him, as she combed her hands trough his long hair.

"Well, I do. I don't know if it's just the hormones talking, but since I know we're having a baby, it's like my mind is constantly in the gutter."

She started grinding in his lap as she was talking. Gajeel sighed happily. Damn ,this woman made him mad. She always wanted more. She was downright insatiable. He felt his manhood grow against her grinding movement, and firmly grabbed her hips. He lifted her up, carrying her to the bedroom, and gently laying her down on the bed. She looked up at him, excited, full of anticipation. Well, he wouldn't make her wait.

His hands slidded up her legs, up her thighs, to the top of her leggings. Hooking his fingers behind the elastic waistband, he slowly pulled it off, looking at Levy's face as he did. Even this little thing seemed to get her even more excite than she already was. But he forced himself to take it slow, even though his manhood felt like it would rip his pants apart if he wouldn't take it out soon.

As he stood up to take his pants of, Levy sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. He quickly got down on the bed.

"Slow down. I want you to enjoy this for as long as possible."

He reached behind her to undo her bra, and tossed it on the floor. Gently pulling her back down on the bed, he smiled at her.

"Care to try something?"

Curiously Levy nodded, and Gajeel walked to one of the boxes in the corner of the bedroom. After a little ruckus, he came back to the bed, holding up a pair of cuffs.

"A friend once gave them to me as some stupid joke. I never tried anything to need them. But maybe we could change that?"

Getting a strange glow in her eyes, Levy nodded, smiling at him. Without giving her a chance to change her mind, Gajeel grabbed her wrists and cuffed her to the Iron bedframe. Mh. Maybe he would make her wait a little,and tease her first.

"Now, be a good girl, and don't move."

Levy giggled when his voice got low and husky, as he hovered over her, gently kissing and nibbling at her neck, slowly making a trail of kisses along her colarbone, down to the valley between her breasts.

"Nh..Gajeel.."

"No, no. No protesting allowed."

He gently sucked on her left nipple, feeling it get even harder as he flicked his tongue over it. Levy shifted beneath him restlessly, and he grabbed her hips to keep her still.

"Don't move."

He started making a trail down her stomach, to the seem of her painties.

"G-gajeel.."

Ignoring her plea, Gajeel rubbed his fingers on her inner thigh, pushing her legs apart slowly. Kneeling between her legs and bending over, he grabbed her hips firmly, keeping her in place as he started kissing her wet spot trough her panties, resulting in a loud moan from Levy.

"MH! Ahhhh...Gajeel, please!"

"Not yet."

He continued licking and kissing her down there, feeling her struggle in his grip. Whe he finally thought he teased her enough, he pulled her panties down, quickly going down on her again, this time licking the edge of her entrance. Her hips bucked unwillingly, and once again he pushed her down firmly. Flicking his tongue inside her core, he tasted her excitement on his lips. Not that it wasn't obvious already. Levy was moaning his name, whimpering softly every now and then. He wondered if he was able to make her cum like this. Gently he started sucking her nub, untill he felt her stiffen in his hands.

"Ahh! Gajeel! Stop! I'm gonna.."

"Mhmm."

He made an aproving sound and continued sucking and licking her swollen nub, untill she came on his face.

"AHHH!"

Sitting up, Gajeel wiped his mouth, looking down on her emberassed and sweating figure.

"Are you ready for the real thing?"

"Please, Gajeel. Don't tease me."

Chuckling, he lifted her hips, moving forward a bit so her ass rested on his lap. A bit surprised she looked at him, but didn't protest. Keeping a ferm hold of her, he slid his manhood into her and pushed in deep. Grunting a moan himself, he heard her whimper softly. Looking at her face he judged he didn't hurt her, and slowly started moving in and out of her, untill he felt like he was going to explode himself.

"Lev...My god Levy."

"Gajeel, I'm so...faster...please, Gajeel. I can't take it no more."

Losing control over his own body, Gajeel started moving in and out of her faster and harder, and as he felt her come undone for the second time, he reached up to the cuffs, breaking the chains connecting them, and swiftly pulled her underneath him, never breaking contact. Her legs wrappped around his waist, as his hand slid up to her breast, and kissed her neck. He felt himself going completely crazy, and picked up the pace even more. His manhood throbbed inside of her, and Levy was panting underneath him, grabbing onto his arms like she was falling, moaning and softly crying out his name.

"Ahh, Gajeel. I can't...Not another..I can't take it."

"Yes you can."

And with one final deep thrust, he released himself inside of her, as she threw her head back with an animal like howl.

"Fuck, Lev."

He rolled off of her, panting next to hear shimmering body.

"Whooof. That was something."

When Gajeel got no reaction from Levy, he looked sideways, and jolted up in surprise.

"Lev? Oh, fuck."

...

...

...

"I made her faint."

 **A/N: Couldn't resist. This so sounds like something Gajeel would do.**

 **Please leave a review. I'll try to post ASAP**


	13. Revealed

**A/N: I keep apologizing for my absence it seems. Maybe I should just stop doing that and work on the quality of the chapters. the last one was crappy, even for me. I hope this one is better. Enjoy!**

 **CH 13: Revealed.**

"O, my gosh, I'm so nervous! My second ultrasound! Gajeel! We're going to see the baby today!"

Levy had already been to the midwife for the first ultrasound to determine in what stage of pregnancy she was. But today, both her and Gajeel would be able to see their little one on the screen.

Gajeel softly chuckled at Levy's enthousiasm, as she was bouncing up and down in the passenger seat.

"Carefull. You'll give the kid a concussion."

Levy froze on the spot, holding her breath.

"You think that's possible?"

Gajeel threw his head back in laughter.

"I really doubt it. If that bouncing you do gives him a concussion, I must have knocked him out a few times while I was busy sattisfying your increasing needs."

Levy blushed, but smiled. Gajeel was right. Lately it seemed like Gajeel couldn't take off his clothes around her or she would jump him. Even at work she seemed more eager than ever to go home so she could push him down on the bed again. Not that Gajeel minded that at all. And after the baby was born, sex might be the last thing she would think about."

"You should be happy. When the little one is born, you might not get any for some time."

"I know."

Gajeel sounded like he was perfectly fine with that, and after a few seconds he chuckled again.

"If you keep this up till day of birth, I'll be happy to get some rest."

He pulled in in front of the hospital, and turned off the engine. After they got out of the car, Gajeel wrapped his arm around his fiancee as they walked inside. Levy told the assistant she was there for her ultrasound, and they were told to take a seat untill their name was called. Gajeel thought about how Levy had to hop out of the car just now. That was going to get dangerous in a few months. He didn't want to think about what could happen if she would fall out.

"We need to get a different car."

"Huh?"

Levy looked at him in surprise. She was used to him suddenly saying things, without knowing the thought behind it, but how coould he be thinking about the car, when they were here to see their baby?

"In a few months the baby will have grown, and your belly will be bigger, and this car is to high for you to get out safely. I don't want to risk you falling out and getting hurt. You or the baby."

Levy smiled at him lovingly. So he was thinking about the baby. She was just about to tell him how sweet it was to think of that, when a familiar female voice called her name. As she looked up, she saw Laxus and Mira walk towards them. Mira kissed her cheek and smiled.

"So today is the big day huh?"

Levy nodded.

"Indeed. How about you guys?"

"Time to figure out if it will be a boy or a girl."

Laxus answered with a smile.

"Mira said that if it's a boy, I can name him. If it's a girl, she names her."

O boy.

"So...did you already think of something, if it will be a boy?"

Mira sighed a bit frustrated, tapping her foot.

"He wants to name him after the Norsh God of thunder."

Levy frowned.

"Thor?"

Laxus nodded.

"Yeah, but I won't name him Thor. I was thinking of Thorsten."

Gajeel muffled a chuckle in his hand. It was quite obvious why Mira looked a bit displeased. The name was allright, but it sounded quite heavy for a baby.

"Why name him after the God of thunder?"

Levy couldn't help but ask. Laxus must have a reason for that, she knew him well enough. Mira blushed slightly, but apparently Laxus had no shame.

"Because he was conceived during a thunderstorm. You remember that heavy one three months ago? It's most likely the baby was conceived that night. And I always loved thunder and lightning."

Levy nodded. There had been more than enough sleepovers when she was hiding under a blanket because of the thunder outside and Laxus was basically glued to the windows ,watching the lightning. But to name his son after Thor?

"What about you guys? Busy with picking names yet?"

Levy looked at Gajeel.

"We're discussing a few options. We already agree that standard English names are not done. We are not an average couple, so we don't want average names. And it would be nice to have some badass names, because even if it's a girl, she won't be raised as a princess."

Gajeel mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said, she'll be a badass princess. Like Lucy."

Levy stared at him with her eyes wide open.

"Lucy is a princess?"

Three pair of eyes stared at her, confused, guilty and emberassed. Apparently they revealed something Levy didn't know, now how were they going to explain this?

"Well, see...uh."

Laxus' attempt to explain got lost in stutters, and Gajeel looked at Mira for help. Mira sighed and took the empty seat next to Levy.

"Lucy is a descendant of the royal family. Not a direct heir to the throne, but definitely a princess. Her mother died when she was very young, and her father wanted to marry her off to some Arabian prince. All for the sake of good bussiness ofcourse. Lucy's happiness was completely irrelevant. When she refused to marry that prince, he kicked her out and told her she wouldn't get anything from him when he died. But I think Lucy manages fine on her own."

Levy nodded slowly. Her friend Lucy, a princess. Who would have figured.

"Nobody calls her princess."

"No! And please don't. If your behaviour towards Lucy changes, she'll be sad. She is happy the way things are, please don't change that."

Gajeel looked up at Laxus, with a guilty look. But Laxus and Mira just look at Levy, expectantly, untill she nodded again.

"I'll try."

A nurse came into the waiting room.

"Miss Strauss?"

Mira got up, smiling at Levy.

"Here we go."

"Good luck!"

...

...

...

"Oh, It's cold!"

The midwife smiled, as she put the tube with gel away.

"Sorry. I thought you'd remember that from last time."

She put the echo device on Levy's exposed belly, and started moving it from side to side, trying to get an image of the baby. Gajeel intently stared at the screen, trying to see anything he could regonise as a baby. Levy was in her tenth week now, so they should be able to see a distinctive shape. The midwife pointed at a small bulb shaped part of the image.

"There I see a head."

Levy turned her head to look at the screen. The midwife continued pointing at limbs.

"An arm, right here. Lets see if I can get a better angle."

She moved the device to the other side of Levy's belly, and stared at the screen intensively, as Gajeel bent over to take a closer look.

"Tell me midwife. Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup. It definitely is."

...

...

...

Levy came out of the clinic with the picture of her ultrasound in her hand. She couldn't stop staring at it, and Gajeel just walked next to her with a blank expression on his face. When they walked out of the hospital to the parking lot, Mira and Laxus were there, waiting for them.

"How did it go?"

Levy looked up from the picture, seemingly dazed, and Gajeel just stared into the distance.

"Guys?"

Levy snapped out of her daydream, and looked at Mira.

"All went well. How about you? Is it going to be a little Thorsten?"

Mira looked down, defeated, and nodded, while Laxus smiled.

"Yeah, but Mira begged me to just call him Thor. I can call him Thorsten on paper, but she prefers if we just call him Thor in our daily life. I can live with that. What's with Metalface? Did something weird happen with the ultrasound?"

Levy shook her head.

"No. No, it didn't. But...Well look for yourselves."

When she handed the picture to Mira, Gajeel finally seemed to wake up.

"I can't believe it. It's wonderfull. Amazing."

Laxus raised an eyebrow at Gajeels poetic exclamation, and looked over Mira's shoulder to see the picture. Mira pointed at the baby's head, still staring at the picture. Before she could say anything, Laxus took the picture from her, almost pressing it to his nose to have a closer look. Then he lowered his hand, and looked at Levy in surprise.

"Is it? Is it really?"

Levy nodded, smiling wide,and Gajeel suddenly hugged Laxus so hard, he squeezed the air out of Laxus' lungs.

"Yes! It's true. Levy and I are having twins!"

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review. A nice fan told me some names for twins, before I even decided i would let Levy have twins. I liked the Idea of the twins, But i decided not to use those names. Suggestions are allways nice, I will reveal the names...when the babies are born. hehe. see ya next time**


	14. Picture Perfect

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. This time I really had a good reason though. I was a bit over exhausted, due to a lot of stuff happening, work and mayor lack off sleep. I'll be doing a fan request today, for a change, so I'm looking forward to it, and I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

 **CH 14: Picture Perfect**

"UGH!"

Lucy bashed her head on her desk in frustration. The quill she was holding, left a black, inky spot where it rested on the paper. Natsu peeped his head around the corner of the bathroom door.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"I have a massive writers block."

Her voice sounded a bit muffled since she was full out face-desking, but Natsu was used to it.

"Maybe you should tell the truth for once."

Lucy sat upright and turned in her chair.

"Natsu, I'm writing a fiction. There's nothing true about it."

"And that's the problem. There's more than enough happening around you, why can't you just use that?"

Lucy frowned.

"So, I should use the fact that Mira and Levy are pregnant, and Gray an Juvia finally hooked up?"

Natsu nodded.

"Why not. The heroine in your story might get pregnant. That gives you enough to work with I think. Last time I read it, she didn't even have a boyfriend."

"You read my novel? Natsu! You know I don't want you to do that. It's not finished!"

"Well, if I wouldn't have, I couldn't have helped you, right, Luce? Come on, don't be angry."

Natsu pleaded as he pulled her from her chair, hugging her as he nuzzled her neck. Lucy softly moaned an then sighed.

"That's not fair. You know I can't stay angry when you do that."

"Mhm. I do."

Natsu pulled back a bit to look at her.

"Don't be mad Luce. I didn't mean any harm. Forgive me?"

"Allright allright."

"You're the best,Luce."

"Fine fine. Didn't you agree to go to Gajeel today?"

"I get it. You want me out. Consider me gone."

Natsu gave her a quick peck on the cheek and sprinted out of her appartment. Lucy got up,walked to the window and watched him walk down the street, whistling, with his hands in his pocket. His scarf moved in the summerbreeze. Lucy frowned in thought. Why was he going to Gajeel anyway?

...

...

...

"CAT!"

"LILLY! Come here you little pest!"

"NATSU! GAJEEL! Poor Lilly will never come if you guys keep chasing him like this."

Lilly was up in the curtains, looking down at Natsu, hissing at him, as Gajeel demanded him to come down. He had no idea why the two of them were chasing him, but he didn't like it one bit. They had been chasing him all morning.

...

When Natsu came into the house Lilly automatically dissapeared, hiding on the highest bookshelf. He remembered the last time that weird cat had been chasing him together with Gajeel. He observed the two of them talking about how they wanted to make pictures of him. No idea what that was, but they obviously planned on chasing him again.

"So, where is he?"

Natsu looked around the appartmant.

"Kitty, Kitty, kitty."

Yeah right. Like he would fall for that. He was not coming down. Lilly heard Levy argue with them, but it didn't seem like they would listen. If she would ask him to come down, he would, but not with those two maniacs. Sadly, Natsu already spotted him and screamed at him.

"CAT!"

He came running towards the bookshelves, and took a leap. What the hell? Did that weird human-cat think he was a cheetah or something? Lilly hissed and puffed up his furr. But Natsu was already hanging on the shelf, taking it down, Lilly going down with it, throwing all the books on the floor. Lilly ran to take cover behind the coffeetable, but Gajeel saw him,and while Natsu was getting up out of the pile of books, Gajeel got to all fours and took a leap over the coffeetable, topping over the vase with flowers. Levy made an infuriated grunting sound, but didn't dare to come to his aid, fearing she might be run over too. He couldn't blame her for being scared. He made a quick turn, causing Natsu to almost run into a wall, and climbed the curtains as fast as he could.

...

Lilly loved Gajeel, but Gajeel had been acting weird lately. Smelling weird, always working in that room where Lilly wasn't allowed to come. Even though he could smell the new furniture, his master would't even let him examine it. And now he and that other big, hairless cat were chasing him. Humans were weird cats to begin with.

"Get out of the curtains."

Gajeel gave him another order. Well fine. If he had to get out of the curtains he would. Lilly jumped out of the curtains, landing his paws straight in Natsu's face, who, in respons started flailing his arms like he was chasing away a bee. Lilly Quickly made another jump, and dissapeared under the couch.

"O, no, not this again."

Levy softly protested, as Gajeel walked up to the couch. Without second thought he grabbed one side of the couch, and lifted it up so fast, he threw it against the wall opposite of him. Lilly looked at him with big shocked eyes.

"HA! Got you now !"

O no you don't.

Lilly ran towards Gajeel, bit his foot, and dissapeared into the bedroom,as Gajeel jumped up and down on one leg.

"He bit me!"

"That's what you get for chasing him around all morning. Look what the two of you did to the living room."

Natsu and Gajeel both looked around with a guilty look. Sure thing they made a mess. The couch was standing upright against the wall, books were allover the floor, because Natsu had thrown some shelves off the wall, a vase was broken on the floor, the flowers slowly withering next to it, in a pool of water. Lilly had destroyed the curtains with his claws. Looking at Levy, both guys felt like shrinking into oblivion. She was pissed. Very pissed.

"You clean up this mess right now! I'll go get Lilly myself. The poor thing must be having a heart attack by now."

Levy turned on her heels and marched into the bedroom. Natsu and Gajeel looked at eachother,and then at the mess again.

"Oops."

"You can say that again."

"Oops."

...

...

..

"Lilly? Sweety. Where are you hiding?"

Levy went trough the bedroom slowly, carefull not to spook Lilly any further. After looking for a few minutes she softly called out to him.

"Lilly. Come sweetheart,they won't chase you anymore."

Hearing her voice, Lilly's head peeped from under the bed. He let out a soft, whimpering mew, obviously confused. Levy got down on her knees and pulled him from under the bed, hugging him.

"Poor thing. You have no idea why they're chasing you like that."

They both looked up when they heard sounds coming from the living room, making t clear that the boys were indeed cleaning up the mess. Levy got up and put Lilly down on the bed.

"Wait here."

Lilly tilted his head as she left the room, and started purring when she came back with a small bowl of milk, and that camera thing she had been using a lot lately. For some reason his human-cats had been aiming that thing at the human-cat-lady's belly . It made a soft clicking sound, and sometimes it flashed light. It wasn't scary. Just a bit weird. But that's what human-cats were. Weird. But hey, he got milk, he wouldn't complain. Lilly quickly licked up his milk, and looked up at Levy again. She took the bowl away, and started petting him. Enjoying the gentle petting, Lilly layed down on the bed, rolling over on his back.

"O Lilly, that's adorable!"

She took her hand of him and quickly took a picture. Snap! No flashing lights this time. What did she do? Levy sat on the bed next to him, and started rubbing his belly, as she looked at the display of her digital camera. She lowered the camera next to him, and he sniffed it curiously. It smelled like that moving-images-box they had in the living room. Not edible. And not something to scratch his nails on. This image wasn't moving. It showed a cat lying on his back.

"That's you. Aren't you handsome?"

That was him? How did she get that image in there?

"See? It was that easy to take a picture off you. I bet if Gajeel would have asked nicely, you wouldn't mind getting a picture taken."

So that was a picture. A clicking sound, and then somehow an image was captured in that little box? Well, if that was all, Lilly did not understand why Gajeel had to chase him. He didn't mind the clicking-sound-box. It didn't hurt. And he got milk.

Gajeel got into the room.

"I see you got him?"

Levy nodded.

"Yes. There was no need to chase him. Like I told you before. Give him some milk or a treat. Pet him. And It will be easy to take a picture. Here. Take a look."

Levy handed him the camera to show him the picture of Lilly.

"Look at him being all cute."

"I know. If you and Natsu wouldn't have almost broken down the house chasing him, you could have had this picture weeks ago."

"I'm sorry Lev."

"O, you better be. But just to be sure, I'm going to take a picture of you and Lilly. If he doesn't attack you, I'll forgive you too."

She took the camera from him without waiting for his respons and picked up Lilly from the bed, handing him to Gajeel. Gajeel took him without protest and started hugging and petting him.

"Sorry, little guy."

Lilly rubbed his head against his chin purring. Snap!

Gajeel looked up at Levy, who was grinning devillishly. He smiled back at her, and lifted Lilly in the air. Lilly saw his chance to finally attack that weird fur his human-cat had, and lashed out at Gajels hair, immidiately entangling his claws in Gajeels long black hair, biting and chewing it.

"Lilly!"

Snap!

"Levy..."

Levy started laughing. It looked ridiculous. Gajeel was trying to pull Lilly out of his hair, and Lilly was so occupied with playing, he didn't even notice he was hurting Gajeel. Or that he was entangled in Gajeels hair. And now Gajeel was looking at Levy, pleading her to help him.

Snap!

After that last picture Levy put the camera down on the bed, and tried to help Gajeel get Lilly's claws out of his hair. When they finally succeeded she put Lilly down on the bed again, and layed down on her back. She grabbed the camera to look at the last few pictures, as she started to rub her slightly grown belly.

"Well, little ones. This will be a story I'll be happy to tell over and over again."

She stopped rubbing her belly when Lilly nudges her hand. Looking at him she put away the camera and layed her arms under her head.

"What is it Lilly?"

Lilly sniffed her belly, and then put his head on it. He didn't know what it was, but there was something in his human-cat-lady's belly. And she was happy about it. He walked around Levy, and put his head on her belly again.

"It's like he's listening to the babies."

Gajeel looked up from the camera he had picked up, surprised.

"You think he can?"

"Cats have amazing senses. He can probably sense I'm pregnant. But I'm not sure if he realises, or how he knows."

Lilly lifted his head and licked Levy's slighlty exposed belly. He was sure of it. His human-cats where going to have kittens. And he happily layed down on her belly, purring at the little human-cats inside.

Snap!


	15. Cake Boss

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me, and for putting up with my long absence. Again. Please enjoy the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait**

 **Ch 15: Cake Boss**

"What are you talking about?! You can't put pink frosting on there. It's Makarov we're talking about!"

Gray and Gajeel protested loudly at the girls' ideas for Makarov's birthday cake. All the employees from the restaurant had been planning this surprise party for weeks, and the cake simply had to be perfect. But ofcourse the girls had somewhat romantic ideas about what a cake should look like.

"It does fit the restaurant."

Lucy spoke up to back up her friends, but in vain. Laxus already had a reply ready.

"It's not the restaurants birthday, blondie. It's my grandfather's . Lev? Say something. We can't make his cake pink."

All faces turned towards Levy.

"Sorry girls. I have to agree here. Makarov hates pink. And it's his cake after all, not ours. Makarov likes green. The dark kind, like pine trees."

Erza pouted.

"What can we possibly do with that color?"

"Pine trees."

"On a birthday cake?"

The entire group, all gathered in Levy and Gajeels appartment, fell silent and thought about the subject. Pine trees indeed sounded awfull. But if they wanted to use that color, then they had to find something to match. Laxus scratched his chin.

"He does like the forest, so pine trees could be used. As long as we don't overdo it."

Erza started to smile again.

"If he likes the forest, then we can use a lot of different colors. Maybe even add some cherry trees. Then we can still use a bit of pink."

She looked hopefull. Gray hid his face in his hand. Girls and pink, what was with that? Juvia put her hand on his leg, while looking at Levy.

"Does he like rivers? Juvia thinks it would be nice to add water to a forest."

Cana looked up from her drink.

"Great idea watergirl. But how do you want to make water on a cake?"

Erza looked back at her.

"That's pretty easy actually. We could use blue jelly for that."

Juvia nodded with enthousiasm, and even Laxus seemed to approve.

"So. A forest cake, with a river. We should make some rocks by the river. And how big are we going to make that cake? How do we make all those trees? And what flavour should we use? Lev? What was his favorite cake again?"

Levy's answer got lost in the in the other voices, as everybody started to talk at once, answering Laxus questions, disccussing the hight and the flavor of the cake, and not listening to eachother at all. Levy sighed. All this preperations where nice, but they were surely making a lot of noise, and she was very tired. She'd been having some morning sickness, and she wasn't feeling to good today. Gajeel eyed her from the side and inhaled deeply.

"SILENCE!"

Everybody shut up at once, and Levy looked at Gajeel with her eyes as big as saucers. Gajeel looked at her and shrugged.

"At least it helped."

Looking back at the others, he said:

"It would be better for Lev, if you don't all talk at once. She's having a bad day, and she's already tired as it is. So shut your faces and let her answer Laxus' question. What was the question again?"

"What flavor does Makarov like the most?"

Levy frowned and bit her lip.

"Well, he likes vanilla. The subtle kind, not too sweet. The frosting will already be sweet enough for him. So no chocolate flavored cake. Easy on the jelly and buttercream. He would _love_ red velvet cake though. That does have chocolate in it, but it's perfectly balanced with the cheese. I'm sure that won't be too much."

"The chocolate will be a problem, because I think most of the decorations need to be made out of modelling chocolate."

Lisanna scratched her nose with one fingernail as she made a serious face.

"We could use cerealtreats?"

"I don't know what that means."

Gajeel looked at Mira in confussion, and Mira started to explain her idea.

"Well, it's sort of Rice Krispies. In bars. And you can shape it almost as well as modelling chocolate. It depends on how detailed you want to get."

Gajeel nodded. Natsu raised his hand, and Gajeel sighed.

"Do you need to go to the toilet or something?"

"No. I was wondering when we're going to make this cake."

Everyone started looking from one to the other. They didn't even think about that at all...

...

..

...

"Seriously Boss. You just take the night off. Laxus and I can handle this on our own, and it's not that busy tonight."

Gajeel was trying his best to convince Makarov to go home. It was tuesday, so it wasn't that busy in the restaurant, and Gajeel was absolutely sure he could manage.

"What is this about so suddenly, Mr Redfox? Are we finally getting ambitious?"

"Yes! Yes, that's it. So you gotta give me a chance, to prove my worth."

"He can do it uncle Makarov. You need a night off, you allways work so hard, and we don't want you to get sick."

Levy pleaded next to Gajeel.

"Are you saying I'm old, young lady?"

He tried to make an angry face, but failed miserably, and Levy started to giggle.

"Well, you are old, uncle Makarov. But you're still going strong, and we want to keep it that way. Besides, Gajeel has to learn how to run the kitchen without you, and Laxus has to be put in charge at some point. I know you're not even close to retiring, but don't you think it's time to teach Laxus the ropes, so he can take over the family business?"

Laxus' eyes almost popped out of his sockets. Did Levy seriously mean that? Did she expect Makarov to hand the restaurant over to him when he retired? Makarov looked at Levy intensely.

"Well. You might be right at that. In that case I'll go home. Laxus, you're in charge of the restaurant. Make sure you check the cashregisters, and the receipts, and close off properly. Gajeel is headchef, so everything going out of the kitchen goes to him first. How about that, my sweet girl?"

He looked at Levy tenderly.

"Perfect, Uncle Makarov. Thank you!"

She placed a quick peck on his bald forehead, almost unable to hide her excitement. They did it. Tonight they would finally be able to make the cake for tomorrow's surprise party. It was a bit of a tight timeframe, but they needed this kitchen, and they couldn't do anything during opening times.  
Makarov slightly frowned at her visible enthousiasm, but said nothing of it and left. As soon as he left the street, wich was made sure by Natsu, Gajeel opened the back door. And there were Bickslow, Evergreen, Kinana, Juvia, Macao, Jet, Droy, Wendy, Romeo, Gildarts, Freed, Wakaba, Loke, Alzac, Bisca and Warren. All people of the dayshift, or people who didn't even work here at all, but knew Makarov very well. Wendy and Romeo were too young to be working here, but both very helpfull when it came to planning surprise parties.

"Wendy, why did you bring your cat?"

Even though the kitchen was filled with voices, Gajeel made himself audible. Wendy seemed to be shrinking in front of him.

" I couldn't leave her alone. I never leave Carle alone."

The white cat in her arms looked very content where she was, but didn't really seem to like the crowd gathered in the kitchen.

"She can't be in the kitchen ,Wendy. Or in the restaurant. Take her to the employees lounge. She can stay there."

"Thanks Gajeel!"

Wendy ran off, and Gajeel looked around to give orders. Laxus came towards him.

"How should we do this? We have to organize all off them."

"We need Mira in the kitchen for the cake decorations. So we let Kinana take over for her. I need Lucy in here too. So Evergreen can fill in as a waitress..."

"Hold up, hold up."

Laxus interrupted him.

"Lets get everyone gathered round. The one who get a task can leave, that makes it easier."

Gajeel nodded, and Laxus yelled to get everyone quiet.

"Listen up! Gather round and we'll give everyone a task. Those who already have a task can get to it and leave the kitchen. The ones on cooking duty right now; get to work. If we need you for the preperations, we'll let somebody else take over."

Laxus looked at Gajeel.

"I think it would be best if I run the restaurant and take care of the orders, and you supervise the preperations."

"Agreed."

"You first then. Say who you need."

"Allright. Kinana, take over from Mira and send her here. Evergreen, fill in as a waitress for Lucy. I need her too. Juvia, you'll be working on the water for the cake. Erza, You help the Strausses with the cake. Wich means I need someone who can cut fish, and make sushi."

Gildarts raised his hand.

"I can do that"

Good ,get to it. I need Jellal to help with the decorations, so who can help Gildarts and make sauces on the side?"

..

Hands were raised, tasks were given. It was chaos. But a nice kind of chaos. Soon everybody was working hard to prepare for the party. Wendy and Romeo were taking care of the balloons and other decorations they would put up in the restaurant. Jellal,Lucy, Juvia and Mira were working on the decorations for the cake. Erza, Lisanna and Elfman were baking the cake. Bickslow took over the grill for Laxus, so he could keep an eye on everything. Macao and Wakkaba took over from Gajeel. And Laxus pretty much put everyone else to work. To clean as much as possible. To buy the candles they forgot, at a night store. The restaurant looked like a beehive, swarming with busy employees, and dining costumers

After closing time, everyone who wasn't needed in the kitchen was send into the restaurant to clean up, and put up the decorations. Makarov would allways come to the restaurant in the morning, to do the paperwork before the restaurant opened. Tonight, Levy did the paperwork for him, so he wouldn't have to do that, so they could surprise him the next day. They would probably all lack a lot of sleep, but it was worth it.

Gajeel entered the headmasters office, putting down a big mug of coffee in front of her.

"Take a break Lev. It's already hard enough for everyone, especially for you and Mira, being pregnant and all."

"Is Mira taking breaks too?"

"I had to send her home. The smell of the frosting made her nauseous."

"Poor Mira."

Levy pulled another piece of paper towards her, but Gajeel stopped her.

"No, Lev. I'm serious. Take a break."

Levy sighed, but nodded.

"Allright then."

She got up from the chair, and stretched. Gajeels eyes dropped to her legs, where her skirt was pulled up a little higher because of her stretch.

"You shouldn't wear dresses like that to work."

"Mh? Why not."

"Because you're to beautifull in them. It's very distracting."

Levy looked up at him to see he was still looking at her legs, and blushed. Gajeel stepped a little closer, pushing her behind against the desk. He bend over a little, rubbing her thigs under her skirt, kissing and nibbling her neck.

"Ah...Gajeel, we can't possibly do that now."

"Yes we can."

He gently bit down on her neck, making her week in the legs.

"What if anybody saw us?"

Gajeel pulled back a bit.

"Right."

Without another word he walked towards the door, shutting and locking it.

"Problem solved."

He walked towards her again, but Levy turned around.

"It wouldn't be fair. Everybody is working so hard."

Gajeel didn't answer, but put his hands over hers, putting them down on the desk, once again kissing her neck. Levy moaned softly, and heard him chuckle in response.

"You know you want to. Besides, everybody is taking a break right now. If we don't we'll mess up. Besides, the cake needs to cool down before they can do anything with it. We've got time."

"How much time?"

"Enough."

Without wasting another second, Gajeel let his hands slip under her skirt again, gently rubbing her thighs. Levy kept her hands firmly on the desk. She knew exactly what he was going for. He would get a bit rough probably, and Levy would definitely needed the suport.

When Gajeels hand slipped into her panties and rubbed her there, she gasped. Gajeel took the hint, removed his hands from her body and quickly unzipped her dress. The fabric softly rustled when it dropped to the floor, followed by his shirt. He pressed his warm body against her back, his excitement obvious against her bottom. He slowly unclipped her bra, dropping it on the other clothes, and started rubbing her already hard nipple. Continuously biting, licking and kissing her neck and shoulder, leaving slight marks on them, his right hand slipped into her panties again.

"G-Gajeel..."

He chuckled, and quickly slided her panties down, leaving her butt naked in front of him.

"Lev..."

She looked over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"If we do this backwards, I might hurt the babies. Turn around."

Levy turned around, just as Gajeel unzipped his pants. Leaning against the desk, she looked at him while he took his pants and boxers of, freeing his manhood. When he got up, he grabbed her legs, and lifted her up a little, so she could sit on the desk.

"O my. Wait! The papers! The files!"

In one swift move Gajeel slided them all off the desk, pushing her down on her back, and slightly lifted her hips. He entered her with one smooth move, causing both off them to moan.

"We'll have to be a bit quiet."

Levy nodded, and he started to move. Levy bit her lip as she felt him inside her. He slowly pushed in as deep as possible, and then pulled out almost entirely, shocking her by slowly pushing deep again. Everytime he repeated that movement, it seemed like he was rubbing her nub, intensifying the sensation. She looked up at his face, seeing that he was already on the verge of coming undone, quickly she wrapped her legs around his hips, and pulled him in, sending him over the edge with a low grunt.

"Geez Lev."

He pulled out of her, and started cleaning himself with some tissues.

"You surprised me. Now I couldn't take care of you properly."

"It's about the journey, not the destination. You don't have to hold back for me."

Gajeel looked at her in surprise.

"Might be, but you need to unstress a little too."

He pulled her of the desk, sat down on the chair and pulled her down on his lap, wrapping her arms around her. Levy shivered as his warm breath touched her ear when he whispered to her.

"There's more than one way to your destination."

Gently rubbing her breast, he let his right hand slip between her legs again and started rubbing her again. He covered her back, her neck her shoulders with kisses. Anywhere he could place his lips. Slowly, gently, nibbling here and there. After a little while he heard her gasp, and felt her stirr in his arms.

"Gajeel...O..O my..."

"Let go, baby."

Levy inhaled loudly as she came, leaning back against him. They remained like that for a while, untill Levy decided it was time to get back to work. When Gajeel protested, she answered:

"They need you there too. It wouldn't be good if they had to come looking for you. I'll be in shortly. I was almost done anyway."

Then Gajeel gave in, got dressed, kissed her passionately, and went back to the kitchen. Levy took a quick sip out of the mug.

"The coffee got cold."

...

...

...

When Levy finally came back to the kitchen, it was a ruckus. Erza was screaming at the top of her lungs, and pieces of cake and frosting were flying allover the place. Bickslow, Jellal and Elfman had to use all their strength to hold Erza back, who was yelling at the others, how they were wasting good cake. All the others, including the two guys in charge were having the time of their lives with a massive cake fight.

"What the hell..."

Levy did not get the chance to finish her sentence, because Natsu spotted her and threw a handfull of frosting straight in her face.

"Oy! Flamebrain! Leave my woman alone!"

Gajeel jumped over a counter and dunked Natsu's head in a bowl of cakemix. Natsu got up with his face completely red with red velvet mix, just in time for Levy to see it, when she finished wiping the frosting of her face. It was such a ridiculous sight to see Natsu's pink hair messed up, full of red smudge, and his face covered in red velvet mix, that she abruptly bend over laughing. Erza shrieked in disbelieve when Levy made a run for the bowl with water jelly and smeared a handfull all over Gajeels face.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Gajeel smirked and bend over, licking some frosting of her cheek.

"Now you look positively edible."

Levy chuckled, pulled his face closer, and licked the jelly off of his face.

"No lovemaking here, sweethearts!"

Bickslow and Laxus smacked cakes into their kissing faces from both sides, covering them in dough.

"O! You wait Laxus! I'll get you for that!"

Levy grabbed another cake from the counter, and threw it after Laxus, who was clever enough to run for it. Luckily for him, Levy had a really bad aim, and missed him completely. Not so lucky for Levy, she didn't miss Makarov.

Makarov, who had been feeling suspicious, ended up going back to the restaurant around midnight, to check if everything was allright. To his surprise the door wasn't locked, the restaurant was decorated with balloons, flowers and a big banner that said 'Happy birthday, Gramps!' There were employees present that shouldn't be here, people that didn't even work here, and there was a massive noise coming from the kitchen. And as soon as he opened the door, he saw a loudly laughing Laxus running past him, but he didn't see the cake untill it hit him.

"Yes, thank you for that."

The noise in the kitchen vanished immediately, apart from Erza's sobbing and whining over the waste of cake. Although the birthday cake was mostly done anyway, it still needed a top layer. And that top layer was now allover Makarov's face. It was so quiet, you could hear the grass outside grow, and Laxus, who tripped when he noticed his grandfather, didn't even dare to get up.

Makarov slowly wiped the pieces of cake of his right cheek. Then he slowly grabbed a piece of his left cheek and put it in his mouth. Everybody held their breaths, scared he would explode with anger any second.

"I must say Erza, you really overdid yourself this time. This Red Velvet cake is the best I've ever had. I asume you made it?"

"Y-yes master."

Erza still sobbed quietly.

"Well done. I think I have to get back on my decision. Now that Gildarts is back, obviously, I think I'll have to get you and Jellal a new assignment. You're obviously happier when you make cakes. Gildarts can handle the sushi."

Erza's face lit up

"Thank you master!"

The rest still looked at the little Chef in anxiety.

"Now. Who threw this cake in my face?"

Levy stepped forward, red with emberassment.

"I'm sorry Uncle. That was me. I meant to hit Laxus."

"I see."

Makarov picked up a big chunk of cake off the floor, and walked towards Levy. Without a warning he raised his hand a smacked it in her face. Completely overwhelmed, Levy rubbed her face with her sleeve, looking down at the Chef who was now smiling. When he saw her bewildered face, he burst out laughing.

"Ha! You should see your faces. Ha ha ha ha! You thought I would get angry, didn't you ,youngsters? HA! HAHAHA!"

Makarov laughed so hard, they just couldn't help but laughing along, even Erza. But enough was enough, and Makarov got back to bussiness.

"Allright. Clean up this mess. Did my birthday cake survive this foodfight?"

"Yes master."

Erza looked at him proudly.

"The toplayer just ended up in your face though."

"We can make do without it Erza."

Jellal was already busy with the decorations, and Juvia tried to make a river with the jelly that was left. The others quickly got busy cleaning. The kitchen, themselves, and eachother. Most of them either had frosting or dough in their hair, and needed some help washing it out.

When all was clean, and the cake decorations were done, Makarov decided they might as well party now. So the cake was brought to the restaurant and set on a table, the lights were turned off, candles were lit, and everybody started singing 'happy birthday'. The cake looked a little weird, having a very small river, and only a few trees, since most of the trees ended up getting used as projectiles, but Makarov looked proud.

Cana and Macao popped open some bottles of licor and wine, and ofcourse Cana got wasted in no time, resulting in Gildarts taking her home, being the first two to leave the party. Gray and Natsu were both slightly tipsy and naturally started arguing, making Juvia cry for her sweet Gray, and made Lucy jell at Natsu to quit fighting on Makarov's birthday. All and all it was a very normal gathering, were everyone was exactly how they allways were, and even though they were noisy, Makarov couldn't help but smile.

"Master? I'm sorry for the mess they caused. But I hope we made up for it with this little surprise."

Mira, who was picked up by Laxus when Makarov decided to have the party right away, bend over to make herself audible over the noise of the partying employees.

"It's allright, my dear. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. This is the best birthday ever."

...

...

...

"Phew, I'm done for. What a night!"

After driving home when the party ended around three in the morning, Levy finally dropped down on the bed.

"I don't think I could even stand up to take a shower. I'm exhausted."

"I'll help you. We really need to wash all this sticky stuff out of our hair. We didn't even nearly get everything."

"Mh. I know."

Gajeel lifted her from the bed, and carried her to the shower.

"One thing is for sure. I won't be doing this kind of surprise party again."

Levy jawned in his arms.

"Me neither. At least not for another year."


	16. perks of being pregnant

**CH 16: Perks of being pregnant**

"O Gajeel, just look at them. They look so cute. It almost seems like they're hugging."

"Is that even possible?"

The nurse shook her head.

"No ,not really. First of all, they are not identical twins. They don't share a placenta, It's like they have two seperate rooms in there. Second of all, if they would hug, their umbilical cords might get entangled. No need to say that would cause problems."

She continued trying to get a clear image of the twins in Levy's womb.

"They're growing like the should."

"That's great."

"Yes, but it also means they might be too big to complete your pregnancy. There's a big change you'll be in the delivery room in another fifteen weeks."

"Fifteen!?"

Gajeel combed his hands troough his hair.

"That's pretty quick."

"I might be giving birth together with Mira then."

Gajeel nodded, looking at the screen.

"How do you know they're not identical?"

He looked at the nurse quistioningly.

"Because they don't share a placenta. Identical twins usually do."

Levy looked at her happily.

"So we might be getting a boy and a girl?"

"Possibly. You're in your twentieth week. Do you want me to check their gender?

Gajeel and Levy looked at eachother for a second. At first they had decided on keeping the gender a surprise. But with every passing week they seemed to agree more and more that it would be easier to decide on names if they knew what the genders would be. So Levy nodded.

"Yes, please."

"Well this might get tricky. As you can see, this one is almost entirely blocking the other one from my view. I don't think I'll be able to get a good image of that one. But the one in the front should be pretty easy. Lets see.."

She moved the echo device around a bit, softly mumbling incomprehensibly. After a few minutes she pointed at the screen.

"There. This one is obviously a boy."

Gajeel looked, but he was too excited to really see it.

"A boy. We're having a boy."

"Maybe next time we'll be able to see the other one. But right now it's impossible. Little mr Redfox here is completely shielding off his sibbling."

Levy smiled.

"It's okay. At least now we know we have to find at least one apropriate boys name.

...

...

...

Levy and Gajeel were on their way home, when Gajeel suddenly stopped the car in front of an Italian restaurant.

"Gajeel, why did you stop here?"

"I can hear your stomach growl. And since you have to feed two little Redfoxes in there, we might as well eat here, instead of making diner at home."

"Aw, Gajeel, that's so sweet, and I really appreciate it. But I don't think I can stomach Italian right now."

Gajeel pondered.

"Allright. What do you feel like then?"

"Meat."

"Meat?"

"Yes. And lots of it. I want a lamsrack, and a steak. Half a chicken at least..."

"Woah, sounds like you have an appetite."

"Well, like you said. I have two Redfoxes in here. And one of them is a boy, so if he has YOUR appetite, it makes sense that I'm starving."

Gajeel chuckled as he started the engine again to take his very hungry fiancee to the nearest steakhouse. As they arrived, he quickly got out and walked around the car to help Levy out. He lifted her out the seat and put her down on her feet.

"Geez ,Gajeel."

"What, it's too high for you. Seriously, I'm trading this car in tomorrow. This is getting ridiculous."

"Can we afford that?"

"I've been saving up as much as I could. I never needed it much; I only used a little when we went babyroom shopping. So getting a different car shouldn't be a problem, especially not since this car has a great trading value still."

He locked the car remotely, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked inside. When they entered, the man behind the register looked up and down Gajeels intimidating figure, and then at the petite, but obviously pregnant Levy.

"Well that must've hurt, my girl. Your sweetheart over here seems to be quite large. Looks pretty yummy."

He said it in such an obviously gay manner, Gajeels hair almost stood on end. The young man was all but drooling allover him.

"It didn't hurt at all, thank you very much. And indeed. My FIANCE is enormously yummy. And all mine too, no sharing. Sorry, babe."

Levy put an exegerated amount of emphasis on the word fiance, and twisted her voice so that it sounded like it took all her willpower not to jump Gajeel on the spot. The man at the register gulped audibly.

"I...Uhm. Right. Did you have a reservation for a table?"

"No. But I would like a table for two, in a quiet corner. My pregnant wife to be is tired,and needs rest, and a lot of food. So if you could stop drooling and get us a table, I'll tip ya."

"Right away sir!"

The young man blushed from his neck to his ears, and brought them to a table in the back of the restaurant. Gajeel quickly passed him a twenty dollar note, and pulled the chair back for Levy.

"That was hylarious. He completely has the hots for you."

She sat down, mumbling a thanks. As Gajeel took his seat he grunted.

"It was ridiculous. I love your reply though. Damn, you got really sharp and assertive since the first time we met."

"Well, I have to defend what is rightfully mine. And I must say, you've been quite the gentleman today, so I really wanted to make sure nobody steals you away from me."

"I don't like guys that way, so you didn't have to worry about that. About being a gentleman; I'm a nice guy. And my pregnant wife deserves the best. Those are the perks of being pregnant."

The waitress came up to their table to take their order. When Levy asked for a medium rare steak, Gajeel protested loudly.

"I know those are the best, but would you think about the twins? I'm not sure if rare meat, even medium rare, would be good for them."

Levy pouted, but agreed. He was right, she had to consider the kids.  
The waitress' eyes became larger and larger, and nearly popped out of their sockets when Levy's order grew larger and larger, and Gajeels smile only got wider. When the waitress looked at him and asked:

"Is she serious?"

He nodded, chuckling.

"We're expecting twins. She's having one of her binge eating moments."

The waitress smiled at Levy.

"I see,congratulations. When are you suposed to give birth?"

" I'm halfway, but the nurse said I might be in labor in fifteen weeks already, since they're both growing so fast. I might have to stop working in five weeks or so. This belly is getting impossible."

"O, been there. My son was huge. I thought I would explode!"

"You have a son? How old is he?"

"He just celebrated his third birthday. Look, this is him."

She pulled a picture from her pocket and showed it to Levy. On the picture was a little boy with massive amounts of blonde curls, and bright blue eyes and a huge smile.

"He looks adorable!"

"You know what you are having?"

"One boy at least. We couldn't see the other one."

"O, exciting. I'm happy for you. You know what, enjoy your meal, dessert's on me."

"Really? You don't have to do that!"

"I insist."

She walked away after taking Gajeels order, who rested his head on his left fist, smiling at Levy. She was still looking at the waitress, and when she finally looked at him, his face was unusually tender.

"What?"

"Like I said. Perks of being pregnant."

He said up straight.

"So..We have to at least come up with one boys name. Any ideas?"

"Well, not any Norse gods anyway."

Gajeel laughed softly, remembering how dissapointed Mira had looked when Laxus decided to name their son to be Thorsten.

"Aw, and I just thought Poseidon would be a great name, if he has your hair."

"And what if he has your hair?"

"I dunno. Falco or something. Sometimes my hair looks like plummage."

Levy giggled at the idea.

"Falco sounds nice, but if he does have my hair, it wouldn't suit him. We should have names that fit, no matter their hair."

"Falco always fits."

"How about Gillian?"

"Sounds like a girls name."

"Kyran?"

"Maybe."

"Then you come up with something."

"Tyler."

"I like that. we'll keep that one in mind."

"See? I only needed one attempt to find a nice name."

Levy wanted to make a remark, but the waitress came back with their orders, an Levy was way too hungry to wait, so she could say something in reply. So instead of answering, she all but attacked her food, leaving Gajeel chuckling in front of her.

...

...

...

"No, no. It's low enough for her, but I can't sit properly in there. We need something with a bit more room in the front. Actually, we need more room. Period. As you can see my woman is pregnant, so we need to be able to take the twins with us."

Gajeel gestured at Levy, who was patiently waiting as Gajeel negotiated about the new car.

"O. Twins? How wonderfull. Then maybe this would be more to your liking."

The showroom employee showed them the way to a decent looking car, wich was without a doubt big enough for a small family.

"This is the Hyundai Santa Fe 2014. It will hardly cost you anything, since it was used before. And then there's the trade value of your old car. So I estimate the price at, lets say, five thousand?"

Levy was about to say they'd take it, when Gajeel shook his head.

"No. We need to be a little carefull with our expenses. You have to understand we want to give our kids the best. We couldn't possibly spend fivethousand on a car. Make it three and a half, and we have a deal. It is a used car after all."

The salesman looked at him a bit taken by surprise.

"Ehh, I don't know if I can do that."

"Then talk to your boss about it."

"Ehh, yes sir, right away."

He speeded out of the showroom, leaving Gajeel and Levy alone.

"Gajeel, aren't you pushing the limit here a bit?"

"Listen, Shortie. There's a reason I look this intimidating. If you let them walk over you, they'll suck you dry. I don't expect them to agree with three and a half thousand. But they might just drop the price a bit."

The salesman came back with his boss, wich turned out to be a friendly, middle aged man.

"I see you plan to add to your family shortly. Unfortunately, I can impossibly go as low as three and a half thousand, but considering your wife needs a comfortable ride, I think I can drop to fourthousand. But that's the limit."

Gajeel reached out with his hand, and the boss shook it.

"I think that's a fair price. And that way I'll have some money left to give my kids a comfortable home."

...

When they drove off with their new-ish car, Levy looked at Gajeel from the passengers seat.

"How did you know he would drop the price?"

"Perks babe. Perks of being pregnant."

"I think it was your mean look."

"Mean? Me? What a strange idea."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading again. I know nothing extraordianry happened this time, but I thought it would be more realistic to show you the normal life of Gajeel and Levy, considering that, ofcourse they're not working at the restaurant 24/7, especially not with Levy having twins. I'll try to make things a little more exciting and fun next time, but I hope you enjoyed it either way.**

 **Laters**

 **P.S: I am not homophobic. When i said "Gay manner", I meant the typical feminine way some gay guys talk. You know, the cliché "Guy/gay fashionista/diva". I did not mean to offend anyone, so please don't take it that way**


	17. Large or medium?

**CH: 17: Medium or Large?**

"I hate it that you're on the schedule and I'm not. How am I supposed to keep an eye on you now huh?"

"For the last time, you grizzly, I can take care of myself."

"Grizzly?"

"You heard me."

"Well, you know what they say about mother bears and their young. And since you're pregnant with my kids... If I'm a grizzly, I'm gonna call you momma bear."

"I'm too small to be a bear. Especially a female grizzly."

Gajeel pulled Levy off the passengers seat, onto his lap. He had decided to drop her off at work, since she had to work, and, on a very rare occasion, he didn't. And right now, they were in their newish car, on the restaurants parkinglot.  
Pulling her close, he nuzzled her neck.

"Gah! Gajeel! We're in the parking lot, stop it!"

"Mhh, no. 'Cause if you're not a grizzly momma bear, you must be a teddybear. You're small enough for that. And teddybears are meant to get hugged."

He playfully nibbled her ear.

"EEEP! Maybe hugged, but not eaten, you beast!"

"Mhhh, you be the Belle to my beast then."

"Gajeel, I'm serious! I have to get inside!"

"Such a buzzkill."

"You're just terrible at containing yourself."

Gajeel chuckled and opened the door on his side, stepping out of the car with Levy in his arms. Holding her there he kissed her firmly on the lips, and then set her down on her feet.

"I'll pick you up tonight."

"Sure, see you tonight. Don't tease the cat!"

Gajeel made a face at her back as she walked into the restaurant, but smiled. He sure loved that little pixie.

..

...

...

"One Medium rare steak, salt and pepper only!"

"Coming!"

"Two sushi, no shrimps! With extra ginger!"

"On it."

"Table five is ready for desert. Who's waiting that table?"

Levy entered in the middle of the dinner rush, and by the sound of it, it was pretty busy tonight.

"I thought Juvia was on waiting shift today."

Levy answered Lucy's question without much hesitation, and smiled at her red face.

"Thanks Lev. Glad you're here, It's a mad house. The entire school football club just entered. Have you seen those guys? I bet Laxus will have to work his ass off tonight."

Levy looked at her cousin, busting around at the grill.

"Bickslow! Where's that marinated porkchop?"

"Just a minute!"

"It should've been done five minutes ago. Come on, slowpoke!"

Levy sighed.

"I guess I better help him out first."

"Right, I'll find Juvia then."

Levy quickly ran to the back and put her chef's shirt on. As soon as she entered the kitchen, she bumped into Juvia, running around with plates that needed to be cleaned. Levy put her to a halt, taking the plates from her.

"Not your job, Juvia. Table five wants to order deserts. Go!"

"Yes Chef!"

"Uh, I'm not..."

But Juvia was already gone. Levy quickly put the plates in the dishwasher, noticed the counter was piled with plates, and decided to fill the dishwasher and turn it on.

"Who's in charge of the dirty plates?"  
She asked Lisanna.

"It was Kinana's turn, but the bar is also stamped with people. Mira and Cana couldn't handle it alone. Even the master is cooking, look for yourself."

Levy looked in the direction that Lisanna pointed, and saw Makarov on a stool, chopping away at vegetables like a madman. She rushed over to his side.

"Need help ,Uncle?"

"No, thanks dear. I think Laxus can use your help, especially with those football players that jut entered."

As he spoke, the kitchen door opened again, and Natsu came in, immediately speaking to Laxus.

"Five medium rare steaks. Two grilled Salmon."

"Good god.."

"Three meatloafs, two extra large fries, three Ceasars. Four chickenbreast filets and twice the duck special."

The kitchen filled with the sound of moans and grunts, as everyone tried to pick up the pace a bit more. Levy quickly grabbed to salmon filets, seasoned them and put them on the counter next to Laxus, at the same time that Bickslow put the pork there.

"Five steaks Bick, quickly.'

"Coming up."

"Need me to bring you the chicken?"

Levy stood next to Laxus and he gave her a quick glance.

"Yes please."

Levy ran around the kitchen to get the chickenbreast filets. And she was not the only one running around. Lisanna was dripping with sweat trying to get extra pies ready, since they were completely out of pies; Elfman stretched his back after pulling a load of meat pastries out of the other oven, Erza and Jellal had to decorate a cake for a birthday party being held at the same moment,and needed al four of their hands to get it done, and others were running around, chopping away. Kinana quickly came in to do some dishes, before running back to the bar again.

When Levy had cut some nice Chicken breasts and brought them to Laxus, she quickly grabbed the duck that was already ready on the counter. She quickly chopped off the parts that she needed, marinated them, and while she let the herbs do their job on the duck, she took a frying pan and started sauting the vegetables that Makarov had been cutting. Makarov walked by her with a bottle and put in on the counter.

"Don't forget the wine dear."

"O right, thank you."

She poured a few dashes of wine into another frying pan and started to roast the duck in it. Gildarts put a plate with sushi on the counter that was meant for orders that were ready to be served.

"Order's up!"

He turned to Levy and came towards her. After quickly tasting the sauted vegetables, he added a bit of salt and squeezed some lime juice over it.

"Thanks Gildarts."

Levy smiled at him. Lucy had been right. It was a madhouse

...

...

...

"That was the last one."

Lucy put down the last dirty plate with a loud sigh. It was already passed eleven in the evening, and they still had to clean the restaurant, and the kitchen. The entire team looked exhausted, but the work had to be finished. Kinana and Mira were already working on cleaning the plates, and Elfman just started cleaning the ovens. Laxus started scrubbing the grill half an hour earlier, and now that the last costumers were gone, thet could finally clean the restaurant.

Levy walked into the restaurant, and to her surprise she found a big mess.

"What on earth?"

Juvia and Gray sighed in annoyment.

"Those foorball players were terrible. I'm sure at least a few of them had one drink to many."

Gray grunted, as he pulled another dirty tablecloth off a table. Levy took a deep breath and looked at Cana, who was cleaning up behind the bar. She lifted an eyebrow at Levy after looking at the mess, but didn't say a word. Evergreen was on the far end of the restaurant, cleaning up shards of glass. Levy took a broom and started sweeping the floor, wich was covered with breadcrumbs, pieces of pie, and even vegetables and meat were on the floor.

"Good grief, did they have a foodfight or something?"

Gray was next to her to clean a table and answered.

"No, one of them knocked Juvia over. And when he picked her up he had the nerve to hit on her."

"What did she do?"

"The little fool told him I would beat him up if he so much as winked at her. I mean, ofcourse I will protect her. But that guy was huge."

Levy chuckled.

"I bet you would've been able to handle him."

"You overestimate me."

"No, he sounds like he was one of the guys who was drunk. Drunk people can't throw a decent punch."

Gray burst out laughing, and continued cleaning. The restaurant door opened, and when Levy looked up, she saw Gajeel standing at the door.

"What happened here? Makarov says it was hell."

"It was. Drunk foorballplayers."

"Geez."

Without wasting time, Gajeel grabbed a mop and started mopping away some wine stains. He mumbled some curses under his breath when one off them didn't want to come off, and he started mopping that particular spot more agressively. Levy couldn't help but chuckle. When she stepped towards him, she suddenly gasped with a shocked look on her face, stopping dead in her tracks. Gajeel, who heard her gasp, looked up and dropped the mop where he stood, rushing over to her side.

"Lev? What's wrong? Are the babies ok? Does it hurt?"

"No, no, it's allright. One of them just kicked."

The fear on Gajeels face was replaced by happy excitement.

"Really?!"

The others, alerted by his enthousiasm, looked their way, curious.

"Really. Here, give me your hand."

Levy gently put his hand on her slightly round belly, and kept it in place.

"There! Did you feel that?"

"O my god, Lev!"

Gray and Juvia came a bit closer.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"The babies are moving."

Juvia swooned so hard she nearly fainted, and dropped to her knees in front of Levy.

"O please Levy-chan! Can Juvia touch?"

"Sure Juvia, give me your hand."

Juvia reached out, and Levy put her hand on the spot where Gajeels hand had been a few moments earlier. Gray hesitantly came closer, and put his hand right next to Juvia's. The babies moved again, and Grays eyes popped wide open.

"That's,..Uh.. That feels kinda cool."

"Gray-samaaaa! Juvia wants a baby too."

"Woah! Wait a minute! We've only been dating for like, four months."

"You said Levy and Gajeel weren't even together that long when she was pregnant."

"That's no reason to get you knocked up!"

"Why not? Juvia is very happy with Gray-sama."

"Juvia please.."

"Lets go home and make a baby, Gray-sama!"

Gray blushed from his neck to his ears.

"Ju-Juvia! You can't just say that, shouldn't we talk about this?"

"But we just did!"

Gajeel made a bit of a smothered sound and when Levy looked up at him she could see he was trying his best not to laugh. He covered his mouth with his hand, but his eyes were sparkling with laughter, and his shoulders were shocking. Levy softly giggled at Grays nervous reaction, and then Gajeel could no longer hold back. He threw his head back, ad his laugh thundered trough the restaurant, quickly joined by Cana and Evergreen. Laxus opened the kitchen door, to see what the fuss was about, only to see Gray begging Juvia not to make him a father so young. When he started to chuckle, other kitchen members came out to see what was up, grinning at Grays nervous pleas, as Juvia kept telling him he simply had to make her pregnant.

...

...

...

"I'm glad that's done. You should've been in bed two hours ago. Those babies need rest too."

"I am feeling pretty drowsy indeed."

Laxus and Mira walked behind them, and Mira was yawning too. Levy could hear Laxus give voice to his concern for her.

"Seriously Mira. I think it's time to call in your maternity leave."

"And I'm telling you I can go on a bit longer. It's still almost fifteen weeks till my estimated delivery date, I can work at least ten more weeks."

"Are you kidding me? At least stop working the evening shifts then."

"Laxus."

"I think Laxus is right, Lev."

Gajeel obviously had been listening too. He looked down on Levy as she stopped next to their parked car.

"Gajeel, I know when it's enough. Like Mira says, we can go on for a bit longer. And..."

"O my god, is that your car?"

Laxus interupted her, with a mocking question, and then started laughing.

"Haha! Look at that. The big, scary Gajeel in a minivan. Hahahaha, you're becoming quite the family man huh? Tell me, when are you going to cut those manes? The big scary lion just became a pussy."

"Laxus..."

Mira tried to warn him, but Gajeel already made himself big in front of Laxus.

"It's a small SUV, you dickface. And yes, I AM quite the family man. In fact, Levy says I'm a gentleman."

"Yeah, and a gentleman drives a Minivan."

"Listen up, you lightbulb, my Rover was just way too high for Levy to get in. Not safe anyway."

"Well, If you're such a gentleman , why don't you lift her inside then?"

"Laxus, stop it."

Once again Mira warned him.

"Levy didn't want me to. Besides, a Rover is hardly suitable for kids. Instead of mocking me with my new SUV, maybe you should consider Mira and your son as well."

"Are you saying I'm not taking care of her properly?"

"If you were, you wouldn't waste time on my car , when your woman obviously needs to sleep. "

"In that case, maybe you should be the gentleman and get Levy home in that ridiculous minivan!"

"It's an SUV dammit!"

"Hell no it ain't. It looks ridiculous compared to a big guy like you."

"You will look ridiculous with my foot up your ass!"

"Gajeel! It's not worth..."

PUNCH!

Gajeel punched Laxus in the face hard enough to make Laxus stumble back a few steps.

"O, You'll regret that, metalface!"

"Bring it on Lightbulb!"

Mira and Levy looked at eachother, both slightly irritated.

"Ugh, I can't believe they're fighting over this."

They looked at the two guys, rolling and jumping allover the parking lot, punching eachother any place they could possibly hit eachother. Mira looked at Levy again.

"Well, I can. But I'm worried they might wake up the entire neighborhood."

"O my gosh. You're right. What do we do?"

"Let me handle this."

Mira took a few steps forward, and grabbed the guys by their collars, yanking them apart.

"ENOUGH!"

Levy facepalmed. If Laxus and Gajeel didn't wake the entire neighborhood yet, Mira certainly did. She dragged them bag to the car.

"For the love of Mavis. You're both grown up enough to know better. Two big guys like you fighting over a car, good grief."

"Well, I'm allright with large guys. Although I don't mind a medium one either."

All four of them turned towards the slightly feminine guy.

"For the love of..."

Gajeel grunted at the sight of the guy, who was now totally checking Laxus out. Laxus, completely oblivious as to who this guy was, frowned.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Macbeth sweetheart. But most call me Mac. And I'm much delighted to meet such eyecandy. I already had the pleasure of meeting that big guy over there, but I'm not dissapointed with my current view either."

Mira covered her mouth in disbelief and shock. Levy grinned at Laxus' face.

"When I heard arguments outside, I got up on my balcony and saw this delicious sight of two hot guys fighting under my window. I feel like Julliette, only this time Romeo has a rival."

Macbeth, the head waiter Gajeel and Levy had met at the restaurant, blushed and touched his red neck with his long gracious fingers. Laxus' mouth almost fell open, as he stared at him. Gajeel slowly took a few steps back and pushed Levy back as well.

"Gajeel? What?"

"Let him deal with that swooning guy now. Let's see who really is a pussy now."

"Gajeel!"

"Shhh!"

Gajeel quickly got Levy in the car and walked towards his door.

"Hey, Gajeel! Where do you think you're going? Who is this guy?"

Gajeel laughed and yelled back:

"He'll be more than happy to show you I think."

He seemed like he was about to just get in the car, but changed his mind.

"Hey Mac! Sorry buddy, but you keep hitting on straight guys. That girl is his woman."

After clearing that up, Gajeel quickly got in the car and started the engine.

"Minivan huh? Lets make this little beasty roar."

...

...

 **A/N: Sorry for taking such a long time again. Massive writer's block. But I will give credit to those who deserve it. A kind fan came up with the Idea of Laxus and Gajeel arguing over the car. And then the rest came pretty naturally. Including Macbeth (I hope i didn't insult any of his personal fans GHEEEHEE)**


	18. The guy likes a challenge

**A/N: Ok, not a regular chapter. Actually this was inspired by my truest and loyalest fan(is loyalest a word? No? It is now.) And it turned out a bit yaoi-ish. Wich is a first, because yaoi is not my type of thing to read or watch, let alone write. But hey, I like to oblige my fans. And while I'm still dealing with a writers block, one filler chapter shouldn't be too much of a problem right? Either way, I hope you guys like it**

 **CH: 18 The guy likes a challenge**

"I can't believe Gajeel just left me here."

Laxus mumbled under his breath, staring at McBeth, who was practically scanning him, top to bottom. Especially his bottom.

"You know, I'm sorry, you seem like a cool guy and all, but as Gajeel said, I've got a girlfriend, and uh.."

McBeth interupted him mercilessly.

"Well, have you ever tried?"

"What."

Laxus stared at him, jaw dropping, like he just said Imhoteps mummy came back to life. Slighty panicked he looked at Mira.

"A little help here?"

Mira chuckled, her eyes sparkling in a way Laxus didn't like at all, while trying to cover her mouth with her hand.

"Well actually, he has a point. You never tried, did you? Personally I like some guy on guy action. It's been a while since I had my Yaoi fill."

MacBeth stepped closer to Laxus, who was staring at Mira so utterly shocked, he didn't even notice McBeth. Mira seemed to enjoy this weird guys insinuations. Was she serious?

"Wait. You'd like to see me make out with a dude? Mira!"

"I don't see what the problem is. A lot of guys enjoy girl on girl action, why can't it be the other way around? If Mac here doesn't mind spectators, I'd be happy to watch."

"Girl, I'd let you join. If you be so kind to lend me this piece of godly handsomeness, I can compromise. It's not like I don't know how to treat a woman."

"Oooh, a threesome."

"Mira! You have got to be kidding me!"

Looking at Mac again, Laxus startled to stumble.

"Listen man, I'm really not into guys. And , uh, my girlfriend here is expecting, uh, she's pregnant with my son, you know. This is, uh...Well, fuck it! This is not gonna happen."

MacBeth looked at him, more amused than dissapointed.

"I've always loved a challenge."

Laxus facepalmed so hard, the slap was audible on the parking lot. This guy was impossible. And Mira! What the hell got into Mira? She was encouraging this guy! Had she gone insane?

"Laxus, lets go home."

Mira sounded normal again. Finally.

"Yes. Home. Good idea."

Just as he turned to the car, Mira hooked her arm into McBeth's.

"You should come with us for a drink."

Really?

...

...

...

"Well, here we are, this is our place."

Mira sounded like she was showing a tourist around, while Laxus started to panick. Was she seriously inviting him in? What if the idiot suddenly got naked? Mira couldn't possibly be serious about this. Right?  
Mac cooed in the backseat.

"O, what a lovely place you have. Are you expecting visitors at this hour though? It seems like there's someone waiting at the door."

Laxus got out of the car and looked at the front door.

"Freed! What are you doing here?"

"My dad kicked me out for bringing another guy home with me again. It was just a one-night stand too. I was wondering if I could crash here. Who is he?"

Freed looked at McBeth, who, in turn, eyed him and then smiled at Laxus.

"So you have more gay friends."

"Bi, actually."

Freed answered him before Laxus could even react. Laxus looked back and forth between Freed and Mac, before looking at Mira again, who's eyes sparkled even brighter.

"Well, actually Mac, Freed always had sort of a weak spot for Laxus."

"So I have a rival then."

Freed looked at Laxus, tearing up in a second.

"Laxus! You said you weren't into guys like that! Why him? Am I not good enough?"

"For fuck sake! I am NOT into guys! You see Mira standing there? Pregnant with MY kid?! Dammit Freed. It was her idea to bring that guy with us. He was after Gajeel, and now I can't get him of my tail, because Gajeel ran off in his stupid minivan. It's Mira who's into this whole yaoi thing, whatever that might be."

"Yaoi is a type of manga or anime that involves love between male characters primarily."

Laxus looked at Mac in shock. He couldn't be serious. Mira liked gay porn?  
Mira, who understood the look on his face, quickly explained:

"It's not just the sexual relationships, Laxus. It's romance as well. Shouldn't anyone be able to love whoever he wants? No matter what gender they are? Love is about personality."

"Sexual attraction isn't. I'm not getting involved with Mac. Or Freed. They can have eachother."

"Laxus! What are you saying? You're just giving me away to a guy I never met before? You're so cruel."

"Goddammit Freed!"

Mira smiled and walked to the front door to unlock it.

"Well, maybe we should invite them both inside for a drink then?"

"Miraaaaa."

Well. At least Freed and Mac looked happy.

...

...

...

"So tell me Mac, you work at a restaurant, right?"

Mac, who was relaxing on a very emberassed Laxus' lap, nodded vigorously.

"I'm the head waiter you could say. I don't wait tables, but I show everybody to their tables. That's how I met that handsome friend of yours. Unfortunately, his girl wasn't as supportive as you are, my dear."

He smiled at Mira, while making himself more comfortable an Laxus's lap, nuzzling his neck. Laxus blushed and looked at Mira, obviously irritated. Behind him, Freed looked at Mac, green with jealousy.

"Laxus, you look tensed. Let me take care of you."

Pushing Mac away from Laxus' neck, Freed started massaging Laxus' neck and shoulders, while giving Mac a devious glare. Mira chuckled, and Laxus looked at her, confused.

"It's so cute; They're totally fighting over you."

"Ugh."

Mac looked back at Freed, not even flinching at the foul glare.

"You have beautifull eyes."

Freeds hands froze on Laxus's neck as he blushed bright red.

"You, uh..you think so?"

"Totally. Very enchanting. You could hypnotize anyone with that, if you looked a bit more friendly. Unless you look at me that way because you want to take turns on this exquisite lap."

Laxus tensed up.

"Hell no. I'm not some kind of attraction to visit. If you're gonna flirt, then don't put me in the middle."

Mac smiled at him.

"If it's with Freed, I wouldn't mind putting you in the middle. Your woman obviously has no objections."

"What do you mean, if it's with me? Would you mind with someone else?"

"I don't like sharing my candy, but you look pretty delish yourself, so I'd just be getting more candy."

With one firm push, Laxus shoved Mac off his lap.

"Wrong. Because I am NOT doing this. Sorry Mira, I like to oblige you anyway possible, but I'm not going to make out with a dude."

"Awww. I would totally make out with a girl for you."

Laxus gulped audibly, blushing.

"You would?"

Mac got up from the floor, standing next to Laxus, who also got up from the couch.

"Least you can do is return the favor."

"Ugh. I am not going to have sex with you Mac."

"Who said sex? Experience taught me, girls who are into Yaoi enjoy kissing just as much."

One look at Mira proved him right. Mira was looking totally excited, almost swooning off the couch as she looked at them with obvious hopefull expectation. Freed didn't agree that much though.

"If he's going to kiss Mac, I get a turn too."

Mira nodded in excitement, Laxu looking from one to another in a panic fit. After a few moments he sighed.

"O, for fuck sake. Fine. I'll kiss you. But only for Mira. And no funny bussiness!"

"Laxus! You make me so happy!"

"Can it Freed. Or I'll change my mind."

Freed looked up at Laxus, waiting, hoping to be kissed first, while Mira giggled like a little girl on the couch. Grunting again, Laxus bend down towards Mac a bit, totally tensed. To his shock and disbelief, Mac grabbed him by the colar, pulling him all the way down, pressing his lips against Laxus' firmly. This was way too weird. Laxus pulled back quickly, looking down at Mac, before looking at Mira.

"That was hot."

"You've got to be kidding."

Mac frowned.

"It's obvious you're not comfortable with this. You were way too tensed."

"Well, I told you I'm not into guys."

Freed tugged on his arm.

"Me next, Laxus. Me next."

Laxus sighed again, looking at Mira, pleading with his eyes.

"O come on. It would be unfair not to kiss Freed as well."

Nodding in defeat, Laxus turned towards Freed. This was ridiculous. Freed had been his friend for years. He knew Freed liked him a bit too much, but Freed had given up on him, or so Laxus thought. He even hoped Freed turned straight after he dated a few girls. But apparently Freed still had a bit of a thing for him. And looking down on him at this moment, he kinda looked like a girl himself. Freed always had a feminine look about him. His long soft hair, the big eues, the fair skin. And if you could overlook the fact that he was a guy, his lips looked very kissable.

"Well. I survived him. It can't be that bad."

Trying to be a bit more confident about it, Laxus cupped Freeds face with his hands, bent down, and kissed him. Freeds eyes popped open in surprise, but slowly closed as he welcomed it. Slowly wrapping his arms around Laxus's neck, Freed pulled him closer. He could feel Laxus tense up a bit, but he didn't care. Laxus was finally kissing him, and it was awesome. When, after a few minutes, Laxus wanted to pull back, Freed suddenly bit his lower lip, making Laxus gasp in surprise, wich was just what Freeds intention was. He took the oppertunity at hand, and frenched Laxus feverishly.

"God dammit Freed! Who told you to stick your tongue in my mouth?!"

Disgusted Laxus started wiping his mouth, when Mac tugged his arm on the other side.

"Is Freed a better kisser than I am? You seemed to enjoy it a lot more than kissing me."

Irritated, Laxus grunted at him, with a piercing look in his eyes, that made Mac stepp back.

"Why don't you figure that out for yourself? I'm going to brush my teeth. Seriously Mira, I'm never doing this again!"

Laxus marched out of the living room, and they heard him stomp his way upstairs. Mira looked at him go, biting her lip.

"Oops. I think I pushed him a bit to far. You stay here, I'll go talk to him."

She got up as she spoke and left the room, leaving Freed and Mac to themselves.

"Well. That was interesting."

"I've always wanted to kiss Laxus. I guess I should thank you."

Freed looked at Mac, a bit uncomfortable with the situation. Mac looked back at him, intrigued and curious.

"He obviously was more comfortable kissing you. Wich makes me wonder..."

Mac trailed off into silence, closing the distance between him and Freed.

"Wh- What are you..?"

"Shhh."

And without another word, Mac kissed him on the lips.

...

...

...

"Allright, allright. I'm sorry for leaving you with that weirdo. I just had to get out of there and get Levy to bed you know?"

Laxu and Gajeel had been arguing in the restaurants kitchen ever since they both came in. Laxus was more upset then Gajeel had anticipated.

"Seriously, what's the big deal? I'm guessing you just told him off and went home."

"Mira invited him to come over for a drink, and then Freed was there too. And then they both ended up coming inside, and they were completely drooling over me, and Mira was encouraging them!"

Laxus whispered under his breath to make sure nobody else in the kitchen would hear.

"Mira's into that kind off stuff?"

"Obviously. She encouraged those idiots, and basically begged me to kiss them , for her entertainment."

" You told her to go fuck herself right?"

Laxus' emberassed face, and the obvious awkard silence were the answer.  
Gajeel doubled over in laughter.

"Hahaha, o my god, you're whipped."

"Shut up. I'm not. It was...I just wanted to please her..Dammit."

"What was it like?"

"Shut it, metalface. I don't want to talk about it. When that nightmare ended I went upstairs to clean myself. Freed totally frenched me."

"Ew. Dude...I feel for you."

"Mira came after me to apologize, and we ended up having the hottest make up sex though."

"Damn, that's the best."

Gajeel frowned.

"Those guys stayed downstairs all this time?"

Laxus grunted and hid his face in his hands.

"Don't get me started man. I need a new couch."

"Huh, what for?"

Laxus looked at the ceiling in an attempt to hide his emberassment.

"When I went down to send them home, I caught them...on the couch."

Gajeels eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

"Going at it?"

Laxus nodded, his eyes tightly closed.

"That's an image I'd be happy to erase from my memory. I ran back upstairs and told Mira to send them away, because I was not going to risk getting sandwiched between them. You should've seen her face. She hopped off the bed, and silently danced off the stairs to spy on them, and only send them home when they were done. Seriously, some things about that woman, I'd rather not know."

Gajeel nodded in silence, and went back to his counter. Laxus tried to focus on cleaning and regreasing the grill for duty, when suddenly Gajeel popped back up next to him, batting his eyes in a ridiculously coquet manner.

"Oi. Lightbulb. Wanna make out? OW!"

Gajeel landed on the floor, flat on his ass, holding his nose.

"You asshole! You broke my nose."

Laxus looked at him and chuckled. And chuckled louder. And then burst out laughing.

"Then stop hitting on me, you ass."

Gajeel looked up at him, and smiled, quite enjoying teasing Laxus like this.

"Not my fault you're so _damn_ attractive."

"Seriously, dude, ew. Stop."

"O but, Laxus-saaaaan! I can't."

Gajeel got up, and playfully tussled Laxus hair.

"Oh, come on! I'm never telling you anything again! Quit it!"

"Hell no! I'll never let you hear the end of this."

"O, MAN!"

...

...

...

 **A/N: Poor Laxus.**


	19. What goes around

**A/N: Allright, this chapter didn't end up as long as I wanted, but I just couldn't resist the thought of Mira and Levy making fun of Laxus a little more. It seemed like Mira totally would do this. Next will be better, promised.**

 **CH 19: What goes around..**

"He didn't!"

Levy shouted out in surprise as Mira nodded with a smile. She had just told Levy the events that occured the previous night, surprising Levy with the fact that her cousin had actually kissed Freed.

"He did. Although I'm pretty sure he didn't like it that much."

Mira chuckled devilishly at the memory, as the needles in her hands kept ticking against eachother as she was knitting. The girls were seated on Levy's couch, busy with crafting socks for their expected babies. Even though they both still had approximately fifteen weeks to go, their motherly hormones kicked in, resulting in a day of knitting, the coffeetable stacked with chocolate, icecream, pickles, and Mira's favorite: chicken kebabs. She had already devoured a pound with the appetite, and manners, of a ghoul, and relentlessly prepared more. And once it was done, the two girls made themselves comfortable on the couch, and knitted as if their lives depended on it.

Ofcourse, when two girls are comfortable, and delicious food is present, gossip is told. After a few 'normal' stories about new couples, and some juicy talk, Mira simply had to tell the story of Laxus' discomfort, much to Levy's enjoyment.

Shaking her head, Levy giggled.

"O I'm sure he didn't like it. I know Laxus. He is as straight as a man can be, and he never liked Freed that way. I always knew Freed had a crush on Laxus, but I thought he was finally over that. Apperantly he couldn't let this oppertunity slide."

Mira nodded in enthousiasm.

"O definitely. He was all too eager to french him."

"No way! Freed frenched Laxus?!"

When Mira nodded, Levy dropped her knitting in her lap, erupting in laughter as she covered her face. Mira couldn't help but laugh along, and after a few minutes of laughter, she just had to tell the rest of the story.

"It gets better. Laxus stormed upstairs in anger, and I ran after him, totally forgetting about Freed and Macbeth. And when I finally thought about them, Laxus went down to send them home, he caught them going at in on our couch."

"No way!"

"Yes way! He came running back upstairs and told me to send them home. Ofcourse I couldn't resist looking."

"O my god, Mira! You're such a pervert!"

Levy ended up laughing till she cried, until the appartment door opened and Gajeel entered with the cause of their hylarity. Both guys raised their eyebrows simultaneously, as Levy wiped her tears of joy from her cheeks. Noticing Mira's demonic grin, Laxus got suspicious.

"What are you two so cheerfull about?"

Mira just laughed as Levy giggled again, and answered Laxus in Mira's place.

"Tell me Laxus, is Freed a good kisser?"

"Mira!"

Laxus facepalmed audibly as Levy burst out laughing again, and this time not only Mira laughed along; Gajeel as well could not hold back a chuckle, earning him punch to the shoulder. Obviously Laxus was not amused. Bloody hell, he would never hear the end of this. Unless...

"Wait, are you knitting?"

Gajeel abrubtly stopped chuckling and looked at the ladies on his couch. He knew Levy knitted and ebroidered and stuff, but Mira? But indeed, as he looked, he saw Mira with knitting needles in her hands, and sure as the grass was green, she was knitting. And now he even started laughing louder than before.

"Hahaha, Mira the demon lady! Knitting cute widdle bawy socks."

He purposely mispronounced the words, pretending to be cooing, mocking the seemingly cute Mira. And then he got a plate with chicken kebabs in his face. One happened to get caught in his mouth, as it was wide open from laughing, but the dressed dropped to the recently mopped floor, making Levy shout with annoyment.

"Aw, Mira! I just mopped the floor this morning. Now I have to do it again. And my back hurts."

Defeated she leaned back on the couch, seemingly on the verge of tears. But Mira knew the solution.

"Na-uh. Let Gajeel mop the floor."

Gajeels mouth dropped, dropping even the last chicken kebab to the pile already at his feet.

"Why me?"

"You were mocking me, so it's your fault I threw those delicious kebabs..."

She broke off mid-sentence as she jumped up from the couch.

"O no! What a waste of those delicious kebabs. Aw sweetie! Be a good boy and run to the supermarket for me. I'm starving."

Looking at the empty packaging on the kitchen counter, Laxus' eyes popped open.

"By the love of Mavis! How many of those did you eat!"

Mira blushed as she looked at the pile of packaging, realising she must have eaten well over two pounds all by herself, as Levy mostly stuck to the sweets.

"But I was hungry."

Mira pouted as she was begging. Her eyes were as big as a deers, trying to make Laxus understand she couldn't possibly go without another pound of chicken kebabs. But Laxus stood firm.

"No. Absolutely not. I try to endulge your cravings, but we both want our son to be healthy."

And acting by his words, he marched to the coffeetable, taking all the excessive food back to the kitchen, ignoring Levy's protest that the sweets were for her, and came back with fruit and sandwiches about fifteen minutes later. Gajeel had taken a seat between the girls, trying to console Levy, as she was sobbing. But at the sight of fruit, her tears dried on her cheeks, and she attacked a banana. Gajeel looked at her with an amused look in his eyes.

"God, woman. The way you devour that thing, almost makes me think you're devouring something else. So eager."

Still sulking over her kebabs, Mira mumbled:

"Yeah, but the banana is probably bigger."

"Oy!"

Levy nearly choked on her banana at Mira's remark, and started coughing. Gajeel immediately ran to fetch a glass of water wich he quickly handed to her. As Levy took a few sips, Gajeel looked at Mira.

"Hate to break it to you, missy, but my member is more than sattisfying. I dare say I can compete with Laxus."

Mira couldn't help smiling a bit.

"How would you know?"

Looking a bit busted, Gajeel averted his eyes.

"Well, sometimes at the gym, accidents happen."

Laxus grunted.

"We agreed not to talk about that!"

Excited at the possibility of more juicy gossip, Mira clapped her hands.

"O, but you can't keep something from me! Get on with it Gajeel, spill it! I bet at some point in time , the two of you got a bit bicurious."

Both guys screamed in shock and started to protest.

"What the hell? No!"

"For fucks sake Mira! I already told you I'm as straight as can be!"

Mira giggled, and curiosity miraculously cured Levy's cough. Her eyes grew big with anticipation, as she looked at Gajeels emberassed, red flushed face.

"The stupid lightbulb just forgot to lock the door to the shower. Not my fault I walked in on him while he was jerking off."

"Hey!"

Mira crossed her arms, as she raised an eyebrow.

"O? Now was that before or after you asked me to date you?"

"Before, before. Definitely before."

Levy saw him and Gajeel exchange a look of understanding, but she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut about it. In the few months that she worked at the restaurant, Mira and Laxus had been in several arguments, and she sure as hell wasn't going to cause another one. If she hadn't been so sure about their strong feelings for eachother, she would've been worried about their future. Especially now that Laxus was going to be a father.

"Lev? Why are you smiling?"

"Mh?"

Levy looked at Gajeel, who had interupted her thoughts with a worried face. And he wasn't the only one. Mira and Laxus looked equally worried.

"What?"

"You were staring into nowhere with a silly grin on your face."

"O, I was just thinking how great it is that Laxus is going to be a father around the same time that I will become a mother. Ah!"

Levy made a face as if she was just shocked with a terrible revelation.

"What?"

"I haven't even called my mother to tell her she will be a grandmother in fifteen weeks."

Three faces looked at her in shock, and after a minute of surprised silence, Gajeel handed her the phone.

"Now."

Levy started to protest.

"It's past midnight!"

"Lev."

Laxus nodded.

"I only have you and gramps to tell, and Mira only has her siblings. But I can't believe you didn't tell aunt Cassidy. She should've been the first the know."

Defeated, Levy gave in and nervously dialed her parents' number. The others stayed quiet, curious for her mother's reaction. After what seemed like ages, someone at the other end finally picked up.

"Hello? Yeah, hi mom, it's me... No nothing is wrong. I just have to tell you something important. Well I should have told you like, three or four months ago, but it kinda slipped my mind... No,no I'm allright...Yes, I'm sure...Mom, would you listen for a minute?...Thank you...Well...I'm pregnant."

Levy moved the phone away from her ear as her mother started screaming on the other end. Cautiously moving the phone closer again, when, after a few moments it was finally quiet again, she listened.

"Mom, still there?...No it was not exactly on purpose...No, I'm keeping it...Yes , I really want to...Uhm...In about fifteen weeks maybe...I know, I'm sorry!"

Levy got up and hurried to the bedroom where she continued her aggitated conversation. In the livingroom, the others looked at eachother. Laxus was the first to speak.

"That went well. Knowing aunt Cassidy, it could've been worse."

He hadn't finished his sentence or there was an aggitated shout from the bedroom.

"I said I was sorry!"

Levy was audibly pacing around the room, and for Mira that was her que.

"Laxus, we're leaving. Levy needs peace when she is done talking to her mother, and it will probably take a while before they quiet down in the first place."

Laxus nodded and got up.

"That, and you need your rest. Besides, I could use a beer, so we need to stop by the nightstore."

"O no mister. If I can't have my chicken kebabs, you are not getting any beer."

Laxus sighed , and rubbed the bridge of his nose. After contemplating for a bit, he looked up at her again, and gave in.

"Fine, we'll get you some chicken kebabs as well."

"Yay!"

Mira all but danced her way out of the appartment, came back to peak her head around the door,

"Bye, Gajeel!"

And danced her way down the stairs. Laxus quickly ran after her, and even though he slammed the door behind him, Gajeel could still hear him yelling at Mira to be carefull and stop dancing down the stairs. He leaned back on the couch, and Lilly took the oppertunity to make himself comfortable on his lap. Petting him, Gajeel sighed.

"She just blackmailed him into buying her those kebabs."

Lilly purred as he looked up at Gajeel.

"Yeah, you're right. Never deny a woman her cravings."

"Meow."

"Indeed. What goes around comes around."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short little 'filler'. please leave e review, it's very much appreciated.**

 **Also: check out my new NaLu fic : Dragons Den**


	20. To pieces

**Ch:20 : To pieces.**

"Mom, I already said I was sorry...Yes, ofcourse I feel guitly about it."

Gajeel stood in the doorway to the bedroom, watching Levy as she paced about the room, still talking to her mother on the phone. Her face was pulled in an irritated frown, and she rolled her eyes at him , making him chuckle softly. She was so cute when she was angry. He frowned as she suddenly stopped pacing, her face now shocked.

"T-Tommorow? Isn't that a bit sudden? No, I'm not working in the afternoon. Yes, I know, but...Yes, but...No, ma'am. Yes, mom. Bye. See you tomorrow."

Levy hung up with a sigh as she sweatdropped. Gajeel walked up to her, and as soon as he was close enough, Levy leaned her forehead against his chest with another deep sigh. Gajeel didn't really understand the problem. She didn't seem at all happy to see her mother tomorrow. But even though he didn't understand, he patted her head and rubbed her back nevertheless.

"Something wrong, shorty?"

"My parents are visiting tomorrow afternoon."

"And that's bad?"

"My dad hates piercings."

O. So that was the problem. Levy was afraid her father wouldn't accept him. And being honest, Gajeel understood. He wouldn't want his daughter to come home with a guy like him. Or maybe he would be ok with it, but either way he understood Levy's dad. Levy looked so fragile, her dad might get slightly worried upon meeting Gajeel. But the piercings...

"I can take 'm out Lev. It's fine. And you know what? I'll ask Laxus to cover my shift first thing in the morning. I'll comb my hair, put it in a tail, wear some proper clothing, and while you're at work, I'll clean up a bit."

Levy looked up at him, a little less sad than before.

"You'll do that for me?"

Gajeel smiled down at her.

"Ofcourse, you little idiot. I want your father to know I'm good for you. "

Looking down at her, he noticed how tired she was.

"Wich means I have to take care of you. And you're tired. Time to go to bed. Don't worry about tomorrow, It'll be fine."

And while he said that, he lifted her in his arms, and carried her to the bed. After laying her down, he sat down on the edge to take off her shoes and pants, leaving her in her shirt. Levy just let him, rubbing her tired eyes as she looked at him get up from the bed and walk over to his own side, only to sit down again, starting to take his shoes off. He frowned. He was reassuring Levy so she wouldn't worry, but he himself was pretty nervous about meeting Levy's parents. What if they hated him? Would her father push her into breaking up? He wouldn't , right? Not with the twins coming. Gajeel really didn't want his relationship with Levy to fall to pieces.

He heard Levy shift behind him.

"Gajeel?"

Looking over his shoulder he looked at her. She leaned on her right arm, propping herself a bit up as she looked at him, apparently seriously wondering about something.

"When do I get to meet your parents? You never talk about them."

Gajeel looked down at his shoes again. He sighed softly, impossibe for her to hear. He knew this question would come up one day. Levy watched his back as she saw his muscles tense and relax repeadetely.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Gajeel shook his head and turned on the bed, sitting against the headboard, one leg pulled up, resting his rightarm on his knee.

"No, I knew you would ask sooner or later. It's just something I don't like to talk about. You see, I never knew my mother. According to my father, she died while giving birth to me. So I can't tell you anything about her."

"I'm sorry."

Levy crawled up agains his side, wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. When he stayed quiet for a while, she looked up at him.

" What about your father?"

"Left when I was ten. I've been in child support houses, and foster family's 'till I ran away at the age of sixteen, tired of all the bad foster family's. Trust me, the system sucks. I roamed about, till I was exhausted and mallnurished, and just fainted somewhere in an alley. Right behind the restaurant. I woke up with Gramps at my bed, and Laxus, Freed and Evergreen in the doorway. He send Laxus to get the doctor, and she told me to take better care of myself. When gramps figured out I had nowhere to go, he offered me a job, and in return, I could stay with him untill I could afford my own place."

Having listened to him in silence, Levy looked at him with new eyes. She never knew there was so much pain and loneliness in his life. She thanked Gramps in her heart for taking care of Gajeel that time.

"I bet I didn't take long before you got your own appartment."

"Indeed. I worked my ass off,so I wouldn't have to take his charity for too long. I wanted to be independent."

Levy nodded, and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm glad he found you."

"Me too."

Levy's eyes grew heavy, and it didn't take too long for her to fall asleep against his chest. Gently laying her down on her own pillow, Gajeel got up from the bed, and headed for the bathroom. He was relieved he told Levy, but the memory of his father walking out on him, because his new girlfriend didn't want kids, weighed down on him like the weight of the world.  
He got out of his clothes, and turned on the shower, letting cold water run over him. His father's face filled his mind.

 _"You're a big boy. I took care of you long enough. You remind me too much of your mother, and my woman doesn't like it. Time for you to grow up and be a man."_

Gajeel closed his eyes as he remembered the last words his father said before walking out on him. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He felt his troath block and his eyes started to burn. Silently he thanked the Gods that Levy was asleep, as he covered his face while his tears disapeared in the cold water of the shower.

...

...

...

"Yo Laxus. Yeah, I know it's early. Yup. About that. Can you cover for me today? Levy's parents are visiting,and she's freaking out...No she's coming to work, she needs to put her mind somewhere else...Yeah. Allright,thanks bro."

Levy came out of the bathroom with a towel around her fragile, but obviously pregnant figure, drying her hair with another.

"And?"

"He said yes."

"Thank goodness."

Levy dropped both towels were she stood, making Gajeels mouth drop.

"Shorty...How much time do you have before you need to go?"

"About an hour, why?"

As he lifted her off her feet and put her on the bed, he smiled down at her.

"We need to use our time wisely."

Levy giggled as he crawled on top of her.

...

...

...

After Levy left to work, Gajeel went into the bathroom and looked at himself. First thing: Piercings needed to go. He moved his hands to his leftear and started taking the rings and studs out. Those came out easily. He did the same with his right ear, and paused when he was done with that. His eyebrows ad nose would be harder. Let alone his arms. Those were magnetic flat pieces of metal, and the magnets were pretty strong, so he wouldn't lose the piercings.  
Gajeel carefully put his nail under one of the piercings on his nose and pulled it off in one go.

"Ow, fuck, mother of...That hurts!"

His eyes teared up from the pain on his nose, and he looked at his reflection in desperation as he rubbed the sore spot, feeling the magnet embedded under his skin. This was not going to be nice, but for Levy's sake, he had to endure it.

After an hour of cursing and pulling at his piercings, he had a cup full of piercings, some blood on his arm, from one of the more stubborn ones, and pain on pretty much his entire face. But he got them. The magnets on his arms were pretty visible, since they were bigger than the ones on his face, so he would have to wear a shirt with long sleeves if he wanted to hide them.

Gajeel rummaged trough his closet, throwing some decent clothing on the bed, and decided to wait changing into them till after he had cleaned the house. It was no good cleaning, if that was going to get his clothes dirty again. Tying his hair back, he marged into the livingroom in his sweatpants.

"Lets get to this!"

...

...

...

Levy walked out of the diner shortly after noon and headed straight for the parkinglot. Taking a quick look at her watch, she quickened her pace. If she wanted to take a shower before her parents came, she had to hurry. She halted to a stop when she got to her car. Leaning against the side was Freed, his eyes red from rubbing them as he sobbed. When he saw her, he pushed himself off the car, and hugged her as he cried on her shoulder.

"My, Freed, what's the matter?"

"Hu-He yoo-used me!"

Levy patted his back, having no clue what Freed was talking about.

"Who did?"

"Da-That other guy that ku-kissed Laxus. Mac."

Knowing this would be a long story, Levy pushed Freed out of her embrace, and turned the baffled Freed around.

"Get in the car and tell me while we drive."

He nodded and got in, and started talking before she was well in the drivers seat. He told her everything she already heard from Mira, telling her how he and McBeth took turns kissing Laxus and how angry Laxus got, and how McBeth had kissed him after both Laxus and Mira had gotten upstairs.

"He wanted to see if I was a better kisser. And then one thing let to another. He suddenly just pushed me back on the couch and undid my pants..."

Freed looked at Levy sideways.

"You probably don't want to hear this."

Levy gave him a quick glance.

"It's allright Freed, go on."

Freed blushed at the memories, but continued.

"Well, he kissed me in uhm...some other places. It was good,so when he asked to go all the way, I didn't mind, but..."

Freed covered his face with his hands and started crying again.

"But when Mira finally came down to send us home, he didn't want to come home with me, and told me it was just a one time thing, and although he had fun, he wasn't interested in more!"

Freed started crying even louder, and Levy quickly gave him a few pats on the shoulder, after she parked in front of the appartment building.

"There there. It's allright. It was mean of that MacBeth to do that. But Freed, what got into you? You never do that the first time."

"And the one time I do, this happens!"

"Poor Freed. You're way too sensitive for a one-night stand. Come on, come upstairs with me. You need some tea."

Freed sniffled and nodded, and followed her upstairs. When they entered the appartment, Levy couldn't help but notice how clean and sparkling everything was, and her mouth fell open in surprise when Gajeel came out of the bedroom, in black pants, that obviously was a part of the only suit he owned, and a white shirt with long sleeves, that fit perfectly around his muscled torso, revealing his toned chest a little. His long black hair was neatly combed, and pulled back in a low tail. The piercings were all gone, and his face smoothly shaved.

"My gosh, Gajeel, you look pretty hot."

Freed spoke before Levy could, drawing Gajeels attention to him.

"What is Freed doing here?"

Levy sighed.

"Freed needed someone to talk to. Apparently, MacBeth decided to have a little fun with him and just ditched him afterwards. Poor Freed is heartbroken."

As Levy walked into the kitchen to boil some water to make tea for Freed, Gajeel nervously scratched his neck, now alone with Freed. A little emberassed he cleared his troath.

"Uhm, I uh, I'm sorry about the whole thing with Mac."

"You don't have to force yourself big guy. I know me being bisexual freaks you out a bit."

"Well yeah, but I still don't like you getting hurt. You're like family. You and Laxus and Ever...The three of you were the first friends I ever had."

Freed smiled trough his still flowing tears.

"I hated you at first. You looked terrible."

"I felt terrible."

Freed chuckled a bit and took a seat on the couch. Gajeel looked at the kitchen for a second, and then decided to take a seat next to him.

"You know, Freed...This guy...He's stupid. I mean, I'm not gay or anything, but I know you're a good guy, and he shouldn't have messed with you like that. You don't deserve that."

Coming back into the living room with tea, Levy overheard what Gajeel said, and smiled.

"Bravo, sweetie. That might have been the sweetest thing you ever said."

Gajeel blushed from his neck to his ears.

"Geez, way to make me feel stupid."

Gajeel looked away, emberassed, as Freed and Levy laughed at him. The fun was cut short when the buzzer went of, indicating someone was at the door.

"O my, I completely forgot about my parents!"

Freed sat up straight in surprise.

"Aunt Cassidy and uncle Tom are here? I haven't seen them in ages!"

Pale as snow, Levy nodded as she walked over to the door to let her parents in.

"O my god, o my god...Gajeel sit up straight! I need extra thea cups. Where's the cat? He better behave! O my Freed! I'm so glad you're here. At least my father will keep calm. I hope. Eep!"

Levy started fretting in panic, and was completely shocked when there was a short knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, she went to the door and opened it with a smile.

"MOM! Daddy! Hiiiiiii."

Her mother hugged her, as her father raised his eyebrows at her nervous greeting.

"Come in, come in, take a seat, tea?"

Levy rambled as her parents entered the appartment. Tom's eyes immediately fixed on an equaly nervous Gajeel, and squinted his eyes. He scanned Gajeel up and down, frowning at his broad shoulders, looking at Levy with a worried look. He took in everything there was to see about Gajeel, obviously not happy with the way things looked. Gajeel immediately noticed, and tried to take it like a man. Obviously Levy had her looks from her mother, although she had her fathers eyes. Her mothers were a strange shade of green. Pretty but strange.

"Good heavens child, relax. Let me look at you."

Levy's mother grabbed her by the arms to make her stop moving about in a fit, and checked her from head to toe.

"You look so pretty. A bit pale, but otherwise you look fine. And pregnancy looks so good on you!"

Her mother, obviously forgotten about her anger from last night, cooed over Levy's round belly, distracting even her father, who hugged her as well, and rubbed her belly.

"You're giving birth in fifteen weeks already? Then you must be in your...lets see...twentyfifth week now?"

Levy shook her head at her fathers inquiery.

"No, my twentieth. But the nurse said I might not complete the full pregnancy, because I'm having twins."

"TWINS!" , her parents cried out in unison.

Levy nodded happily, and her mother hugged her tight again, as her father beamed a big smile to Gajeel. When he noticed what he did, he quickly made a serious face again, and took a seat in the chair closest to Gajeel, who audibly gulped. But before Tom was even able to start scolding him or questioning him, Levy's mother screamed in excitement.

"Freed! Sweety! It has been ages! Come here, give me a hug! Tom look! It's Freed!"

Tom got up from his chair, and greeted Freed, but quickly went back to his seat again, once again focussing on Gajeel. Noticing the tension, Levy took the seat next to Gajeel, holding his left hand, something her father looked at with a frown.

"Tell me boy. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Dad! Really?"

"I intend to marry her sir."

Gajeels calm answer came as a surprise, and Levy looked to the side. She could see he was still nervous, but he kept his cool, as he looked Tom straight in the eyes. And obviously Levy wasn't the only one surprised. Her parents both had the same surprised looks on their faces. Levy quickly cleared her troath when it stayed quiet for too long.

"In fact, we're engaged."

She held out her hand for them to see the ring, and her mother took it with a gasp.

"Levy!How can you not have told us before? "

"So many things happened, I don't know, it just slipped my mind. I really thought about it a few times, and then something had to be done and I forgot."

Her father took a deep breath, and looked at her.

"Is he being good to you? How have you met him?"

Levy nodded.

"Yes, Gajeel is very good to me, he's all I could ever ask for. He works at uncle Makarov's restaurant, and he's been friends with Laxus for years. He actually taught me the ropes."

"So technically, you're engaged to your boss."

Her father made a calculated statement, obviously not pleased with the idea, but Levy quickly shook her head.

"No, It's not like that. Uncle is the boss. Gajeel is the chef when uncle isn't around, so everyone listens to him then, but the boss is still uncle Makarov."

"Mh."

Her father stayed quiet again, scratching his head, rubbing his chin, and fidgetting any other way he could, untill finally his wife got tired of the tough act.

"O, let it go Tom. Can't you see she's happy? He's obviously good to her. Who cares if they work together, we're not in the middle ages."

Looking at the both of them she asked,

"Where do you live, Gajeel?"

Another gulp was audible, but Levy patted is hand and answered instead.

"He lives here."

Her father got up with a slight jump.

"You're already living together?! For heavens sake Levy, I thought we raised you better. What will our friends think? Or yours? "

"Dad? Remember I'm pregnant? We already had sex. Plenty at that. So I don't see what the deal is with him living here. He wanted to make sure I would take care of myself and the babies. And like mom said, it's not the middle ages."

Her fathers face turned red, purple, white and red again. He let out his breath with a loud puff, and sat down again. After a tensed silence, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your lives together?"

Gajeel and Levy looked at eachother, and smiled.

"Absolutely sir."

"Yes dad."

"Without her, my life would be in pieces."

...

...

...

 **A/N: I think Gajeel got out of that one pretty well. Maybe dad isn't that bad huh? Poor Freed though. I hope he'll get over it. Stupid Mac.**  
 **Anyway, please leave a review, and see ya next time!**


	21. mother knows best

**A/N: OMG! I am soooooo sorry for my long absence! Please be kind and forgive me! I was sick and busy and I hav eso many projects going on! Not just writing, but drawing, knitting, sowing(Cosplay freak over here). I really had my hands full! Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **CH.21: Mother knows best**

"Mom! I already told you a thousand times, Gajeel and I have already been to this shop."

"Well, but I haven't. So it doesn't count. I'm your mother!"

Levy sighed, knowing very well there was no way to argue with her mother. She knew her mother ws dissapointed that she and Gajeel bought the furniture without even consulting her, so the least she could do to make up for it, was going baby shopping with her mother. And even though she and Gajeel had been to most of the clothing shops already, her mother insisted on going again, simply because she hadn't seen them yet.

Levy wondered if Gajeel was doing any better. Ever since her parents arrived yesterday, Gajeel had been under the watchfull eyes of her father, and after checking in to their hotel, her father basically ordered Gajeel to take him to the restaurant to see where he worked. Apparently he wanted to make sure Gajeel could provide for his daughter, although if he wanted to know that, it would've been more logical to ask how much he earned.

"Aunt Cassidy is right, ofcourse she wants to buy some presents for her grandchildren."

O, right. Freed was there too, supporting her mother in almost everything she said. For some reason he was ecstatic about babyshopping with Levy and her mother.  
Her mother ofcourse didn't need his suport, but gladly took advantage of it.

"See? Freed knows how it's done. Now Freed, how come you don't have a girlfriend yet?"

Freed glanced at Levy, his face turning red.

"Well, ehr, I'm sort of in the market. But, you see, it doesn't nessecarily have to be a girl. I go both ways."

"Oh. I didn't know, I'm sorry. I guess I always suspected as much, you always clinged to Laxus so much. But how about kids then? Don't you want a family?"

"I can always adopt."

Aunt Cassidy didn't reply to that. Even though he was right, when it came to the concept of a family, she was a bit old fashioned. Entering the store, she almost immediately started cooing at the most adorable pair of shoes. Very pink and very shiny.

"Mom, I told you we're only sure about one of them, and that's a boy."

"Yes, yes, but you also said they're most likely not identical, so the other one could be a girl."

"But we don't know..."

"I know Levy. But you can beter have enough clothes for both a boy and a girl, exactly beacause you can't be sure about the second one. Take it from me, I wasn't sure about you either. I just gave all the boys clothes to Freed's mother."

Freed all but melted in the aisle, swooning, and giving Levy's mother the most admiring look.

"You picked those clothes? I loved them! My mother showed me baby pictures, and I looked so handsome! You have such good taste, Aunt Cassidy!"

Levy's mother thanked him with the biggest smile, and that was enough for Levy to know, that her mother would buy whatever she liked, and nothing Levy said would stop her. Wich resulted in a massive pile of clothes, shoes, toys, biterings, pacifiers and ratlers. Levy shouldn't have bothered buying anything, because her mother bought enough to clothe an orphanage.

"Mom, that is way too much!"

"Didn't you say Laxus and his fiancee are expecting as well? Whatever you don't use, you can give to Laxus."

"Aunt Cassidy! You're so considerate!"

Levy grunted at the yet again swooning Freed, untill she saw Lisanna entering the shop behind him. Thankfull for the distraction she quickly made her way towards Lisanna to greet her.

"Looking for a present for Mira and Laxus?"

Lisanna nodded with enthousiasm.

"Mhm! I'm so glad I already know it's a boy. They sell a lot of stuff here, and I intend to have a babyshower! But don't tell Mira! Ofcourse you'll get the official invitation. But I still have a lot to do."

"Maybe I can help?"

Lisanna started protesting feverishly.

"O no! You're pregnant too. You must have more than enough to do for yourself. Ah! Freed!"

Freed turned around at the sound of her voice, blushed bright red, and walked towards the two girls, while Levy's mother checked out the insane amount of baby clothes.

"Freed! I need your help."

Lisanna beamed a wide smile at him, and Freed started to stutter.

"Wh-What? Me? What...Why?"

"I'm planning a babyshower for Mira, and I really have so much to do. I couldn't possibly ask Levy, so I'm counting on you to help me!"

"But, I know nothing about babyshowers!"

"I'll tell you all you need to know!"

Levy's mother was finally done at the cashregister, and came towards them, carying two enormous bags, that almost seemed to rip from the containts. Pieces of clothing were almost overflowing, and Levy's mother struggled to keep them all in the bags.

"Levy, I need to take this to the car first, before we go anywhere else."

"Else? You still want to continue shopping? You'll end up bankrupt if you do that!"

"Not your concern. O, who's this?"

Only now noticing Lisanna, Levy's mother demanded an introduction.

"Mom, this is Lisanna, Laxus' future sister in law. Lisanna, this is my mother."

"Excuse me Lisanna, I'd shake your hand, but as you can see, I got my hands full at the moment."

Lisanna giggled.

"That's ok. Nice meeting you Mrs. McGarden. If you don't mind I'll be stealing Freed from you for the rest of the day. I'm giving a babyshower for Mira and Laxus."

"O what a nice idea! Ofcourse , take Freed if you need him. Maybe you'll steal his heart in the process, no?"

Mrs Mcgarden winked at Lisanna and Freed, causing both of them to blush feverishly, not knowing what to say.

"Mom!"

"What? A woman can have hopes, can't she?"

When she left, Levy quickly apologised to the baffled couple, leaving them confused. Lisanna and Freed looked at eachother, awkwardly, and Lisanna nervously giggled.

"Heh, what a strange idea. Us? I guess Levy being pregnant makes her go Cupid on everyone."

"It wouldn't be that strange. We've known eachother for a long time."

Freed tried to keep his calm, but his face betrayed how uncomfortable he actually was. It was true that he had known Lisanna for a long time, but he never really saw her that way. She was beautifull, but he had always seen her as a kid, while they were actually roughly the same age. He had always been more into the tomboys, but as of lately, Lisanna became quite the tomboy herself. He just didn't notice before. But now that he looked at her, her light pink hair standing up in all directions, a short kaki, a lightblue tanktop. She showed off her voloptuous figure, but she looked like a strong woman too.  
When Lisanna caught him looking, she smiled awkwardly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just noticed how much you have changed in the last few years."

"Eh?"

...

...

...

"I'm telling you, they could definitely be a couple."

Mrs McGarden still tried to convince Levy, even though they were already on their way home, and they had been discussing this subject the entire afternoon.

"I'm telling you it's not going to happen. Freed only just got over Laxus, and he was cruelly used and ditched by some other guy just the day before yesterday. I really doubt he'll jump into another relationship so soon."

"I didn't say anything about jumping in. But that doesn't mean it won't happen at all. She looks like the perfect girl for him."

"I'd see him hook up with one of our bartenders, before he'd hook up with her. Lisanna is sweet, but I think Freed is not looking for sweet. He always prefered savory."

"That's a tasteless comparison, young lady. People are not food."

"Yes ma'am."

When they pulled in on the parking lot in front of Levy's appartment, her mother turned in the passengers seat to face her.

"I'll bet you. Freed will end up with that Lisanna girl."

"Ugh, mom, how can you be so sure?"

"I know these things from experience. Mark my words, they'll start dating soon enough. No point in arguing with me , my dear. After all, your mother knows best."

...

...

...

Two weeks later, the restaurant was loaded with employees. The whole dining room was decorated with blue balloons, flags and other decorations. On one of the tables was a giantic blue frosted cake, and on another table were lots of presents, all wrapped in blue.  
Mira was given the chair of honor, wich was decorated like a throne for the occation. Above the door was a banner, with the words : "Expecting a Boy!"

Lisanna got up on one of the chairs, trying to get everyone silent. When she couldn't succeed, Elfman got up next to her chair and growled for everyone to shut up.

"Yes, thank you Elf- niichan. That was very elegant. Anyhow. Everyone, welcome to Mira's Babyshower. Bur before we start, we have a little surprise, for one of our guests. Freed, bring the second throne!"

Freed obediently pulled up another chair decorated like a throne, and put it next to Mira, who looked at it with raised eyebrows.

"After all, we have another girl who is expecting a boy. One for sure. Maybe two. Maybe the second is a girl, but either way, Levy, please take your seat next to Mira!"

Everyone started applauding, but Levy started protesting. Her parents though couldn't be more happy, and Gajeel, with the biggest grin he ever grinned, just lift her off her feet, and put her on her 'throne'. Mira quickly grabbed her hand as soon as Levy was seated.

"Now at least someone can be nervous with me. This is insane!"

Having no other choice than to accept, Levy sighed and smiled at her.

"Well then, lets try to enjoy this."

Like there was a signal, everyone got in line in front of them, bringing their gifts with them, giving both of them envelopes, some of wich contained money, others contained coupons for the spa, or tickets for a ladies night movie. But above all, the mothers to be were almost burried in diapers, clothes ad toys for the expected babies.

Cana made a non-alcoholic drink for the occasion, sweet and blue, with crystalised sugar on the edges of every glas. The cake was a subtile vanilla flavoured sponge, with white chocolate decorations.

After a few hours, when both girls really needed to rest, Freed and Lisanna thanked everyone for coming, and every guest got a small present, with blue sugared candies in it. When everyone apart from the family and Freed was gone, Lisanna sighed and leaned against the door. Levy and Mira simoltaneously got up to thank her.

"It was wonderfull, Lis."

"Very beautifull, all the effort you put into it. Thank you."

Lisanna blushed at the praise.

"Don't give me all the credit, Freed was a great help."

Freed joined by Lisanna's side, wrapping his arm around her waist, making Levy's eyes pop wide open.

"It was your idea though."

And right in front of them , Freed kissed Lisanna on the lips, making her blush brighter than ever. On the other side of the diner, Levy couldn't help but notice the smile on her mothers face that just said 'I told you so.' Once again, her mother had been right.

 **A/N I jope you liked it! Someone really loved McBeth with Freed, but it was too predictable. Sorry. I hope you like this crackship either way.**

 **Leave a review! see ya next time**


	22. Buns in the oven

**A/N: Once again apologising for my absence. I have no excuse. I had time, but no idea how to continue, wich must have been obvious in my latest chapter. Either way,making a little bit of a timeskip here. hope you like it, please review.**

 **CH 22: Buns in the oven.**

"Gajeel! It hurts! Make it stop. I can't take it no more!"

Gajeel gently wiped Levy's forehead as her tiny hand squeezed the blood out of his fingers. He had really hoped labor would be easier on her. But she had been in pain for hours now, and it didn't seem like she was making progress. He looked at the nurses, helplessly.

"Can't you do something?"

The headnurse looked at him with an accusing smile.

"It's your fault, big guy. What were you thinking, knocking up such a little woman? You are way too big to be with her. If those monstrous babies won't kill her, you eventually will."

...

...

...

Gajeel jerked upright on his side of the bed, shimmering with sweat ,shaking. He looked to his left, where Levy was sound asleep. Her belly had grown so much lately, he was worried about her. He could tell it was wearing her out. She had stopped working last week, under protest. But Makarov wouldn't budge. It was too much for her. The babies were too big for her fragile body, and it was impossible to work like that. Levy could hardly walk around the appartment these days.

If it would have been up to Levy, she still would have been working, since, as she said, Mira was working, so, so could she. But Mira wasn't having twins, and Mira wasn't as fragile. Levy had been working up to her seventh month. But her belly seriously got in the way, and it was ridiculous how dangerous it was, when she climbed on a step to reach for something.

Levy sighed in her sleep, and Gajeel stared at her face. She was so pale these days. And apart from her belly she looked skinnier than usual. It gave him that nightmare he seemed to have at least twice a week lately. What if his dream was right? Would those babies kill her? What if he would? what if he simply just was too big for her fragile body?

Gajeel jumped out of bed, marched into the living room, and stood by the window, staring at the sun coming up over the eyebrows knitted together in a frown,a she though about his dream. What to do? Deep in thought, he didn't hear Levy sneaking up behind him, untill she touched his arm. With her belly portruding, she couldn't hug him from behind anymore, so she just stood next to him.

"You had a nightmare."

"I'm fine."

"You're also lying. Tell me what it is that's bothering you."

"I said I was fine."

Levy sighed. If he was like this , it was nearly impossible to talk to him. But he had been on edge for weeks, and he still refused to tell her why. She got around him, standing between him and the window, and faced him.

"Gajeel. Don't shut me out. We can't do that. Tell me, please."

Gajeel averted his gaze with a loud sigh, as he gently turned her around so her back was pressed against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her, caressing her round belly.

"I'm worried about labor. I'm afraid they might be too big for you, and that would be my fault. What if you get in distress while giving birth? Or worse? What have I done to you?"

"Gajeel, don't worry. I'll be fine. If I can't deliver them myself we can always have a c-section. Everything will be ok. No need to worry now."

"I want to be prepared for everything."

Levy turned around in his arms to look at him.

"You can never prepare for everything. There's always something you can't prepare for. But we'll be together, and that's what matters. And if you want to know, I had a dream too."

Gajeel raised his eyebrows at her.

"What was that about?"

"Our son. Skylar."

"Skylar?"

"He had perfectly sky blue hair, just like me. So we named him Skylar. And something tells me he'll grow up as big and strong as you."

"Skylar, huh. I kinda like the sound of that. Where did you get that idea?"

Levy shrugged.

"I don't know really. But I do know it has different meanings in different languages."

"Tell me all about that in bed. You look exhausted. And no protests. I refuse to listen before you're nicely tugged in."

And without any delay, Gajeel directed her back to the bedroom, and tugged her in, crawling into bed next to her.

"So, what does it mean? Skylar?"

"Well, in English it can mean 'Eternal life and strength'. Now ofcourse humans don't have eternal life, but I have high hopes that he will become strong. In Dutch it could mean shelter, and in America it can mean Sky, or scholar. So he only has your strength and my smarts, it will be a son to be proud off."

"Hey.."

Gajeel leaned on one elbow, hovering over her a bit.

"I can be smart too."

"Ofcourse. So be smart now, and don't worry about labor anymore. The babies and I will be fine."

"I'll stop worrying if you go back to sleep. You need to rest."

Long after Levy had fallen asleep, Gajeel kept looking at her. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed steadily. He watch her face , peacefull. He looked at the babies moving around in her belly. They were restless. Maybe it was getting cramped in there. One more month. The doctor said, one more. and then it should be save enough to get them out. There was no way Levy would complete all nine months like this. It was simply too much.

One more month.

...

..

...

"I don't know Laxus. Levy wants to do everything herself but she just can't. And she doesn't want me to worry, but how can I stop worrying? It's seems like she's just a pregnant belly on legs."

Laxus had his back turned to him as he was grilling some beef for their lunch specialty. Gajeel was angrily chopping away at some vegetables, knowing that Levy was safely home, and that Lisanna was with her just in case. On the other side of the Kitchen, Mira still looked energetic and healthy as ever, although her apron was getting quite tight around her waist.

"Well, like you said. Just one more month. That's four weeks from now. Mira still has eight to go. If she completes all fourty weeks that is. But she better not be eight weeks early."

Gajeel stared at his back in surprise.

"Why? There's hardly any danger in giving birth a little early. At least, that's what Wendy said."

Laxus turned around with a distressed look on his face.

"I'm not ready yet ,Gajeel. It's all happening so soon, and going too fast. I heard gramps tell her she needs to take pregnancy leave, starting tomorrow. This will be her last working day for a while. And I'll be working, and God knows what she'll do when she's home alone."

"Guess we're both freaking out huh?"

"How can they stay so calm? We're completely losing our shit, and they don't even flinch."

A female voice, an all too familiar one interupted them.

"Female instinct Laxus."

Both guys turned to face Mira, who looked at them with a gentle and understanding smile.

"Mira. I'm sorry. I know you don't want me to be stressed about this."

Mira gently put a hand on each guy's shoulder. She looked at both of them, before talking again.

"Ofcourse both of you are in a bit of a panic. You don't feel what we feel. All you can do is wait. And when it comes to Levy, we're all worried. But you, Gajeel, just need to stand by her, and it will all be allright. As long as you suport Levy, as you should. And you're doing a great job at that. Now, get those buns in the oven for lunch."

Mira left them standing as they were. Gajeel looked at Laxus with a shocked smile.

"Pun intended? "

"Knowing Mira? Absolutely."

...

...

...

...

"Oooph."

Freed rushed to Levy's side as she struggled to get up from the couch. Lisanna quickly followed his example, taking Levy's other arm as they helped her up. Levy gave them a wry look.

"You guys act like I'm old."

"Don't say that."

She hardly got on her feet, and started walking slowly. Freed loudly protested.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to pee. Lisanna can help me. You can get me something to eat. I'm starving."

Freed nodded and hurried to the kitchen, as Lisanna suported Levy all the way to the bathroom. Levy mumbled and cussed under her breath.

"I know I told Gajeel not to worry, but bloody hell, those kids are heavy. I feel like a penguin."

Lisanna couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Four more weeks, Lev. You can do that. It's almost time. The nursery is ready, you're mother made sure you have plenty of clothes and toys, and anything else you could possibly need, and we already stocked up on diapers. Ready and good to go. Now you just need to hold on a bit longer, and... Lev?"

Levy looked down at her feet, were a pool of water started to form.

"Call Gajeel. I think my water just broke."

"What?!"

 **A/N: AAAAAND leaving on a cliffhanger again. Boy I love that. Keep yourselves posted ;)**


	23. Contradictions

**A/N: sorry for my way too long absence. stuff happened. I was in a bad sad place, but im better now, and ready to write again. I know some of you have been waiting for it, hope it will be worth it.**

 **CH 23: Contradictions**

"For fucks sake !"

Gajeel threw his knife trough the kitchen, where it got stuck in the backdoor. As he stood there panting and angry, his phone still in his other hand, his friends and coworkers carefully peeped their heads over their counters. Natsu just walked in from the diner, perplexed by the fact that everyone was hiding, and Gajeel stood there as a dragon with his hair on end, almost breathing fire.

"Dude. What the fuck?"

Gajeel turned around, completely pale. He started stuttering and stumbling, something they had never seen before. Either Gajeel was silent, or he sneered. But he never stumbled. But sure thing he stood in the middle of the kitchen, his phone almost crushed to pieces in his hand, babbling incoherently. Mira stepped away from her counter and marched forward untill she was in front of him. Before anyone could stop her, she slapped him across the cheek.

"Get to your senses, Gajeel!"

Gajeel looked at her in shock while rubbing his cheek absent mindedly.

"Lev's water broke."

His normally thunderous voice was merely a whisper, but everybody else was so tensely quiet, it was loud enough for everyone to hear. They erupted in cheers and mumbling, but Mira looked shocked.

"That's eight weeks early."

Gajeel nodded, but was otherwise frozen. Mira looked at him, one eyebrow raised, and Laxus looked at Gajeel with a frown as well. When he didnt respond , Mira erupted in a scream.

"Get your ass over to your fiancé, you brainless idiot!"

Gajeel jerked upright at her yelling, nodded feverishly, and tried to untie his apron, wich failed miserably , because his hands were shaking. When all attempts failed he growled,ripped the apron in half and threw it on the floor. As he stormed out of the kitchen, Makarov entered, and had to jump out of the way.

"Oy! Punk! What gives?"

"Childbirth."

"Oh."

Makarov stared at him as Gajeel left the restaurant in a hurry, and then looked at the others.

"Well, that's a bit early ,is it not?"

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! Where is Gajeel?! I Cant bear this!"

Levy was screaming for her fiancé between contractions, as Lisanna tried to make her as comfortable as possible, and Freed was on the phone with a nurse.

"No, no, her water only broke half an hour ago...Yes, I'm surprised her contractions are this heavy already too...She's having twins."

Freed covered up the phone as Levy screamed in agony again.

"Excuse me, you were saying?"

But Freed was once again interupted by Gajeel slamming the door open, pulling Wendy along by her arm. Freed looked at him with first shock and disbelieve, and than relief.

"Gajeel!"

He talked to the nurse again.

"Pardon me, the father has arrived, with a nurse in training...Wendy Marvel."

At the comotion of the slamming door Lisanna came into the room, and opened her mouth to talk to Gajeel, but was drowned out by Levy's pain cries. Gajeels face turned pale again.

"Liz, what do I do?"

Moved by his panic, Lisanna's face grew soft with empathy, and she gestured to the bedroom.

"Get to her side. I don't think the nurses or the ambulance will be in time. She's giving birth fast. I don't know a thing about this, but I never heard about contraction getting this bad so fast."

Wendy peeped around Gajeels arm, and tapped his hand, that was still firmly attached to her upper arm.

"Gajeel. I can help. Lemme go."

He let go of her abruptly and she rushed into the bedroom, quickly followed by Gajeel and Lisanna. Wendy was allover the bedroom, opening and closing closets and cabinets. When Gajeel came in, she looked at him.

"I need towels. Lisanna, fill the bath with warm water. Not too hot. Freed!"

Freed carefully peeped around the corner of the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Ask Gajeel if they got old sheets or towels, to put under her legs."

All three of them stopped their movements as Levy lay on the bed panting between contractions.

"What?!"

Gajeel blurted out in shock

"Do you mean to say, she's gonna give birth here?"

Wendy nodded.

"It looks like it. We can't move her, and I don't think the nurses will be here in time. Lets just pray she can give birth naturally. Now please get me what I asked for. I need the towels warmed in the bath water, and if needed Levy can get into the bath to ease the pain a little. And hurry those sheets!"

Lisanna rushed into the bathroom as Gajeel stood in the doorway, towels in his hand, as he looked at Levy with a worried look on her face. Lisanna saw, and put her hand on his arm. He looked down at her frowning.

"I can't lose her, Liz."

"She will be fine, big guy. Wendy might not be an official nurse yet, but she is very talented."

...

...

...

"Push! Push Levy!"

Wendy stood bend down by the bed, her hands with latex gloves between Levy's legs to welcome the first baby, as Gajeel hugged Levy from behind, her tiny hands, squeezing his fingers. Lisanna pulled Levy's knees back as she started pushing again.

"One more big push, Levy!"

With a loud scream Levy pushed again,and with a sense of relief, her first baby entered the world. Wendy quickly handed the baby to Freed, who immidiately started cleaning the baby's face and airways, untill the baby gave a loud scream and started crying. Levy sighed happily.

"Freed..."

Her voice was soft and weak.

"Tell me."

Freed looked at her, and held the baby up for her to see. The baby had a thick layer of blue hair on it's head.

"It's a boy, Levy."

Levy smiled and tried to look at Gajeel over her shoulder.

"Skylar."

Gajeel nodded as he looked at the baby. He moved a little sideways, one arm around Levy to support her, the other outstretched to the baby.

"Freed, let me hold him."

Freed handed the boy to Gajeel, who carefully rested in on his arm, as he looked down.

"Skylar. Hey, little guy."

Levy started panting again, making clear the other half of the twins was following shortly, and Gajeel gave the baby back to Freed, so he could suport Levy. As she started pushing again, the doorbell rang, and Freed rushed to the door. Within five minutes the bedroom was filled with nurses, who quickly took over from Wendy, and started checking on Skylar, with precise, accurate actions. Levy was immediately given an infuse to keep her hydrated. One of them took Wendy to the livingroom, and came back to get Freed and Lisanna out of the room too. Only half an hour later, Gajeel and Levy welcomed their second baby. The nurse held it up for them to see.

"It's a girl."

The little girl had hair as black as Gajeels, cried shortly, and then seemed to make a very annoyed murmering sound. The nurse giggled.

"My my, isn't she a fiesty one."

Gajeel looked at the baby and smirked.

"Just like her dad. That's my girl. With her hair as black as raven."

"Raven."

Gajeel looked down at his exhausted wife to be.

"What , Lev?"

"Lets call her Raven."

...

...

...

Levy and the babies were soon transported to the hospital for further checkups. Gajeel followed the nurses so quickly, he completely forgot about Freed, Lisanna, and Wendy on the couch in the livingroom. The nurse who had taken over from Wendy had complimented her on her quick action, and on the fact that she delivered a baby without any real experience. But now the three of them sat on the couch, tiredly smiling at eachother, when, Lisanna's phone rang. As she talked to the person on the other end, her face got worried, and then excited. She got up in a jump while hanging up, and grabbed her coat. Alerted, Freed got up too.

"Liz?"

"Mira is in labour!"

They left in a hurry, leaving Wendy on the couch. As she sighed, not knowing what to do, Lilly jumped on her lap, and made himself comfortable as she started petting him.

"Guess it's just us then, right Lilly?"

...

...

...

At the hospital, Levy was happily hugging her healthy twins close to her chest. She smiled down at the two completely different kids.

"Gajeel, look. They're like Yin and Yang."

Gajeel looked at his kids with a proud grin. And sure as Levy said, they were. Cause even tho they were twins, they couldn't have been more different. In the first place because they were boy and girl. But also in other ways. Skylar was pale, like his mother, and with light blue hair. Raven seemed to have a slightly darker skin than her brother, her hair was pitchblack, and even her eyes seemed darker. And while Skylar rested on his mothers chest, his hands almost folded like he was praying, Raven was wide awake, kicking her feet, and punching the air, while she made soft little squealing sounds.

Gajeel chuckled and grabbed one of her fists between his fingers.

"Easy a bit, boxer. You'll kick your mother."

Raven looked at him and frowned. Her head turned when the nurse came in.

"You and your babies are completely should be able to go home in an hour. The doctor will come check up on you, and after that you're done. But I must say, it's a miracle you didnt need a c-section, as small as you are."

The nurse looked at Gajeel.

"You got one mighty strong woman, I tell ya."

"Well, we did have help from Wendy..."

Gajeel broke off midsentence, and looked at Levy, who did not understand why he looked a bit guilty.

"I left all three of them them at our place, Wendy,Freed an Lisanna, without even saying thanks when i went to the hospital with you."

What they, ofcourse, couldn't know, is that the girl in question was sound asleep on their couch, with a black cat purring on her lap, while just a few rooms away from Levy's recovery room, Mira was at her very own beginning of motherhood.

...

...

...

That evening , when they got home, each with a baby on their arm, they stood still and looked at the scene in front of them. Wendy was still on the couch, but now laying down, wit Lilly firmly hugged against her chest. At their arrival, Lilly woke slowly, and when he regonised his owners, he wriggled his way out of Wendy's embrace to greet them.

They crouched to let him sniff the babies, wich were ofcourse new to him. Curiously he smelled each of them, and then softly rubbed his head against each of the babies as a greeting, while he started purring loudly.

"AwWww"

Because of Levy's cooing at Lilly, Wendy woke up with a loud yawn and started rubbing her eyes.

"Oh hey..."

Gajeel got up from his crouch and walked over to her.

"It's late Wendy. I'm sorry I forgot about you, but you best stay here tonight. So you might as well meet your godson."

Wendy was suddenly wide awake.

"You want me to be his godmother?"

"You delivered him."

Levy joined at Gajeels side.

"We would love you to be their godmother. So meet Skylar and Raven."

And Gajeel and Levy both took a seat on the couch, on either side of Levy, and showed them the babies, who were now both fast asleep. And Wendy layed eyes on her godchildren for the first time, her vision blurry with tears.


End file.
